


The Day Lena's Earth Stood Still

by SuperTweety



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTweety/pseuds/SuperTweety
Summary: Kara gets fed up with CatCo without Cat.  James and Snapper seem bound and determine to deny her the job Cat promoted her to, so she quits.  Enter Lena Luthor who scoops Kara up and gives her a prominent role at L-Corp only to discover that her feelings for her new employee soon begin to change.  Will Lena find out that Kara is really Supergirl, an alien?  How will she react if she does learn this? (Ok so obviously she does learn the truth, but it's fun to play with it a bit) Will it destroy any relationship they might have enjoyed or will love change a Luthor's hard heart?A love story with a bit of angst, a few narrow minded men and the hope of love growing out of fear.





	1. New Employee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha272/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend @sasha272...hope you like it and it brings a smile to your face!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

This fiction is written for a special friend @sasha272 who’s a huge fan of SuperCorp. I hope she likes it! Comments and reviews cheerfully welcome! Enjoy my friend…and everyone else too!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara sat in her office, alone in her thoughts. So much change was happening in her life and she was the first to admit that she didn’t deal well with change. The biggest change was the bomb that her boss, no her mentor and friend Cat Grant had just dropped on her, Cat was leaving CatCo to dive. Dive into who knows what, but the important issue for Kara was that Cat was leaving. 

Then to top it all off, Cat had introduced Kara to her new boss, Snapper Carr, he was a treat that’s for sure. He plainly didn’t like Kara and had no intention of letting her be a reporter let alone teach her anything. To her shock and dismay, the first thing he did as her boss was to take away her office; the very office that Cat herself had given to her. Then he refused to even give her a chair as he wasn’t accepting her as a part of his department. Now that Cat was gone, he didn’t care that this was the job she chose; in his eyes she hadn’t earned the job and wasn’t going to get it that easily.

Taking in a deep breath and sighing as she let it out, Kara packed up her stuff and headed home for the day. Potstickers and pizza were definitely called for in an attempt to bring some joy to her crappy day. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

Tomorrow came with even more dramatic change and disappointment for Kara. Cat was gone that was much evident from the emptiness of her office; what she didn’t anticipate was who she’d put in her place while she was gone; it was none other than James Olsen. The very same man she’d just rejected, yep, this was definitely shaping up to be a winner of a day, not.

Gritting her teeth she presented her article to Snapper who barely read any of it before tossing it back at her, refusing to even read it let alone print it. Kara marched into Cat’s office, James might be using it while she was away on leave, but it would always be Cat’s office, she needed to get his help in dealing with Snapper, James was his boss after all. To her shock and dismay, James sided with Snapper, telling Kara that just because Cat promoted her and then let her pick her job it didn’t mean that she was really a reporter. Kara was dumbfounded to say the least, she knew she’d hurt James’ feelings when she broke up with them before they’d ever really gotten started, she just didn’t think that he’d be so petty about it.

Standing out on the employee balcony Kara stared out over the city she loved. She had no idea what to do; Cat was gone and these two men it seemed were determined not to let her do her job. While she was standing thinking about things, James appeared. “Kara, I know you’re disappointed, but you have to understand that I think that Snapper is correct. You’ve had no training, and no experience as a reporter, you didn’t earn the position, Cat just gave it to you. I think the best thing would be for you to come back and be my assistant. I like Miss Tessmacher, but you already know the job so well. If you persist and want to be a reporter, then I’m going to have to move you to another position within CatCo, maybe someplace in advertising, I’m not sure just yet. So what do you say, would you like to be my assistant?”

Kara stared at him, stunned to say the least. How dare he take away from her what Cat had given to her, what she had earned. She’d worked very hard for three years as Cat’s assistant, Cat herself promoted her and now this upstart was just yanking it out from underneath her before the scent of Cat’s perfume was gone from her office. Nope, she wasn’t having anything to do with this crap. “James, I know I hurt you when we broke up, and I’m sorry about that. But I don’t think Ms. Grant would appreciate you and Snapper questioning her judgment about my abilities and my promotion. I’m not going to be your assistant, that would be a definite step down from working for Ms. Grant to say the least. And I’m not interested in working in any other lame department you plan to shove me into, so I’ll make things easy for you, I quit!”

Kara didn’t have many possessions to pack up; she’d already taken all her stuff home when she lost her office, so she just grabbed her coat and her purse and turning on her heels, she shot a glare at James that was filled with venom and disappointment, before she left CatCo.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

“I’m sorry this happened Kara,” Alex grabbed her sister in for a loving hug upon hearing the news about CatCo. “I’m sure when Cat comes back and finds out what James and Snapper did as soon as she left that their heads will roll right out the front door. Not much consolation right now, but you should hold onto the fact that Cat believed in you.”

Kara smiled at Alex, “Thanks, I needed that, you’re the best! Pizza?”

“Of course,” Alex laughed at Kara, “would I bring anything else? And I know how ice cream can lift your spirits so I brought your fave!”

“Definitely the best big sister ever!” Kara squealed as she hugged Alex tightly.

“So, now what are you going to do?” Alex asked as they made their way to the couch with pizza in hand. “Any thoughts about coming to work for the DEO full time?”

“I don’t know,” Kara answered, “I need something in the regular world to help me stay human. If I work for the DEO I’ll be Supergirl all the time and Kara Danvers will just disappear.”

“You don’t have to decide tonight,” Alex handed Kara another slice of pizza. “Let’s just eat the pizza and watch Homeland, okay?”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day!” Kara smiled as she grabbed the remote.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara was sitting by the open window in her apartment when a knock came to the door. Using her x-ray vision she was shocked to see Lena Luthor standing on the other side. Kara sighed when she remembered that she’d scheduled an interview with Lena for this morning as she got up and went to the door.

“Lena,” Kara smiled at her, “I’m so sorry about not meeting with you today. I no longer work for CatCo and I completely forgot all about it.”

“It’s okay Kara,” Lena grinned as she entered the apartment after Kara gestured for her to step inside. “I found out that you’d quit when they sent some no name reporter in your place. She wasn’t forthcoming about what had happened with you leaving CatCo, but I refused the interview with her and sent her on her way.”

Making their way to the couch, the ladies sat down and chatted. Lena listened with great intent as Kara told her about why she left CatCo. Lena nodded a lot and only asked questions a couple of times to make sure she understood what Kara had said to her.

“Kara,” Lena looked down at her hands for a moment as if summoning courage, “I’d like to offer you a job at L-Corp as my personal assistant and right hand person. It wouldn’t be like the job you had with Cat Grant, you’d have much more responsibility and a broader scope of influence in the day to day activities of the company. You’d work alongside with me, and report directly to me. I also promise the pay will be substantially more than you’d make at CatCo.”

Kara’s jaw dropped at the offer; she had no idea what to say. She and Lena had only recently become friends and they clearly had a unique bond developing between them. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you Lena, that’s very nice of you to offer, but I don’t think I should take it.”

“Why not?” Lena demanded.

“I’m not sure I’ve earned it, for starters.” Kara answered. 

Lena threw her head back and laughed, “Oh Kara, you survived three years as Cat Grant’s personal assistant, that alone qualifies you for way more than you think it does. I suspect that you’ve learned to do so much more than any assistant has ever had to do. I’m pretty sure you’re very qualified for the position I’m offering to you.”

“So what exactly would I be doing?” Kara asked as her interest began to rise.

“Let’s go have some lunch and talk it over, okay?” Lena stood up, motioning for them to leave.

“Okay,” Kara jumped to her feet, “just let me get myself presentable.”

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

“So,” Kara was picking at the blanket that covered her legs as she sat with Alex on the couch, “Lena Luthor offered me a job at L-Corp and I took it.”

“You did what?” Alex was stunned. “Do you have any idea who the Luthor’s are? Your cousin put Lex behind bars for a very long time; her mother is the head of Cadmus and hates all things alien; and Lena has created a device to out aliens. Not exactly the best place for an alien to choose to work!”

“I know all that, Alex.” Kara replied. “Lena’s different than her family. She’s trying to shed the negative image and build a company that has integrity and gives back to the world. I know she’s afraid of aliens, that’s because her mother drilled it into her that aliens were dangerous from when she was a little girl. I think I can trust Lena.”

Alex looked at Kara with concern, “Does she know who you are?”

“No, I don’t think she’d have offered me a job if she did.” Kara answered. “I kept it from Cat, I’m confident I can do the same with Lena.”

Alex sighed, “Okay, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Thanks,” Kara hugged Alex close, “it’ll all be good, you’ll see.”

“Hmmmm,” Alex looked at Kara doubt written across her face, “I hope so.”

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The next three months went by in a flash. Kara settled in perfectly at L-Corp, working seamlessly beside Lena, learning the ins and outs of the company; offering her ideas and thoughts on a variety of L-Corp initiatives from manufacturing product to reaching out into the community building the good name of the company and that of Lena Luthor right along with it.

Lena loved working with Kara, her presence seemed to radiate sunshine. She was always positive and hopeful, regardless of the obstacles they had to overcome. Lena was coming to rely upon Kara for so much of what she did as the leader of the company. 

“Good morning Miss Luthor,” Kara greeted her with a huge smile as she walked into Lena’s office.

“Kara,” Lena smiled up at her assistant, “how many times do I have to ask you to call me Lena? You make me feel so old when you call me that formal name.”

Kara grinned, “I’m sorry Lena, it’s just a habit from working with Ms. Grant. I’ll try to stop doing it.”

“Thank you.” Lena replied. “Now, I have some news for you, have a seat.”

Kara sat down curious about what Lena could possibly want to tell her, as Kara knew pretty much everything about L-Corp that Lena did, so she had no idea what Lena was up to. 

“You’ve been with L-Corp for three months now,” Lena began, “and as of today your probation is over. Congratulations Kara, you’re a full time L-Corp employee. Also, now that you’ve completed your probation period I’m pleased to tell you that you’re getting a raise, a hefty raise in pay.”

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara grinned. “That went by really fast! I love working here for you and with you too.”

“Tell me something Kara,” Lena asked, “do you miss CatCo and being a reporter?”

“I miss Cat sometimes,” Kara answered, “I learned a lot working for her and while she could be prickly she was an amazing business woman and really cared about people. I don’t miss being a reporter because I never really got to be one, and I’m not sure I ever really was one.”

Lena got up and went to the couch motioning for Kara to join her, “Kara, I knew you were a reporter the moment we met. Don’t ever let what those dippy men said to you about you not being a reporter ring true in your heart, because it’s simply not. I’m just glad they were idiots and lost you so I could scoop you up!” Lena reached out and took a hold of Kara’s hand and squeezed it.

Kara felt a surge of warmth flood over her system, her face felt like it was on fire, her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies at the touch of Lena on her hand. Kara had sensed a couple of weeks ago that her feelings towards her boss were slowly growing; she doubted that Lena felt the same way, but she was ever hopeful.

Lena smiled as she watched Kara’s face change to a deep shade of red as she held the girls hand in hers. Lena hadn’t told anyone that she was gay, and she didn’t know if Kara was, but that didn’t matter to her. She was beginning to have ‘feelings’ for Kara; feelings that went well beyond friendship. Lena would lie awake at night sometimes, wondering what it would be like to lay next to Kara, listening to her breathe as she slept. Arms wrapped around her soft skin, legs entangled in the others. Kara’s beautiful blonde hair laying out in a type of halo on her pillow, making her face look angelic in the moonlight as it flooded in the room. Lena had a healthy fantasy life where Kara was concerned, certain that it would never go beyond that, hopeful that one day, maybe it would.

Lena knew that as Kara’s boss having an affair with her employee would open her up to all sorts of questions and issues and potential problems; but she was more than willing to risk it if Kara was so inclined. She was a Luthor and taking risks with a greater reward in mind was a part of life for her. The way that Kara was blushing at her slight touch caused Lena hopes to rise just a little bit more today than they had yesterday.


	2. More Than an Employee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I'm humbled and honoured to have your feedback and support.
> 
> Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The working relationship between Lena and Kara continued to grow and deepen. Lena taught Kara more in a few short months than she had learned at CatCo in three years. The bonus was that Lena didn’t see Kara as a mere employee, she liked to listen to Kara’s ideas and gave consideration to the things the young woman had to say. However, the biggest area of disagreement was always aliens.

Kara walked into Lena’s office and stood quietly in front of Lena’s desk, looking at a piece of paper in her hands. Lena knew what it was that Kara had, she just didn’t know what was troubling her. “Kara, is there something on your mind?”

“Umm, yeah,” Kara answered, “I just got my pay cheque and I don’t think it’s right.”

“Let me see it please,” Lena reached out a hand asking for the cheque. “No, it’s the correct amount.” She said as she handed it back to Kara.

“It’s too much Lena,” Kara barely managed to whisper it out. 

“No, it’s the right amount, Kara.” Lena smiled at her.

“Really? Why, what did I do to deserve this?” Kara held the cheque in the air.

“You worked very hard for it, that’s what you did to deserve it.” Lena answered flatly. “Kara, I like to reward hard work, and you’ve worked harder than anyone I’ve ever known. You deserve it or I wouldn’t have given it to you. So why not just accept it and say thank you?”

“Thank you,” Kara said softly, “this is more money than I made in one year at CatCo, I don’t have any idea what to do with it.”

Lena laughed as she walked out from behind her desk and hugged Kara, “You’re adorable. First you cash it and deposit it into your bank, then we can discuss investment options so that you can make it make more money for you, okay?”

Kara nodded, “Okay, thank you again. On another note, I’ve booked that restaurant you asked me to for us for tonight at 7pm.”

“Thank you Kara,” Lena smiled at her, “Now, let’s sit down and discuss those marketing reports from this morning, okay?”

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Nightly dinners were now common place; they would routinely dine at local high class restaurants frequently talking business, but occasionally it was personal. Tonight the discussion was focused on aliens. Lena listened intently as Kara shared her thoughts on the alien issue, not always agreeing with her, but she listened. Lena loved the sound of Kara’s voice, it resonated deep within her core making her feel things she didn’t know she was capable of feeling. 

“Not all aliens are bad Lena,” Kara stated flatly. “I know your family doesn’t have the best relationship with Superman but he is a great example of an alien who sacrifices himself for his adopted home planet. And he never asks to be paid for his efforts even though there are people who keep trying to hurt or even kill him.”

“I know that Kara,” Lena smiled at her, “it’s not the first time you’ve used him as a part of your argument for accepting aliens. What surprises me is that you never mention Supergirl. I thought that she’d be your go to as an example of an alien who does good and can be trusted.”

Kara had intentionally avoided talking about Supergirl with Lena, she didn’t want to start Lena thinking about Supergirl too much just in case it lead her to thinking about the hero’s secret identity. Lena was no slouch, she was quick and smart and it wouldn’t take much for her to figure out that Kara was Supergirl if she actually began to think about it. “I mention him because he’s been a hero longer than she has. But now that you bring her into it, she’s the same as he is. She works hard for the people of National City without any requests for money for her trouble. She even saved the entire planet from her evil uncle and from what I understand she risked her life to do it too. She’s a great example of an alien that isn’t dangerous and can be trusted. I bet there are lots more too.”

Lena took a sip of her drink, “Listen Kara, I understand what you’re saying, but I just don’t agree. What do you think might happen if Superman or Supergirl were to get so angry with humans that they decided to turn against them? Imagine the devastation they could inflict upon us and we’d be powerless to do anything about it. Didn’t Supergirl go kind of ballistic on National City not too long ago? She wrecked some police cars and nearly killed Cat Grant. She can be very dangerous and I don’t think that she can be trusted.”

Kara sat quietly for a few moments, remembering the incident when she was affected by the red kryptonite vividly. “Lena, if you bunch all aliens into a group and hate them all just because they’re aliens, wouldn’t it be right for people to bunch you with your family and judge you based upon that? Don’t deeds show people who you really are as a person? Shouldn’t a person be judged based on what they do, not where they come from?”

Sadness flooded Lena’s face, she’d worked terribly hard to shed the horrible image her family had, the Luthors didn’t have the best name. She’d distanced herself from Lex, rarely saw her mother and had worked tirelessly to build a new name for herself and her company. “Okay, so you have a small point, I admit. But I don’t possess god like powers that I could use to hurt a lot of people.”

“So it’s the power they have that frightens you.” Kara sought for clarity. “Shouldn’t the fact that they repeatedly use it for good, and do so selflessly and occasionally at great risk to their lives, show you that they can be trusted? I mean, shouldn’t their actions speak for themselves?”

“Yes, they’re power terrifies me.” Lena asserted. “I’m sorry Kara, but I guess I grew up under my mother’s constant barrage of anti-alien rhetoric and teaching; it’s kind of hard to just abandon that and trust them.”

“I understand your fear,” Kara said, “my sister was worried about me coming to work for you, being a Luthor and all, she was afraid that you couldn’t be trusted. But I told her that you weren’t like your family; that you had a good heart and wanted to do good things for people. She hesitated to believe me but she gave you the benefit of the doubt and now she knows that you’re not like them because she’s seen the good you do. And she’s seen how happy you make me feel.” Kara blushed slightly at the last part of the statement. 

Lena chuckled a bit, “Well I’m glad that I have your sister’s approval. That’s one less person I have to try to win over. And if I may, you make me happy too.” Lena reached across the table and took a hold of Kara’s hand, “I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you in it. Not only have you become my right hand at L-Corp, helping me in ways I never imagined, you’ve also become my dearest and best friend.” 

Kara’s heart sunk a bit, wondering if she just got ‘friend-zoned’ by Lena, when she lifted her eyes and met Lena’s gaze she knew, somehow she just knew, that Lena felt more for her than just a mere friend. Kara slowly allowed her thumb to rub back and forth across Lena’s hand, feeling the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter at a frenetic pace. Kara grinned slightly as she heard the rapid increase in Lena’s heart rate as she rubbed her hand. Kara took a small intake of air as she watched Lena’s skin begin to flush at the touch. She knew that Lena wanted more, she just knew it.

“Lena,” Kara asked, “am I wrong with what I see happening between us?”

Lena looked deeply into Kara’s eyes, how could she deny to truthfully answer Kara’s question, regardless of the risks involved in opening up to whatever might happen between them. “No, you’re not wrong. Do you want this to happen?”

Kara’s smile was so large and bright Lena thought it might blind her, “Yes, yes, of course I want this to happen. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. I’d love nothing better than allowing this, whatever this is, to keep going. That is if you want this to happen too?”

“Let’s get out of here,” Lena said as she waved for the waiter to bring them the check. “Can I interest you in a drink at my place?”

“Definitely,” Kara smiled, “and this time, I’ve got this, I just got a big raise from my generous boss, so this is my treat, please.” Kara reached out and took the bill from the waiter. Once she’d settled the account, she stood up and holding out her hand she helped Lena stand up and escorted her to a waiting limo outside. Kara held Lena’s hand while she climbed in and then she went around and got in the other side.

The ride to Lena’s penthouse was a quiet one; Kara held onto Lena’s hand, her thumb moving slowly over the soft flesh. Neither looking at the other, both hearts pounding in their chests. Kara wanted to do this; but she was afraid of how Lena felt about aliens. How long could she keep her secret from Lena? What effect would it have upon them if she was to reveal it to her? Would this end before it ever got started? Kara turned to look at Lena and all she could see was desire in her eyes. Kara’s heart practically skipped a beat at the look on Lena’s face; smiling she shifted in her seat and reaching up a hand she cupped Lena’s cheek and slowly leaned in for a kiss. 

The kiss started off soft and tender, almost hesitant, but it wasn’t long before Kara pressed a bit more and deepened the passion in the kiss, smiling slightly as she felt Lena take a sharp inhale of air. When the kiss ended Kara’s face lingered mere inches in front of Lena’s for a brief moment before she plunged back in for another passionate kiss.

The ride up the elevator was quiet but tense. Kara held on tightly to Lena’s hand, almost afraid to let go for fear that Lena would change her mind. Kara grinned when Lena squeezed her hand tightly, reassuring Kara that this was what she wanted to happen too. 

Once inside the penthouse Lena invited Kara to make herself at home as she went to her bar and began to pour them both glasses of wine. Kara had made herself comfortable on the couch, watching Lena as she made her way over to her with the drinks in her hands. Lena handed Kara her drink and then sat on the couch with her legs curled up underneath her, resting her arm on the back of the couch she held her head with her hand and took a sip of her wine while she watched Kara quietly.

“You know,” Kara finally broke the silence between them, “that cheque you gave me was a ridiculous amount of money for a mere assistant. Not that I didn’t appreciate it, but really, Lena, that was crazy!”

“Kara,” Lena smiled at her, “you truly did earn it. L-Corp’s stock has soared since you came to work for me. Our media department has grown and become much more adept at communicating what we’re about. And that’s just two small ways that you’ve impacted the entire company, so yes, you earned it. Now, can we stop talking about work and focus on us please?”

Kara smiled her huge sunny Danvers smile that if it were possible would’ve blinded Lena. They spent the next hour sipping on their wine, chatting casually, avoiding talking about the elephant that had come into the room, the elephant of being intimate with each other. Both women wanted to be with the other intimately, but there were a few issues that needed to be addressed before they could venture into that area of the relationship. Lena drained her glass and set it down on the table in front of them before she shimmied across the couch so that the space between them was negligible. Lena looked deeply into Kara’s eyes as her hand came up and cupped her cheek. Leaning in at what seemed a snails pace, Lena kissed Kara. 

Eventually the kiss ended and Lena sat back and took Kara’s hand in hers, “Kara, you’re so beautiful and smart and funny and loving. I know we have some hurdles to clear if we’re going to make this work, but if you’re willing I’d really like to try.”

Kara looked with love and passion at Lena, her lips still tingling from the sensation of Lena’s kiss. “I want this too, but I’m sorry, I’m not ready for anything more physical to happen right now. I want you, believe me, I really want to kiss you deeply, to caress your body and enjoy listening to the sounds you’ll make, but right now, I just can’t.”

Kara felt so conflicted deep within her heart. She so longed to give herself to Lena in every way, but she was keenly aware of the biggest issue in their relationship – that Kara was an alien and Lena didn’t have any idea. It would be inappropriate and selfish of Kara to pursue physical intimacy with Lena knowing how she felt about aliens. In fact, Kara was struggling more and more with keeping her secret from Lena, especially since now that their relationship was clearly changing. The thing was, Kara was terrified of Lena’s response once she found out that Kara wasn’t human. The job wasn’t a part of it, although she did love working at L-Corp, no, what troubled Kara was the loss of Lena in her life which she most certainly was sure would happen once the truth was out.

Kara couldn’t help but smile internally at the battle going on within her. Surely this must be similar to the struggle that Alex had endured when she was considering coming out to Kara and Eliza with the fact that she was gay. Alex had told Kara that the fear of rejection was massive, it was almost debilitating at times. Alex said that she’d tried several times to come out to Kara, only to close her mouth and change the subject. Upon reflection Alex knew that Kara and Eliza loved her no matter what and that her fear had been unfounded, still she’d been afraid of being rejected all the same.

While the internal struggle was the same, the situation was very different. Lena had expressed quite clearly her fear and hatred of aliens. Kara coming out to Lena as an alien wasn’t going to be the same as Alex coming out as gay. She knew Lena’s reaction would be negative, what she didn’t know was what she would do about it. Sadly, Kara knew that the day was coming when she could no longer keep her identity from Lena, regardless of the cost.

Lena sat back at Kara’s statement, she was confused by it but she would respect it. She was patient and willing to wait until Kara was ready, the best things in life were always worth waiting for. “It’s okay Kara, I understand. I’m sorry if you felt pressured in any way tonight, that was never my intention. I guess I got my signals wrong when I invited you up here, my bad.”

Kara reached out and grabbed Lena’s hand. “No, you didn’t get your signals wrong, I want this, really I do, and I don’t feel pressured at all, but right now I just can’t. I’m sorry but I can’t explain it, please just trust me on this.”

Lena smiled, “I do trust you, I trust you completely Kara.”

The rest of the night went by with smoothly; the two women laughing quite a bit, enjoying getting to know each other better. When Kara looked at her watch, Lena knew that the evening was coming to an end. “I’ll call my driver and get him to take you home, it’s getting late.”

Kara blushed when she realized that Lena had seen her check her watch. “I’m sorry Lena, checking my watch must’ve made you feel like I wanted to go. I don’t want to go, but if I stay I’m afraid that we’ll become more intimate than I’m ready for right now.”

“Can you stay and we just cuddle, maybe kiss a bit, you’re a really good kisser, and I promise I won’t let it go any farther than that?” Lena suggested. “We can be intimate without it being physical you know.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Kara blushed as she answered. 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Curling up with her arms around Lena in her massive king size bed Kara breathed in the sweet scent of Lena’s hair and relaxed her body. Lena sighed as she nestled into Kara’s embrace, feeling safe and secure in her arms. While nothing physical happened, it was plainly one of the most erotic experiences either of them had ever had in their entire lives. Gentle kisses, soft caresses, sweet whisperings muttered in an ear. It didn’t take long for them both to drift off to sleep.

Around 3am Kara shot wide awake; Lena was crying out in her sleep, she was plainly enduring a terrible nightmare of some sort. Kara rubbed Lena’s arms as she whispered in her ear, “Lena, it’s okay, you’re safe, I’m here. Wake up, come on babe, wake up.”

Lena bolted out of Kara’s arms as she sat upright, taking a deep breath, before she dropped back down onto the bed and began to sob into Kara’s shoulder. Lena lay for several minutes crying as Kara rubbed her back and just held onto her tightly.

When the sobs began to subside Kara brushed a locket of hair away from Lena’s face, “Are you okay? Do you need anything, or need to talk about it?”

“I’m okay, thanks Kara.” Lena barely managed to say. “I just hate those things, they’re so vivid and awful. I’ve had them since I was a child and saw this scary movie about an alien and his robot who come to earth. Then you put all the alien fear and hate speech coming from my mother, it’s no wonder why I hate aliens.”

Kara didn’t say anything. Her heart broke for Lena as she was plainly hurting, but her heart was sad, knowing that once she revealed her true identity to her that this, whatever this was, would end in a painful, possibly devastating way. She wondered how Lena would respond if she found out that a feared alien was the very person who was comforting her right then? She knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, that it would most likely have a negative impact upon a fragile Lena, and Lena’s welfare right now was Kara’s main concern.

Before long, they both had drifted back to sleep. Both enjoying the deep and steady breathing patterns of the other. Tomorrow would see a change in their relationship, the question was, was the bond between them strong enough to survive it?


	3. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and reviews cheerfully welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara sat quietly in Alex’s lab at the DEO, looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with her fingers. She really wanted to talk to Alex about her dilemma with Lena and her alien identity, she just didn’t know how to bring it up and not have her big sister go all ape on her about the risks associated with the reveal.

Spinning in her chair away from her microscope, “Ok, spill it! What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Kara lied, “I just have something on my mind. What are you working on?” Kara asked trying to deflect.

“Nice try,” Alex grinned, “but you’ll have to do much better than that. So, out with it, what’s on your mind?”

Kara sighed, “I have a slight problem where Lena is concerned?” Alex said nothing so Kara continued, “We’re kind of seeing each other, like dating, and well, ummm…look, I’ll just blurt this out, ok? Lena and I want to be intimate with each other, but I feel bad doing it with her when I know how she feels about aliens and I just happen to be one and she doesn’t know it. I want to tell her the truth, but I know she’s going to be upset with me and that will be the end of the relationship. What do I do?”

Alex just stared at Kara for what seemed like an eternity to Kara before she finally spoke, “Unbelievable…I had no idea you were gay! Here I struggled with telling you I was gay and you’ve been gay all along!”

“Alex!” Kara was stunned, “I’m sorry, but…”

“Hahahahahahaha!!! Oh Kara, I’m kidding!” Alex was laughing hard at Kara’s innocence, “I’m sorry but I couldn’t resist doing that to you. I know how you feel and why you want to tell her, but Kara, you can’t. If she’s against aliens and she knows who you are you risk her exposing you to the world. I know you trust her, and I’m the first to admit that I was wrong about her, she’s not like the rest of her family, but where this is concerned she’s been pretty plain about how she feels.”

“You’re terrible!” Kara reached out and punched Alex gently on the shoulder. “But I really want to be intimate with her, to take our relationship to where she and I both want it to go but I can’t if I can’t tell her who I really am!”

“It’s your secret to tell Kara,” Alex touched Kara’s arm, “but you need to take your time and make sure that it’s worth the potential risks. So maybe slow it down until you’re completely sure you can trust her with it. Because once you tell her you can’t take it back.”

“Okay, I guess you’re right.” Kara sighed. “On another Lena note, are you coming to the opening of the cancer wing at the children’s hospital tonight? I can’t believe the amount of money Lena spent on it and she won’t allow them to put her name on it, she’s insisting that they just list her as one of many donors, but she’s really the only donor.”

“Yes, Maggie and I will be there.” Alex smiled, “Are you going as her assistant or her date…or both?”

“I’ll be there as her assistant,” Kara blushed, “we haven’t come out as a couple yet.”

“Okay,” Alex grinned at her.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lena stood on her balcony overlooking National City. Her thoughts were firmly fixed on Kara and what had happened last night. Spending the night wrapped in Kara’s arms, and then waking up with her comforting presence following her nightmare flooded Lena with a warm sensation. She didn’t know what was holding Kara back from them being together more intimately, but she was willing to wait until Kara was ready. 

Lena looked at her phone for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. She’d texted Kara several times but hadn’t received an answer. She was worried that something between had changed as a result of last night. It was unlike Kara to not respond to her immediately; but she wasn’t going to let the silence make her mind run away with itself. She had long learned not to jump to conclusions about people and the things they did or didn’t do. She’d wait to hear from Kara.

Kara sat in her office, her door was closed, she just wanted some time alone to think about Lena and all that was happening between them. She knew Alex was right, that she should wait and slow it down before she told Lena that she was an alien. She picked up her phone and stared at the text from Lena. She hadn’t responded yet to her, she just didn’t know what to say. Things between them weren’t bad, they just felt kind of awkward since last night. Taking a deep breath she left her office and headed to see Lena.

Kara found Lena working hard, nothing surprising there, knocking as she entered, Kara said nothing as she took a seat across from Lena. “Lena,” Kara began, “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you today, it wasn’t fair of me to do that to you. I needed some time to think about things, about us, and what I should’ve done was just tell you that, I know you would understand.”

Lena put her tablet down on the desk and smiled at Kara, “You’re right, you should’ve just let me know that you need some time to think about things, for I would certainly have understood. What I don’t understand is why you didn’t trust me enough to just do that in the first place? I’m not mad at you Kara, but I am confused and a bit hurt by your silence.”

“I know, and I’m sorry that I hurt you, I never intended to do that. I would never hurt you.” Kara answered looking down at her fingers as she fidgeted with them. “There are just some issues in my life right now that I need to work out before we go any farther with this relationship. I don’t want to hurt you, not ever, so I want to make sure that when we do make that step there will be no regrets on either of our parts.”

“I understand that,” Lena replied, “but what I still don’t understand is your silence.”

“I don’t know why I pulled away and didn’t answer any of your messages. I wish I had a really good reason, but I don’t. So all I can do is apologize and hope that you’ll forgive me for it.” Kara finally looked up at Lena.

“It’s already forgiven Kara,” Lena smiled. “I just want you to promise me that you won’t do that to me again. I hate silence when I don’t know why. If we have an argument and you tell me you need time and space, I’ll get it and leave you alone. But if I don’t know that’s what you need, then I’m groping around in the dark, looking for you and some answers. Fair enough?”

Kara nodded, “I promise I won’t do that to you again.”

“Thank you,” Lena said as she got up and came around to sit next to Kara. “Now, is everything ready for the opening of the cancer wing at the children’s hospital tonight?”

“Yes it is,” Kara smiled at Lena.

“Excellent,” Lena patted Kara on the knee, “I’m looking forward to celebrating it with you. I know we planned on you being there as my assistant, but I was wondering if you’d consider coming as my date instead? I mean, you still get to do the assistant stuff that needs to be done, but I want the whole world to know about us and I can think of no better way than this evening’s celebration.”

Kara sat stunned for a moment, her eyes were so wide in shock, then she relaxed at Lena’s hand on her knee and all her fear and hesitation melted away. “I’d love it!” Kara put her hand on top of Lena’s and squeezed it gently. Things just kept getting better and better and more complicated all at the same time.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara knew how to put together a spectacular celebration of the work Lena had done for the children’s hospital. The new cancer wing had all the latest equipment and the finest doctors in the world and it had all been funded, anonymously by Lena. Everyone in attendance thought that Lena had spearheaded the fundraising by recruiting donors from among her powerful and rich associates; none of them knew that it was Lena, except Kara. She smiled with pride as she watched Lena navigate the large room, filled with National City’s rich and powerful, leaders of politics and industry, not one of them realizing that this was all Lena’s doing. It wasn’t long before the guests were opening up their wallets, not wanting to be left out of the amazing work being done right under their noses.

Speeches were made, congratulating the donors for their generous spirit, triumphing the eventual demise of children’s cancer with the research facility that accompanied the new wing. When Lena finally took to the podium, she was filled with a secret pride at what she’d accomplished, with Kara’s help, and no one but the two of them knew the whole truth.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Lena began, “I would like to extend my thanks to each and every one of you for coming tonight to celebrate this achievement for the children of National City. Your generosity has made it possible for children who suffer from the horrible effects of cancer to have a fight chance with the best care.”

Kara was standing on the podium next to Lena while she made her speech, when her super hearing caught the distinctive sound of the hammer pulling pulled back on a gun. She began to scan the room as discreetly and as quickly as she could while Lena continued. Not finding the gunman, Kara slipped away as Lena continued to rounds of applause, and once out of sight she changed into Supergirl. Flying into the room and landing right in front of Lena just in time to deflect three bullets as they were fired from a high powered rifle by a gunman on a roof top across from the hospital.

Screams and chaos erupted when the shots rang out, people were scrambled for cover and safety while Supergirl tended to the safety of Lena. “Miss Luthor, I need to get you to safety, please hold on tightly.” As soon as Supergirl felt Lena’s trembling arms wrap around her neck she flew out of the room with her charge and into the night sky.

“Are you okay Miss Luthor,” Supergirl spoke to her frightened charge. “Were you wounded at all?”

“No, I’m not hit,” Lena replied faintly as she nestled her head into Supergirl, terrified of both the assassination attempt and the powerful alien who now had her life literally in her hands.

Supergirl alighted onto the balcony of Lena’s office at L-Corp and slowly let Lena down, making sure she was steady on her feet before letting go. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Supergirl quickly scanned Lena with her eyes, searching for any sign that the woman had been injured.

“Really, Supergirl, I’m fine, thank you.” Lena responded as she took a few uncertain steps away from the alien who’d just saved her life. “Please go back and make sure that my girlfriend Kara Danvers and the other guests are all safe and sound.”

“Certainly,” Supergirl nodded as she flew away leaving a shaken Lena Luthor to retreat to the safety of her office in search of an alcoholic beverage.

Supergirl returned to the hospital event and before she landed she scanned the buildings nearby for any trace of the shooter, but was unsuccessful. Fortunately Alex and Maggie had jumped into action the moment the shots rang out and had the suspect in custody. Supergirl approached the women who were standing with the man in handcuffs. “Who hired you to try to kill Lena Luthor?”

The gunman just stood quietly, saying nothing but had a huge grin on his face as he leered at Supergirl. Kara knew it was Lex, Lena’s brother, who had hired the assassin even if the man wasn’t forthcoming with the information.

Leaning in near him Kara spoke quietly, “I know it was Lex Luthor who sent you so here’s how it’s going to go for you, so listen carefully. If you confess to me who hired you I’ll make sure you go into protective custody. If you keep quiet, I’ll make sure that Lex knows that you ratted him out, and you can deal with him on your own. So what’s it going to be?” Kara stepped back a bit and glared at the gunman.

“Lex Luthor hired me,” the assassin admitted, “now put me into protective custody like you said you would.”

“Are you working alone?” Kara asked him as she crossed her arms in front of the family symbol on her chest. When the gunman didn’t reply Kara’s heart started to race, Lena was alone and there was someone else out there gunning for her. “I’m not going to ask you again, are you working alone?” Kara took a step closer to the man, her eyes starting to faintly glow.

Fear shot across his face at the look from Supergirl, “No, I’m not working alone. My partner is waiting for her inside her penthouse in case I missed.”

Maggie jumped into action and radioed into NCPD headquarters and had them dispatch several heavily armed officers to Lena’s penthouse to arrest the other assassin.

Kara grabbed the man by the scruff of the collar and lifted him up into the air so that his feet dangled mere inches off the ground. “Supergirl! Don’t do it, Lena’s safe, put him down.”

Supergirl looked over at Alex who was pleading with her to put the man down, she longed to burn a hole right through whatever heart the creep had, but the look on Alex’s face made her pause just long enough to stop herself and let him go unharmed. Immediately Supergirl bolted into the sky, speeding towards Lena as quickly as she could.

Lena was sitting on the couch in her office, frantically trying to call Kara when Kara raced into the room and rushing over to Lena she grabbed her hand held her close. “Oh thank god you’re okay. Supergirl came and told me you were here, she and the NCPD caught the guy who tried to kill you so I raced over here as fast as I could.”

Lena buried her head into Kara’s shoulder and started to cry as she shook, the adrenaline slowly wearing off. “I’m so glad you’re okay too. I was thankful that Supergirl saved me, but when she whisked me away and left you and the other guests there with an unknown gunman around it made me so afraid for you.”

“I’m fine,” Kara pulled her in tighter, “I had just left the podium to tend to another matter when it all happened. Thank god Supergirl showed up when she did!”

Lena pulled back from the hug and looked at Kara, “Yes, I’m thankful that she was there right at the right time.” Lena began to eye Kara suspiciously. “How could she have possibly known that the shooter was about to pull the trigger and land in front of the bullets just in time?”

“I don’t know,” Kara said not looking Lena in the face. “Maybe she heard or saw something that alerted her to the danger you were in, I’m just glad she was there for you.”

“Yes,” Lena wasn’t appeased by the answer, “it certainly was fortuitous timing on her part.”

Kara pulled Lena back in for another hug, when Lena’s heart rate shot suddenly way up and her breath hitched at the contact with Kara’s shoulder. Lena pushed Kara away, eyes wide with fear, “Oh my god! Please tell me it’s not true!”

“What’s not true, Lena?” Kara asked afraid that Lena had finally connected the dots about her.

“You’re Supergirl!” Lena stated flatly. “Tell me I’m wrong, please tell me it’s not true! Please Kara, tell me that I haven’t been falling in love with an alien all this time!” With each statement Lena’s voice rose higher and higher. “You’re her, aren’t you? I knew it the second you held me, you have the same scent as she did, your body feels the same as hers did! How could you deceive me like that Kara?! I trusted you, I held you, I kissed you! Oh my god, I slept with you and almost made love with you! Please, tell me I’m wrong!”

Kara just stared quietly at Lena, listening to her rant. She knew there was no point in denying who she was any longer. She’d been found out and Lena was pissed at her for it.

“Say something!” Lena demanded. “Don’t just stand there staring at me, say something goddamn you!”

Kara hung her head, “I’m sorry Lena, you’re right, I am Supergirl. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I knew how you felt about aliens. I was holding on, waiting for you to change your mind, or to find the right moment to tell you. God knows I’ve wanted to tell you for months now, I was just so terrified of how you’d respond, of this response. I was terrified that I’d lose you. I’m sorry, I know it’s not going to make up for deceiving you, but I truly am sorry.”

Lena was seething with anger and fear and sadness as well. The woman she had fallen so deeply in love with, the woman she had held closely and caressed and been caressed by, the woman who’d slept in her bed and kissed so passionately, that very woman turned out to be an alien. Lena’s head was spinning with all that had just happened. First the attempt on her life, then being rescued by an alien, and now discovering that her lover was that very same alien. “Get out! Get out of my office, get out of my building, get out of my life! You’re fired! Kara how could you? You knew how I felt and you just used me! Get out, right now!!!”

Kara lifted her head and with tears running down her face she just stared at Lena, “I’ll go, and I promise never to come back. I’m sorry for hurting you. Please know that I love you with all my being and if you ever change your mind about me, I’ll be waiting for you. I really am truly and deeply sorry and hope that one day you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me.” Kara turned and slowly began to leave Lena’s office, crying as she went.

Lena’s heart was pounding in her chest so hard that it felt like it would explode right through the rib cage. Tears were flooding down her cheeks as she watched an alien, no Supergirl, no Kara, leave her office, her building, oh god, her life. Kara, her Kara, the same person who’d held her tightly when she’d cried after that nightmare, the same Kara who’s kiss she longed for on a daily basis, who’s smile brightened her day, that Kara was about to be gone from her life, forever. Before she even knew what she was doing she called out to her, “Kara! Wait!”

Kara stopped and turned around, not lifting her tear filled eyes to look at Lena, ashamed of how she’d deceived and so deeply hurt the woman she loved. Kara drew a deep breath, anticipating more verbal arrows penetrating her heart as Lena likely had another quiver filled, wanting to make sure she fired them all off at Kara before she left. Kara was willing to take them, she knew Lena needed to get it out of her system and truth be told, Kara felt like she deserved each and every one of them.

Lena didn’t know what to do next. Never had she felt so completely and utterly conflicted in her entire life. She was terrified of aliens but she loved Kara, but Kara was an alien, but she knew Kara, or did she? “Kara, do you have any idea of what you’ve done to me? I feel like my heart is being ripped into pieces. I’m both terrified of you and terrified of losing you. I want you to leave and I want you to stay. Just what in god’s name where you thinking would happen when I found out?”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Kara answered still not looking at Lena. “I hoped that over time you’d change your mind about aliens, see that we aren’t all evil or to be feared. But I never planned on falling in love with you when I started working here. And then when I did, I wanted to tell you, so many times I started to tell you and then fear of what’s happening right now shut me down. It was selfish and wrong of me not to be completely honest with you, and again I’m so very sorry for it.”

Lena took several deep breaths as she listened to Kara speak. Closing her eyes she put her hands over her face and fell to the ground sobbing. Her heart was aching so much, she didn’t know what to do.

On instinct Kara started for Lena the second she dropped to the floor but stopped herself, suspecting that Lena wouldn’t welcome her touch right now. So Kara just knelt down on both knees near Lena but far enough away to respect her fears, hung her head and waited quietly.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when Lena finally looked up and saw Kara kneeling in front of her, shaking as she sobbed quietly in front of her, not daring to look Lena in the eye. God how she loved Kara, her heart was shattering watching her sob, apparently sorry for her deception and devastated at Lena’s response. Lena rose slowly to her feet and step by tentative step she made her way closer to Kara. When she was so close that she could feel Kara breathing, Lena reached out a hand and gingerly touched the top of Kara’s head. At the touch Kara’s head fell into Lena’s legs, sobs increasing in sound and severity. Slowly, Lena began to run her fingers through Kara’s hair, the soft blond hair coursing between Lena’s long fingers felt good. 

Kara didn’t lift her head at the touch, she was terrified to look Lena in the face, terrified of the hatred she’d find in her eyes, hatred directed at Kara simply because she wasn’t human. Kara sat perfectly still with her head resting against Lena’s legs, thankful for one last embrace before she would be kicked out of Lena’s life forever.

Slowly, Lena sank to her knees so she was facing Kara. Lena brushed some of Kara’s gorgeous blond locks away from her face and tucked them behind her ear before she gently took hold of Kara’s chin with her fingers and lifted the girls face so that she could see her.

Kara closed her eyes tightly as she allowed her face to be raised, ashamed and afraid to look Lena in the eye. Kara swallowed deeply, waiting for the end to come.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, “open your eyes and look at me, please?”

Kara shook her head gently, she had never been so terrified in her entire life, she just couldn’t bear to look again on the anger and the hatred in the eyes of someone who hours ago had looked at her with such love and longing.

“Kara! Look at me, right now!” Lena demanded.

Slowly Kara opened her eyes and instead of anger and hatred she saw sadness and love in Lena’s face. It nearly shattered her to pieces to see the look on Lena’s face. It wasn’t what she’d expected, in fact, it was the opposite.

“What are we going to do?” Lena asked softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a bit heavy for some of you, especially for you SuperCorp fans. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one...it was getting a bit long.


	4. The Earth Stands Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with lots of pain, but never fear...love is a powerful force and wins the day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Reviews and comments cheerfully welcomed! Enjoy!!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSC

Kara looked at Lena; at least she wasn’t yelling at her and her eyes weren’t filled anger or hatred towards her, at least not at the moment.

“Kara,” Lena cupped her cheek in her hand, “I think that we need to take a little time. I know I need to make sure that I think this through as clearly as I can before I say anything else. I know I hurt you just now by what I said, by kicking you out of my life, I’m so sorry for that, I don’t want you to go. But you can’t stay while I’m still so afraid of aliens.”

Kara nodded as she faintly smiled, “I understand. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. You don’t have to apologize, I deserved everything you said, I hurt you deeply and I shouldn’t have. So if after you take some time to think things through you still want to end this and have me leave L-Corp I will honour your wishes.”

Lena’s heart nearly split in two at the sight of Kara. She could barely reconcile the strong Supergirl with the broken woman on her office floor as being one and the same person. “You need to understand that I love you. I love you so much or this wouldn’t hurt so badly. If I didn’t love you with everything I am, then I could just end it all. But I can’t because of how deeply I love you Kara Danvers.”

“Kara Zor-El,” Kara muttered, “my real name is Kara Zor-El, my adoptive name is Danvers.”

“Oh,” Lena was kind of surprised by Kara’s statement, “okay, I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers. So I think that it would be good would for you to take some well-deserved ‘holiday’ time from L-Corp so that I can think things through about us. Just two weeks, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara said placidly, “I told you my real name because I don’t want any more secrets between us, that is, if there is an ‘us’ anymore.”

“Thank you,” Lena smiled at Kara. Lena stood up and kissed Kara on the top of the head before she went around her desk, trying to create some space. 

Kara sat still on the floor for a brief moment, not sure what to do before she finally sighed and then stood up. Brushing off her clothing she lifted her face, “I’m going to get some of my things out of my office before I go…go on holiday. And, Lena…thank you. And to be clear, I love you too, with all of my heart, with everything that I am. I always will regardless of what you decide about…us.” And with that Kara turned and left Lena’s office.

Kara did all she could to keep her composure as she walked past other employees who were working into the evening. Once inside her office she closed the door and sank to the floor, holding her head in her hands. Would she ever feel welcome and at home on this planet? Would she ever just be loved for who she really was as a person? Yes, her family loved her, but she wanted to be ‘loved’ and to love. She wiped her tears and stood up, pulling herself together she gathered a few items from her office, threw them into a bag and using a slight burst of super speed, she left L-Corp to go on her ‘holiday’, whatever that was.

Kara dropped her stuff at her apartment and flew over to Alex’s place, she needed to talk with her big sister, she needed to be cuddled and cared for. She needed a sympathetic shoulder to cry on about Lena. Landing on the balcony of Alex’s apartment, she was enveloped by a huge hug by her sister. That was all it took to bring Kara to tears, she just stood there with her arms wrapped around her sister crying.

“Kara,” Alex finally spoke, “what happened with Lena?”

Kara and Alex curled up together on the couch while Kara told all that had happened in Lena’s office. “Oh Kara, I’m so sorry. But you know, I think Lena really does love you, for you and eventually she’ll get past her feelings about aliens.”

“I hope so Alex,” Kara sniffled, “I don’t know what I’ll do without her, I just love her so much.”

Suddenly Alex’s phone rang, it was the DEO, there was a large meta-human destroying the downtown core of National City. As soon as Alex told Kara the two of them went in search of the troublemaker.

Kara flew over the city and it wasn’t long before she found him. He was at least seven feet tall and nothing but sheer muscle. “Alex, I’ve got eyes on him. He’s huge, it looks like he’s been genetically altered, I bet you this is Cadmus’ doing and Lillian Luthor specifically. Time to take him down.”

“Kara!” Alex shouted into her phone earpiece, “Wait for DEO back up, we don’t know what we’re dealing with yet.”

Kara didn’t reply, she was in the middle of an intense battle with the creature and not doing well. The creature seemed to be as fast as it was strong and it repeatedly flung Kara into a nearby building, only to stomp over to her body as she struggled to stand up, grabbing her and tossing her into a building across the road. Shaking her head, she stood up, gritting her teeth she shot forward with all the speed she could muster and landed both fists right into the jaw of the creature, sending it reeling backward into a building.

Stunned briefly the creature hesitated to get up, allowing Kara to shoot at it with her laser vision. For some reason her laser vision worked but it wasn’t a strong as it normally was. She pushed with all her might to try to force it to have more power. The creature strode over to her and just as Kara’s laser vision reached peak the creature’s fist landed squarely into the side of Kara’s head, sending her flying backwards as the creature fell, dead to the ground.

Kara lay unconscious on the ground when Alex and the DEO agents arrived. Alex raced to Kara’s side, ordering two other agents to follow her and the rest to take care of the dead creature. Kara was placed in the DEO helicopter on a stretcher; Alex climbed in next to her. Her vitals weren’t good, there was a huge gash in the side of her head where the creature’s fist had slammed into her. “Let’s get this thing moving as fast as it can move!” 

As the helicopter flew towards the DEO Kara’s heart stopped beating twice, each time Alex had used the defibrillator on board the copter to restart her heart and get her stabilized by the time they landed.

Dr. Hamilton met them outside with a medical team, they rushed Kara into the medical bay and began to work on the stitching up the gash in her head. Two hours later Dr. Hamilton emerged to speak to Alex. “She’s stable but still critical, she required fifteen staples in the wound to the side of head. I ordered an MRI but I’d be surprised if she doesn’t have a serious concussion at the very least. Her powers are obviously blown and I have no idea for how long. The battle with that creature thoroughly drained her. The next 24 hours will be critical for her.”

“Wait,” Alex was shocked, “are you saying that she could die? She can’t die, she’s Supergirl!”

Dr. Hamilton put a hand on Alex’s arm, “She’s a strong fighter, and I believe she’s going to be okay. Have some faith in her will to live. Why don’t you go in and sit with her?”

Alex hugged Dr. Hamilton and then she went in and taking a seat next to Kara’s bed, she reached out and took her hand, listening to the sounds of the monitor keeping track of Kara’s heartbeat and the whirring of other machines that were working hard to keep an eye on Kara’s recovery.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lillian Luthor entered her daughter’s office with an evil smirk on her face. Lena looked pensive as she sat behind her desk, not even aware of her mother’s presence. Lillian stood still for a moment before her daughter finally realized that she was standing there. “Something seems to have had your attention, Lena.”

“Mother,” Lena greeted her flatly, “what brings you here at this time of night?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after the attempt on your life earlier,” Lillian smiled at her, “a mother cares what happens to her daughter.”

“You and I both know that you don’t care about me,” Lena shot back, “so let’s stop with the pretense of us having some sort of a mother-daughter thing going on shall we?”

Lillian took a seat across from Lena, “I also noticed that you were rescued by none other than Supergirl. I wanted to make sure that you were okay after your encounter with that alien.”

“Regardless of what you might think or feel about aliens, mother,” Lena responded, “she did save my life from the person Lex hired to kill me.”

“I see,” Lillian answered, “I’m sure you’re mistaken about Lex. It wouldn’t surprise me that Supergirl set the whole thing up just to trick you into thinking that she was good. Just like an alien to use deceit and guile.”

Lena chuckled at the suggestion that Kara had set it up to make her look good. Just then the screen in Lena’s office switched to show breaking news of the fight between Supergirl and some unknown creature. Lena turned up the volume and pretty much forgot that her mother was still sitting there.

“Just look at the devastation that she’s causing,” Lillian said in an accusatory manner.

“Devastation?” Lena looked briefly at her mother in response, “she’s being slammed against buildings by some creature, she’s not flying around pounding on the buildings. The question should be what is this thing and where did it come from?”

“It’s a meta-human.” Lillian stated flatly. “The organization I work for did some genetic modifications to his cell structure, unfortunately, he escaped before we could complete the process and went rogue on us. He was created to combat the alien menace that has plagued National City. It appears that we’re on the right track, the next time we’ll make sure the subject remains at our facility until we’re sure they’re ready to go after aliens only.”

“You created this thing?” Lena was shocked at her mother’s admission, “I can’t believe that you would do such a thing to a human being just to get at the aliens! Mother what’s wrong with you?”

“Acceptable losses in the fight against the alien menace,” Lillian answered Lena. “He signed waivers and was fully aware of what we were doing and why. He was a patriot who understood the latent dangers associated with aliens.”

Lena sat staring at the screen in front of her, eyes wide with shock and terror, as she watched the report of Kara’s battle with some inhuman creature in downtown National City, flinching each time Kara is slammed into a building. Terror filled Lena’s heart as heart as she watched the beast pummel Kara at the precise moment she blasted him with her laser vision. Lena was sure her heart stopped beating when she saw Kara’s body, lying motionless in the rubble left from the battle.

She saw Alex and several other agents race in Kara’s direction. She watched in horror as Kara was loaded onto a stretcher and then whisked away on a black helicopter to who knows where. The news shifted from the scene to the broadcast booth and Lena reached over to grab the remote, shutting it off. 

“Well it seems that he was successful in his job,” Lillian smirked at the sight of Kara’s seeming lifeless body lying on the ground. “Shame that he lost his life in the process, he’s truly a martyr for the cause.”

“Seriously?” Lena shot at Lillian, “Your science project goes postal on National City, putting human lives at risk and you’re happy about it?”

“This is war,” Lena said flatly, “there are always casualties in any war. You need to remember that just because Supergirl looks human, she isn’t, she’s a dangerous and unpredictable alien who can’t be trusted.”

“Mother, just leave.” Lena shot back at her. “I’m tired of your anti-alien vitriol that’s only foundation is because Superman put Lex behind bars. From what I’ve seen of Supergirl, she isn’t that evil. Maybe we need to judge each alien based on their actions, not group them all into one bundle. Humans have done plenty of harm to other humans long before there were any aliens on the planet. You might want to rethink your position and why you took it. I think you hate aliens because they have powers and you’re jealous of them. Safety and security has nothing to do with it. Now, if you don’t mind mother, I’ve had a long night and need to go home.”

Indignant Lillian stood up and before leaving she shot a glare of complete and utter disapproval at Lena.

Lena got up and went out to the balcony. Her mind was racing, her heart was shattering. She had no idea where Kara had been taken, she had no idea if she was even alive or not. This was all her fault; if only she’d been more accepting of who Kara was then she wouldn’t have left, she’d be there with Lena or they’d be at Lena’s place making passionate love to each other. Instead, Lena had let her fear get the better of her, she let the crap her mother had spewed to her about aliens infiltrate her heart and now, the alien, no the woman she loved could very well be dead.

How could she have been so blindly prejudiced against all aliens? She’d bought so completely into her mother’s hatred of them and had never really taken the time to think for herself. Now her hatred had cost her Kara.

Picking up her phone she sent Alex a text, asking how Kara was. It felt like forever until Alex replied. She was sending a car to pick Lena up so she could come and see Kara. At least Kara was still alive, or at least she was taking it that way. She grabbed her coat and bag and made her way to the front entrance where shortly after she arrived a black SUV pulled up to the curb, an agent got out of the front and opened a back door, allowing Lena to get inside.

When Lena arrived at the DEO she was lead inside to meet up with Alex. “How is she Alex?”

Alex hugged Lena tight, to the woman’s shock, “She’s alive and unconscious. She took a big hit to the side of her head and now has fifteen staples in the wound. Dr. Hamilton says she has a serious concussion and her powers are blown out as a result of the fight. The next 24 hours will be critical but she’s hopeful Kara will make a full recovery.”

Alex lead Lena through the hallways to the medical bay, where she stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway overwhelmed at the sight of Kara, tubes and wires attached all over her body. Lena put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming Kara’s name out loud. 

Lena walked across the room, tears streaming down her face as she approached Kara’s side. Reaching over she lifted a small strand of hair and tucked it back behind her ear. The wound on Kara’s head was covered by a large bandage, Lena brushed her fingers gently over it before she sat down in the chair that Alex had recently been in and began rubbing the back of Kara’s hand. “Oh Kara, I’m so sorry. Please come back to me, come back to us all. I need you. I don’t care where you’re from, all I know is that I love you. Please Kara, wake up.”

Alex came up behind Lena and placed a hand on her shoulder, “The doc has her sedated to try to give her time for the swelling on her brain to go down. She’s not going to wake up for a while.”

Lena chuckled, “Well that made me look like a complete idiot, trying to wake up a sedated patient. I just keep jumping to the wrong conclusions where she’s concerned. Thank you for letting me come and be with her; I imagine you two talked about what happened after the attempt on my life, so is this where you give me that big sister, ‘hurt my little sister and I’ll hurt you talk’, or something to that effect?”

Alex smiled, “No need for it now, you just did it for me. Seriously though Lena, she understood your reaction and she felt terrible for keeping her secret from you. She came and talked to me about it the other night, but I told her to wait until she was sure that you’d take it well and not out her to the whole world. She loves you and she felt terrible for keeping her identity from you, but she had no other option.”

Lena looked at Kara, knowing that if she hadn’t been so closed minded and filled with her mother’s hate that Kara would’ve been open with her about her identity. Lena hoped that when Kara woke up, she’d forgive her for being so awful to her and take her back. Lena would do everything in her power to make it up to Kara, if it took the rest of her life.


	5. Metanoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is taken from the Greek meaning to have a change of mind. That's all I'm going to say about it and let the chapter speak for itself.
> 
> It was difficult to write - creating a balance between the struggle and the change that Lena needed was tricky. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thanks for all the great comments and reviews. Enjoy!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Eliza Danvers stood in the doorway to the medical bay, watching Lena sleep with her head on Kara’s bed. She was shocked at the horrific sight that Kara was in, she’d seen her hurt before but nothing like this. Tears formed in Eliza’s eyes as she listened to the steady beeping from the heart monitor and the sound coming from the oxygen mask that was helping her breathe. 

Alex snuck up beside her mother as she stood still watching Kara. “Mom,” Alex turned Eliza towards her and held her close and the two just stood and cried together for a few moments. “Dr. Hamilton says that her vital signs are doing well, that she’s more stable than she was yesterday and she’s hopeful that Kara will recover.”

Eliza pulled back from the embrace and looked at Alex, “What is she doing here?” Eliza asked pointing at Lena. “Kara and I talked about her and Lena. I know she hates aliens, so I have to wonder what she’s doing here Alex?”

Alex pulled Eliza out into the hallway so as not to disturb Lena’s sleep and told her about the events surrounding the hospital party, the attempt on Lena’s life and how Lena had figured out who Kara really was. “Mom, I think that Lena’s had a change of heart for how she feels about aliens, and I think it’s because she really loves Kara.”

Eliza nodded and hugged Alex tightly, when she released her daughter she went in to see Kara. Eliza went up to the other side of the bed across from Lena and took Kara’s hand in hers. Her daughter was so pale, her face looked like she was in a bit of pain with a slight furrowing of her forehead. She smiled at the sight of a sleeping Lena Luthor, evidently Lena had had a change of heart regarding aliens.

Slowly Lena began to waken, as if she sensed someone staring at her. Lifting her head, her eyes shot wide open when she saw Eliza gazing at her. “Mrs. Danvers, I’m sorry I had no idea that you were here.”

“It’s okay,” Eliza smiled at Lena, “I’m sure you were tired, and please call me Eliza. May I call you Lena?”

“Of course,” Lena stood up and looked at Kara, hoping for some sort of a change in her condition, sad when she saw very little. She leaned over and gave Kara a gentle kiss on the cheek, it felt warm but there was no sign of any movement. “I’m going to get some coffee, can I get you anything?”

“No thank you Lena,” Eliza answered, “actually can we talk for a moment before you go get that coffee, please?”

Not sure what to think or do, Lena nodded and sat back down. She was afraid of what Eliza was about to say to her, likely knowing about how Lena felt about aliens.

“Alex tells me that you love Kara,” Eliza began, “I’m not here to judge whether you do or not, I’m just concerned that you now know who she is and you hate aliens. I have to wonder just what you plan on doing with the information. You could really cause quite a bit of damage to a lot of lives if you were to reveal her secret to the world.” 

Lena looked at Kara, “I love her Eliza, I love her with all my heart and I feel terrible for hurting her. She never did anything to deserve that and now…now look at her lying there with tubes and wires, I just hope I’ll get the chance to make it right with her, and that she’ll forgive me for it.”

“I know she loves you too,” Eliza answered Lena, “She’ll forgive you, don’t worry about it, but you haven’t answered my question about what you intend to do with the knowledge of who Kara is.”

Lena looked squarely at Eliza, “I have absolutely no intention of outing Kara. I fully understand that people would be in danger if the truth were to be out there and it wouldn’t serve any purpose for me to do it. While I may be struggling with the alien aspect of who Kara is, I still love her.”

Before Eliza could respond Kara started to make faint noises, and small whimpers of sound as she lolled her head and slowly began to wake up. “Kara, sweetie, wake up.” Eliza gently urged her daughter to come back to them.

Eliza pushed the call button to alert and the doctor and Alex that something had changed where Kara was concerned as she leaned in closer to Kara, and continued to encourage her to wake up.

“Where am I, what happened?” Kara asked weakly. 

Alex and Dr. Hamilton came into the medical bay, Lena stepped back so that they could check on Kara. “Kara, how’re you feeling?” Dr. Hamilton asked as she began her examination of Kara, shining a light into her eyes, checking on the readouts from the various machines.

“My head really hurts.” Kara answered as she reached up to touch the side of her head where the bandage was covering the staples. 

“You have a pretty nasty head wound from being hit by the creature,” Alex said as she watched Kara grimace in pain. “But you beat him.”

Kara smiled a bit, “Was anyone hurt?’

“No, no one was hurt,” Alex smiled at her sister, always worried about everyone else. “The only person who got hurt was you.” Alex looked up and saw that Lena was just standing back against the wall of the room, not saying anything or moving closer to Kara.

Alex was about to say something to her but Lena just shook her head at her to not do it. Lena knew that Kara was in a fragile physical state and seeing Lena, given the way they had parted might not be good for her right now. As much as Lena longed to be near Kara, she knew that staying back right now was the best thing for her.

Eliza looked from Alex to Lena and then back to Alex again. She didn’t understand why Lena was staying away from Kara, when Alex caught her eye and shook her head ever so slowly. Eliza looked at Lena and saw a small tear trickle down her face as she just stood there watching Kara, refusing to come closer, even though she so plainly longed to be near Kara. 

While Dr. Hamilton continued her assessment of Kara’s condition, Lena slipped out of the room quietly, she felt like her heart was going to explode and she just wanted some air. Kara was alive, she was awake, but Lena was so terrified that her words and her actions against Kara had cost her the girls love.

Alex had left the room going in search of Lena while the doctor continued to examine Kara. She found Lena curled up on the floor in a hallway, crying. Alex sat down next to Lena and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her closer, holding her tightly. “Lena, what’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy that Kara’s awake, only to find you sitting on the cold floor crying, so what’s going on?”

Lena sniffled, “I don’t know, I’m so relieved that she’s awake, but I’m also so afraid. I hurt her really badly and I’m afraid that I’ve ruined things for us with my hating aliens and the stuff I said to her. I know she said that she’d always love me, but I know I really hurt her, I’m just so afraid that I’ve lost her.”

Alex smiled, she knew how forgiving and loving her sister could be, she knew that Lena had nothing to worry about but it was kind of cute to watch her sweat it out in a sadistic kind of way. “Lena, she loves you and I know her, she’ll forgive you because you’ve forgiven her, unless I’m wrong about that one.”

“You’re right,” Lena sighed, “I think I forgave her almost as soon as I was done being upset with her. The thought of losing her nearly ripped me to shreds but I also knew I needed to deal with how I felt about aliens before I could take our relationship any farther.”

“Why?” Alex asked her pointedly. “If you truly love Kara it shouldn’t matter where she’s from or who she is. You have to love her, for her, all of who she is. Either you accept her for her entirely or you don’t. There shouldn’t be anything to ‘deal’ with where she’s concerned, unless you haven’t fully accepted that she’s an alien. But I have to ask, how does knowing that she’s an alien change or impact how you feel about her? It sounds like your love for her is conditional upon her being something that she’s not, a human. If that’s the case, I have to wonder if you really love her for her. I don’t mean that to sound judgmental I just want you to think about why you feel like you need time to sort out how you feel about Kara the alien when you say that you loved Kara when you thought she was human. She’s still Kara, what difference did it make knowing who she is?

Lena hung her head, she knew that Alex was right in what she said, and yet, if she’d known who Kara was in the first place nothing would ever have happened between them. She stopped herself mid thought and looked at Alex with wide eyes, she realized that her closed minded and unrealistic fear of aliens had nearly denied her the chance of having Kara in her life at all. “I know that Alex, I just don’t know how to get over or past it or whatever from my fear of aliens! My whole life I’ve been terrified of aliens, my mother made sure that I completely and fully had no ability to ever trust them. Now, that fear is threatening to rob me of the most amazing person I’ve ever known, simply because of where’s she from!”

Alex stood up and offered Lena a hand up, “Come with me please.”

Lena looked up at Alex, not sure what she was up to but she let Alex help her to her feet and followed her. They stopped outside the medical bay and Alex turned Lena so she could look through the window at Kara. “What are we doing here, Alex?”

“Look at her,” Alex gestured at Kara, “tell me what do you see?”

Lena sighed, “I see Kara, lying on a bed, hooked up wires with IV tubes running all over her body. I see a bandage on her head. Why, what should I see?”

Alex smiled, “Does she look scary to you? Does she look like she’s that terrible alien your mother lied to you about? Does she look like she’s going to jump up and spew fire at you or hurt you in some way? Or does she look like Kara? A wounded and very fragile person who risked her life to save other people? Do you see Kara, the woman who for the past several months has worked by your side? Do you see Kara, the woman who fell in love with you and you fell in love with right back? Do you see Kara, the woman who saved your life because she loved you? Tell me, what do you see Lena?”

Lena stared at Kara, the woman had fallen back asleep with her mom sitting by her side. For the first time she finally saw Kara for who she really was. She was so many things to so many people but to Lena she was just Kara, and she loved her. She fully and completely loved Kara for everything that she was, alien included. It finally dawned on Lena that Kara being an alien was what made her so special. Everything about Kara was Kryptonian, she was a product of her planet and then had come to earth as a precious gift, the last remnant of a world long gone. Lena finally saw everything that Kara was and her heart nearly burst knowing that this incredible woman loved Lena. “Thank you Alex. I see her now, I finally see Kara.”

Alex smiled at Lena and then hugged her close, “Now, go and be with her. She’ll want you to be there when she wakes up.”

Lena nodded and went inside the room, she smiled faintly at Eliza as she took hold of Kara’s hand, kissed the back of it tenderly and then sat down. “Your daughter is amazing.”

“I know,” Eliza answered, “she lost everything and has never let it make her bitter or resentful.”

“No,” Lena grinned, “I meant Alex. She’s an amazing woman with so much strength and wisdom, it’s easy to see why Kara adores her, and sees her as her hero actually.”

Eliza chuckled, “Yes, Alex is quite a woman. I’ve been blessed with two amazing daughters who never cease to amaze me either. Are you okay Lena?”

“Yes,” Lena answered, “I’m fine, thank you. Alex helped me see Kara for Kara, if that makes any sense. I can’t believe I was so foolish and nearly lost someone so incredible because I listened to the fear-filled lies of my mother who wasn’t interested in my well-being but was more jealous than anything else.”

Eliza smiled at Lena and then looked at Kara, her daughter was beginning to wake up slowly. “Kara, sweetie, wake up.”

Kara’s head lolled a tiny bit as she moaned out in obvious pain, “Alex?”

Alex was by her side in a breath, “I’m here Kara, what do you need?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t wait for back up,” Kara winced in some pain.

“It’s okay,” Alex smiled at her, “at least you’re consistent. And you beat the bad guy, so J’onn’s not too angry with you. Now me, on the other hand, I’m not impressed with your impulsiveness, but this conversation can wait until you’ve recovered. There’s someone here who wants to see you.” Alex used her head to motion for Kara to turn and look in the direction of Lena.

When Kara saw Lena she began to cry, “Lena, what are you doing here?”

Lena held Kara’s hand close to her heart, “Kara, my dear sweet beautiful Kara, I’m here because you were hurt and you needed me to be here. Don’t say another word, you need to rest and get better, we can talk more later, when you’re you again.” With that said, Lena brought Kara’s hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it before clutching it to her chest again.

Kara smiled and let out an obvious sigh of relief. She closed her eyes, the wound on the side of her head was throbbing and her head was pounding with the worst headache she’d ever had in her entire life. “Can I have something for the pain? My head really hurts a lot.”

Kara’s long road to recovery had begun. It was going to be a journey where not only her body healed but the relationship between Lena and Kara would start to heal too.


	6. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. This chapter has a bit of smut to it...the story was rated explicit afterall. Enjoy!
> 
> Lots still to happen...Cat comes back, Lillian is hovering in the wings, so much fun stuff to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thanks for all the comments and reviews! Enjoy!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara lay back on her bed, head supported by several soft pillows. It had been three days since she woke up from her battle with the meta-human creature. Her powers still hadn’t returned yet, and she knew that they’d be gone for a while given how hard she’d pushed her laser vision in order to defeat the creature. It was as if her body had been pushed beyond its limits, if that were possible. Coupled with the fact that the creature had connected with the side of her head at the precise moment she felled him and blew out her powers only added to the struggle.

Dr. Hamilton had completed an MRI and determined that Kara had a severe concussion to go along with the fifteen staples that adorned her head. Kara just wanted to go home, to sit in the sunshine to rest and recover her powers anywhere but at the DEO.

Lena had practically lived at the DEO with Kara, barely leaving long enough to shower, change her clothes and get something to eat. Her company was run from Kara’s bedside, she was very thankful for modern technology that made it possible.

Lena and Kara hadn’t had the deep ‘talk’ that they both knew they needed to have. Lena refused to talk about it until Kara was much stronger, fully healed would be preferable but there was no way they were going to have any such conversation while Kara was still recovering, Lena had flat out refused to do it regardless of how many times Kara tried to or how much pouting she did. Lena wasn’t immune to the power of the pout that Kara seemed to have, but she wasn’t a complete limp noodle either. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I won’t talk about that until you’re a lot stronger or even better yet, all healed and back to normal. So please, Kara, stop trying to make it happen.” Lena leaned over and lovingly kissed Kara on the lips as she smiled at her determination.

“But Lena,” Kara pleaded with her, “I feel so much better and I just want to make sure that the air is clear between us.”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Lena smiled at her as Kara pouted, “you can pout all you bloody well want to, but I’m not caving into it. We will talk, I promise you that, but you still have staples in your head and the doctor seemed to think that your concussion means that you need all the brain rest you can get; talking about something this important isn’t going to help your brain to rest, so drop it, please.”

Kara continued to pout, with a slight smirk on her face, but she dropped it, for now. She hated having something this big hanging in the air around them, but she knew that once Lena had made up her mind, that that was it. So, she lay her head back on the pillows again and closed her eyes, maybe time for a nap was approaching.

“Kara,” Lena asked, “do you have a headache?”

Kara nodded without opening her eyes, “Yeah, just a little bit, maybe a nap will help make it go away.”

“How about something for the pain?” Lena asked, “Or better yet, rest and stop pushing so hard, hmmm?”

Kara smiled, “Okay you win, I’ll drop it, for now. And yes, I’ll take something for the pain please.”

Lena kissed Kara as she went and got Dr. Hamilton to give her something for the pain. Kara could be one stubborn individual but then again Lena didn’t survive life in the Luthor household by being weak. “Excuse me, Dr. Hamilton,” Lena poked her head into the doctor’s office, “Kara has a bit of a headache and is wondering if she can have something for it?”

Dr. Hamilton looked up from her computer and smiled at Lena, “Let me guess, she was pushing you to talk about the two of you, correct?” Lena nodded and smiled. “Before you see her, any idea when she’ll be able to go home?”

Dr. Hamilton looked at Lena, “Tomorrow after I remove the staples from her head she’s going to be discharged. Is she going to your place or Alex’s or is Eliza staying with her? I don’t want her to be alone for at least a few more days. Her powers could suddenly return making it all moot, but until she heals or her powers return she shouldn’t be alone.”

“Thank you,” Lena replied, “I have no idea what her plans are, we haven’t talked about them yet.”

Dr. Hamilton walked into Kara’s room with some pain medication in her hands. “Kara I have something here for the pain. You’re supposed to be resting, not trying to have serious conversations with Lena Luthor.”

Kara smiled, “Did she rat me out to you?”

“No,” Dr. Hamilton answered as she handed Kara the medication and a glass of water. “I just happen to know something about my incredibly stubborn and determined patient. She did confirm it with a nod, but she didn’t ‘rat you out’ to me. On another note, I’m going to remove your staples tomorrow and then you can go home. But, I don’t want you to be alone, so you need to decide who’s willing to take you on, I mean, take care of you until either you heal or your powers come back. Okay?”

Kara chuckled a little, “I’m not that hard to handle, am I?”

Dr. Hamilton raised an eyebrow at the young hero, crossing her arms in front of her in the process, letting the expression on her face do all the talking.

Kara smiled, “Okay so I’m a little hard to handle, sometimes.”

Alex entered the room with Lena following her, “You have no idea!” 

Lots of discussion followed as to where Kara was going to go and who was going to take care of her, but her wishes were paramount in the discussion. It was finally decided that she would go and stay with Lena, something Lena had so desperately wanted to have happen.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Once they’d settled into Lena’s penthouse and Alex had left to return to work Kara and Lena sat quietly on the couch. Lena finally broke the silence, “I’m so glad you’re here Kara and I’m even happier that you’re doing so well.”

“So,” Kara looked directly at Lena, “when are we going to have that conversation we’ve been avoiding? Or rather, you’ve been making us avoid having. I appreciate that you wanted to wait until I was better, but if I’m going to stay here with you, we’re going to have it right now.”

Lena hung her head and then lifting her face she looked directly at Kara, “Okay then, where do you want to start?”

“I need to know that you’ve forgiven me for keeping my secret identity from you.” Kara started the conversation off. “I have to know that it’s not something that is going to be a thing between us down the road. And, I need to know if my being an alien is an issue or not. I kind of get the feeling that it isn’t, seeing as you’ve been kissing me and taking care of me and now I’m staying at your place, but I need to hear it from you. What changed your mind about me?”

“Kara,” Lena reached out and took hold of her hand, “there wasn’t anything to forgive; I understand why you had to keep it from me. I know I reacted really strongly to it and I was wrong to do that to you. So I’m the one that needs your forgiveness.” Lena paused to take a deep breath before she continued. “I was wrong to judge so harshly for being an alien. You were right not all aliens are bad and I judged you based on my fears and the prejudice driven into me by my mother rather than on who you are as a person.”

Tears were streaming down Lena’s face as she shared her heart with Kara. “When I watched you fight that creature, and then to see you lying on the ground looking like you were dead my whole world fell apart. I was sure I’d lost you and in that instant I knew that I loved you so very much and wanted to be with you. Then at the DEO, Alex helped me to see that just because I now knew that you weren’t from earth, it shouldn’t change who you were as a person nor how I felt about you if I really loved you like I said I did. I hate it when people judge me because I’m a Luthor, and then I went and did that very thing to you that I hate happening to me. What a hypocrite I am!”

Kara smiled at Lena, looking into her eyes with deep love and affection. “I’m glad you’ve changed your opinion on aliens, because I’m so in love with you too. I do have a question though, what are you going to do about your mother? She’s the head of Cadmus and I think she’s responsible for the creature I battled.”

“She was responsible for the creature,” Lena answered Kara, “she was in my office watching the news coverage of your battle with it and told me all about how she made it to fight aliens. She said it escaped before they could complete whatever it was they were doing to him and lost control of him. Kara, my mother isn’t afraid of aliens, she’s jealous of them, jealous of the power that you all have, that she can never have. She might be my mother, but you’re my girlfriend, at least I hope you are. I’ve never measured up to her expectations and I never will and now I certainly don’t want any part of her deranged anti-alien nonsense.”

“I’m your girlfriend?” Kara smiled at Lena.

“That’s all you got out of everything I just said to you?” Lena laughed, “Kara, did you even hear anything I just said to you?”

“I heard it all,” Kara said softly, “but the best part of it was the girlfriend bit. Did you really mean it? Because if you want me to be your girlfriend, you’re going to have to ask me to.”

Lena grinned at Kara and leaned over and hovered near her face, “Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you be my girlfriend, please? I think you’re the most spectacular and beautiful person I’ve ever known and I’d love to call you mine, and for you to call me yours.”

Kara’s breathing deepened as Lena’s lips hovered mere centimeters from hers, “Lena Luthor, I’d love nothing better than to be your girlfriend and for you to be mine.” Lena kissed Kara deeply and passionately, her tongue sweeping across Kara’s lower lip causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. When she was finished the kiss, Lena sat back and Kara reached out and cupped Lena’s cheek in her hand, “Lena…you’re so beautiful, do you know that? I’ve wanted to make love to you for what seems like ages…now I have the chance to take you in my arms and love you like no one has ever done before.”

“Kara,” Lena whispered, “are you sure you’re physically able to handle having sex right now? I mean, the doctor said you needed to rest and I’m pretty sure having sex doesn’t qualify as resting.”

“Hmmm,” Kara sighed, “you do have a point but isn’t that what modern pharmacology is for? And besides, I’m sure I’ll be in the most loving and tender hands with you. We don’t have to go ballistic to enjoy the sex, we have all the time in the world to just enjoy each other, to take it slowly. I’m sure I can handle that.” Kara leaned in and kissed Lena deeply again, she wanted this, regardless of the headache she was sure would follow.

Lena stood up and taking Kara’s hand she gently encouraged her to stand up and lead her down the hallway to the bedroom. Lena’s heart was pounding in her chest as she kissed Kara again, tongues probing and fighting for dominance. Lena’s hands roamed over Kara’s body, slowly she began to undress her lover, marveling at the sight of Kara’s incredible form as more and more skin was revealed. As Lena undressed Kara she was backing her up to the edge of the bed, when Kara touched the side of it, Lena gently pushed her down so she was sitting on it. Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks in her hands as she looked into her lovers eyes, “I love you, I love you with all of my heart, with all of my soul, with everything that I have and everything that I am, I love you Kara.”

It didn’t take them long before they were both naked and lying on top of the bed caressing one another, kissing and cuddling, taking their time enjoying each other’s body. Kara was on her back, allowing Lena to explore her body with her hands and her lips. Moaning when Lena’s soft hands massaged her breasts or rubbed her pert nipples, writhing in pleasure when Lena took a breast into her mouth and lovingly licked and sucked on it. 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, checking on her still recovering girlfriend.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara answered, “keep going, you feel amazing.”

Lena smirked as she continued her exploration of Kara’s supple body, slowly allowing her hand to meander down over her abdomen, making its way to Kara’s soft curly and very moist hair between her legs. Lena ghosted her hand gently over the mound of hair as Kara’s leg spread wider, almost involuntarily, longing for more. Lena was happy to oblige as she gently spread Kara’s moist folds and began to slowly rub her clit causing Kara’s hip to buck at the sensation. It wasn’t long before Lena had Kara at the edge of coming for her, “You’re so amazing, come for me my love, come for me.” As Lena whispered into Kara’s ear it was all that the woman needed to finally drive her over the edge and allow her body to explode in a powerful orgasm. 

Kara shook and moaned as she rode the waves of pleasure out until spent she lay motionless on the bed, breathing heavily, sweat pouring off of her body. 

Lena slowly removed her fingers and dragged them up Kara’s body, kissing her softly as she went. “Kara, are you okay? You look a little pale.”

Kara felt amazing and sick all at the same time. Her head was pounding from the concussion and the substantial increase in blood flow that making love had just produced in her body. She was both contented and in some discomfort all at the same time, but as far as she was concerned, it was so worth it. “I’m okay, the activity seems to have brought on a mild headache, but I’m fine. That was fantastic!”

Lena looked at Kara’s pale complexion with a bit of concern, “I think we should stop. I’ll go get you something for the pain.” Lena kissed Kara and went to climb off of the bed when Kara grabbed her.

“No,” Kara begged, “I’m fine, really I am; I just need a minute for my heart to settle back down. Then I want to show you just how much I love you too.”

“Kara,” Lena was firm in her voice tone, “we’re done for the night. You’re pale and I can tell that you’re in pain, so I’m not going to allow you to push yourself any further. I’m not going anywhere; you can owe me one if you like. But I’m going to get you something for your headache which I can plainly see that you have, and then I’m going to tuck you into this bed and cuddle you until you fall asleep.”

Kara smiled at Lena and nodded, “Thanks, I’d appreciate that.”

Once Kara had her medication into her system and was tucked snuggly under the covers, Lena spooned in behind her, wrapped her arms around her and caressed her hair until Kara drifted off into a deep sleep. Lena continued to run her fingers through Kara’s golden hair, so thankful that Kara was not only alive but more importantly that they were now dating. They’d gotten over the biggest hurdle of their relationship with barely a hiccup and now they were lovers.


	7. Mommy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I figured out the chapter numbering thing...lots more to come. 
> 
> This chapter is short by comparison to others, but it was fun to write. Lillian Luthor is just so evil and I scared myself enjoying writing her evil thoughts down.
> 
> Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thank you for all the comments and reviews, I really appreciate them. Enjoy!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lena woke to a ray of sunshine peeking through the window covering. Kara lay next to her, sleeping soundly with a faint smile on her face. Lena gently turned on her side to face Kara and tucking one arm under her head she lay gazing at the beautiful woman as she slept. A sense of peace and contentment flooded Lena’s heart as she watched the steady rise and fall of Kara’s chest as she breathed deeply in a sound sleep. Kara was alive and getting better each day and most importantly, they were together. Lena let out a long slow sigh as she allowed herself the pleasure of watching this amazing woman just sleep next to her.

Lena’s eyes shifted to the healing wound on Kara’s head. It wasn’t as ugly as it once had been; even without her powers it was evident that Kara was a swift healer. Lena could see that Kara’s hair would mostly cover any scar that would remain once she was better; in fact, she wondered if there would be a scar once her powers returned. She hoped that there would be no evidence of any scar, that being a Kryptonian with amazing healing powers would wipe away all signs of the battle wound she’d received protecting the people of National City.

Lena’s heart began to hurt as she remembered watching Kara nearly die fighting a creature that her mother had made in some laboratory. Her mother’s hatred of aliens had so jaded her judgment that she was willing to destroy another human beings life in order to strike out at them. How could her mother justify doing what she did to a fellow human, a human being she swore she was trying to keep safe from the alien menace? It seemed so contradictory, so hypocritical to say the least.

Lena wondered what her mother would do if she knew that her daughter was now involved with an alien, a super alien in fact. The Luthors and the Supers didn’t have the best history with each other. Lena had too often seen a deep seeded fire of pure hatred rise in her eyes whenever Superman or Supergirl were mentioned. Lena remembered the palpable hatred oozing from her mother in the court room when Lex was being sentenced to multiple life sentences thanks to Superman. If her mother had her own laser vision Lena was sure that fire would have shot out from them and obliterated Superman on the spot, if that were even possible.

Lex had deserved those life sentences. He’d killed so many people in his quest for world domination and his twisted pursuit of destroying Superman. Lena had tried on numerous occasions to reason with Lex, to try to get him to stop putting people at risk and harming them in his quest to kill Superman. But Lex had been obsessed with the man of steel and as a result people perished. Now her brother was not only in jail, but he was actively hiring people to kill her; he held her partially responsible for what happened to him and for him being behind bars. Lena’s heart had broken slightly the day they put Lex in chains before they led him from the courtroom to begin his life behind bars.

Lena knew that her mother was directly behind Lex’s maniacal obsession with Superman. Lillian had been as powerful and deliberate with drilling her hatred of aliens into her beloved son as she had into Lena. So, Lena lay beside Kara, her alien girlfriend wondering just what her mother might do to Lena and to Kara if she ever found out the truth. Lena shuddered a bit at the thought. Her mother could be ruthless and treacherous when it came to her hatred of aliens, especially those of the Super kind. They would have to be extra careful and make certain that Kara’s identity remained a secret; both of their lives might very well depend upon it.

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara softly on the cheek as her girlfriend began to waken. Pushing a stray lock of Kara’s hair off her face, Lena smiled as she watched Kara wake up. When Kara’s eyes opened and she’d turn to face her, Lena grinned, “Good morning Kara. Did you sleep okay?”

Kara stretched a bit as she smiled and turned to face Lena, “Good morning, I slept like a baby.”

“Really?” Lena smirked, “what up every three hours for a feeding and a change?”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Kara chuckled, “very funny. No, I slept soundly, like a rock.”

Lena had a huge grin on her face as she leaned in and kissed Kara again, “You’re adorable do you know that?”

“Hmmm,” Kara sighed, “so I’ve been told.”

“I have to go into the office today,” Lena said as she trailed a finger over Kara’s shoulder and chest. “Are you planning on resting quietly here for the day or do I need to get Alex to come and sit on you?”

“Again with the attempt at being funny?” Kara smiled at Lena, “I promise I’ll rest quietly here today, Alex’s help is not needed.” 

“Thank you,” Lena said as she moved to get out of bed, “I should be home sometime in the late afternoon. I’m going to tell people that you’re away on a holiday for now, okay? Given the distinctive injuries you received, it would difficult at best to keep people from connecting the dots about who you are if they were to see you or we told them that you’d been in some sort of an accident, too coincidental. Maybe, if you behave, you and I can actually go somewhere on a real holiday once you’re recovered.”

“Why do I have to behave if you don’t?” Kara winked at Lena. “And besides, I’m always good, I’m very good.”  
Lena felt her heart beat rise at the suggestive look in Kara’s face and the way she said she was very good. It wouldn’t take much for to motivate Lena to take another day off and stay at home, making sure that Kara was indeed very good, but she’d been away from L-Corp long enough. 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lena was hard at work behind her computer when her mother entered her office, uninvited and unwelcomed. “Mother.” Lena didn’t have much else to say to her.

“Lena darling,” Lillian called her endearing names when she was trying to manipulate the woman into doing something. “I understand that L-Corp has created a device that scans a person and reveals if they’re an alien or not, is that true?”

Lena stared at her mother for a moment, not sure why she was interested in the technology that Lena now regretted ever making. “Why do you want to know that?”

Lillian raised an eyebrow at her daughters petulance, “I have my reasons. So it’s true then, you have a device that detects if a person is an alien or a human?”

Lena leaned back in her chair, “Yes, I did create such a device but it’s still in the experimental stages. Why are you interested in it, if I may be so bold as to ask?”

“I’d like to take it and study it.” Lillian responded, “See if there’s a way we can modify it to better suit our goal of eliminating the alien threat from the world. You’re still in agreement with me about the need to eradicate the earth from all aliens, aren’t you?”

Lena knew it would be too suspicious if she suddenly had a change of heart about aliens. Her mother was no fool and wouldn’t rest until she figured out what motivated Lena’s shifting position, which she knew would lead her hateful mother right to Kara. “Mother, I created that device not to destroy alien life, but to give humans the ability to know who a person really was. Deception of that type is very dangerous for humanity and as the earth is ours, we should know who’s human and who’s not. I have no intention of letting you use it to create some sort of a weapon to kill aliens. I’ve worked too hard to give L-Corp a good name and I won’t let anything or anyone damage it. If you go at alien life using something that my company created, we’ll be forever attached to you and Cadmus and the good name will be lost. So, no, you can’t have it”

Lillian bristled at her daughters refusal to hand over the device. “I see. So you’ve lost your nerve where dealing with aliens is concerned then. I suspect Supergirl saving your life clouded your judgment and you’ve let your emotions get the best of you.”

Lena didn’t like the implication from her mother that she was emotionally weak and that’s why she’d softened her stance on aliens a bit. “Mother, there are people on this planet who believe that aliens have a right to be here, that some of them do good and contribute to society. I don’t want to alienate them, so to speak, by hurting aliens. I’m just trying to strike a balance between those who fear them and those who trust them, and I’m trying to make some money in the process, a lot of money.”

Lillian stared at Lena for a hard moment, trying to determine if she believed her daughter or not. Lena had come to them at a very young age, but she hadn’t been born a Luthor, so ensuring that the girl understood and embraced her adoptive heritage, no her calling to lead the world in so many ways had been a task that Lillian didn’t take lightly. Lena had taken to Lex almost immediately, she adored her older brother, but when he went off the rails thanks to Superman, Lena had been visibly rocked to the core. Lillian had tried to help Lena maintain a proper perspective on just where the blame plainly lay, that if Superman hadn’t done what he did, then Lex wouldn’t have had to take such drastic actions.

Superman, in fact all things to do with those who called themselves ‘super’ made Lillian’s blood boil. This ‘Supergirl’ as she called herself was no more to be trusted than her older cousin. In fact, Lillian believed her to be much more dangerous, much less worthy of trust. She was a gorgeous blond with all the right features needed to sway and manipulate the witless populace into loving her, into trusting her blindly. Lillian could feel the hatred for the girl coursing through her veins like fire. She longed to get her hands on Supergirl, to lock her up at Cadmus and ‘study’ her until there was little left to study. No matter how hard they tried, no matter what methods they employed, the girl always seemed to escape. One day, Lillian imagined to herself, one day she’d succeed in securing Supergirl at Cadmus, she promised herself that.

“Well then,” Lillian snapped back to the moment with Lena, “if you’re not going to give it to me, I suppose we’ll have to develop our own device.” With that Lillian turned and exited Lena’s office, a new and fresh purpose in her quest to rid the world of aliens. She’d make her own device, she was a Luthor after all, a device that would not only detect but alien life, but deal with it in a decisive and final way.

Lena sighed as she walked her mother stalk out of her office with a new goal in mind. She knew her mother wouldn’t stop until Kara and every other alien on the planet were eradicated. At least she could inform Alex and the DEO of her mother’s plans, help them try to stay one step ahead of her.


	8. Red Light!  Green Light!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I managed to capture the intent I had when I originally set out to write this chapter making fun of Lillian...but there it is.
> 
> The chapter title is reminiscent of a game I played as a child...don't know if it's still played or not but I thought it was cute any way.
> 
> Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thank you all so much for the comments, the reviews and the support. Enjoy!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lena went out to her office balcony after her mother had left. She needed a breath of fresh air to clear her head as she tried to figure out how to best handle her mother and her pathological hatred of aliens. It was plain that eventually her mother would figure out that Lena had changed her mind about aliens and she wanted to be ahead of her mother with a game plan all laid out for how she, no they, were going to deal with Lillian.

Lena regretted ever making the alien detection device. Her intentions had been good, but intentions acted upon out of twisted understanding and wrong motives were never good. Now she had to remove the product from L-Corp before it hit the production line, but she needed to come up with a plausible reason for it, not just for the board and shareholders in the company but mostly for her mother.

Looking at her watch and deciding that it was time she went home for the day to be with Kara, Lena opened the locked container which held the detection device and shoved it into her handbag before she left for the day. As she rode the elevator down she began to wonder just how Kara had beaten the device when she’d first shown it to her in the office? Kara was an alien, but the device had shown her to be a human, how was that possible? Was there a design flaw in it? Did it not work on some aliens, such as Kryptonians? Lena suspected that Kara knew the answer to the questions that were swirling around in her head.

When Lena entered her penthouse she smiled broadly when she saw Kara asleep on the couch, wrapped in Lena’s favourite blanket. She was definitely adorable to say the least. Lena put her handbag down, slipped off her heels and padded across the floor towards Kara, taking a seat on the coffee table she grinned as she watched Kara sleeping, again. How this person had to enraptured Lena’s heart and life, Lena had no way of knowing, she just knew that the sight of Kara whether awake or asleep sent a warm feeling right down to her core. If only her mother could see Kara for who she really was, not some dangerous alien, but a person from another world who needed a home, who needed someone to love her, who was beautiful and amazing and strong. Lowering her eyes, Lena knew she’d have better luck winning the lottery than ever seeing that day come to pass.

Lena lightly kissed Kara on the forehead after noticing the bottle of pain medication and a nearly empty glass of water on the table near Kara. Obviously Kara had been in some degree of pain and had taken the medication and then laid down to sleep it off. Lena quietly rose and went in search of a glass of wine; once she had a glass of her favourite vintage she made her way to a chair across from Kara, where Lena could sip her wine while she watched her lover sleep so peacefully.

Lena marvelled at the sheer level of peace that seemed to emanate from Kara no matter what was happening in her life. Kara’s world had been destroyed, her family and friends all killed and yet there she slept, peacefully. People like Lena’s mother were perpetually trying to hurt or kill her in spite of all the good she did, and yet there she slept, peacefully. Kara had just risked her life, again, for a people she owed nothing to, a people who were fickle at best and would turn on her at the drop of a hat, and yet there she slept, peacefully.

What was her secret, Lena wondered as she continued to drink her wine in silence. How did Kara repeatedly face death and destruction and despair and yet come out on the other side with this big beautiful smile and a peace that allowed her to sleep so soundly? There was no guile in Kara, no jealousy, no anger or bitterness or rage. Hate was the last emotion she seemed to feel, even for those who deserved it, those who tried to kill her. How did she do it? What was the secret of her contentment?

Rarely in Lena’s life had she ever known contentment. Unease, unrest, always striving and moving and pushing further, deeper, higher, that was Lena’s experience. Contentment was in her vocabulary but certainly not in her experience. Her entire family had never known the peace that Kara appeared to have mastered somehow. Life for a Luthor was a thing to be conquered, to be mastered, never to be enjoyed or loved. 

Yawning Kara opened her eyes and saw Lena sitting, staring at her. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Why not?” Lena answered. “You’re lying there so peacefully and beautifully, who wouldn’t just sit and stare at you? Especially since I’m your girlfriend I can do it if I want to. How’s your headache?”

“How did you know I had a headache?” Kara asked as she rose to a sitting position.

“Oh I don’t know,” Lena smiled, “maybe the pill bottle and glass of water sitting near you.”

Kara laughed, “Oh yeah. So how was your day at work? Did L-Corp fall apart without your presence?”

Lena looked down at her glass as she fingered the rim, “My mother paid me a visit. She wanted the alien detection device I built so she could modify it to not only detect if someone was an alien, but would kill them once they were revealed by it.”

“Oh,” Kara didn’t know what to say to her. “What did you do?”

Lena looked at Kara a little hurt, but she understood what was likely going through Kara’s mind. “I didn’t give to her. I told her I didn’t want aliens dead that I just felt that people deserved to know who was an alien living among them. She wasn’t impressed, but if I suddenly had a change of heart where aliens are concerned she’d be like a dog with a bone and wouldn’t stop pressing and searching until she found out why and I was afraid that in the process she’d figure out who you are in the process. I had to keep up a front about aliens, at least for now. I’m sorry if that upsets you.”

Kara looked down at her fingers, “It doesn’t upset me Lena; I just didn’t know what to say or do when you told me what your mom wanted from you.”

Lena looked at Kara, was this alien thing going to be an issue between them or would they be able to get past it? “I brought it home. I’m going to halt any production of it and cancel the project.”

“Why did you bring it home?” Kara asked as she shifted to get more comfortable.

“I have an idea about how to use it against my mother but I need your help.” Lena grinned at Kara. “Before we do this though, I am curious as to how you beat the device that day in my office? You’re an alien, but it didn’t register you as one, how did you beat it?”

Kara grinned, “I cheated; when you weren’t looking I used my laser vision on it. I wasn’t sure it would work but it did. I guess I broke it, sorry.”

Lena smiled as she shook her head at Kara’s answer, “It took that little action to render the device inaccurate and useless. Maybe it wouldn’t have been the big success I thought it would be. Are you hungry? I’m starving, so let’s get something to eat and keep talking about this.”

Lena and Kara spent the next few hours enjoying Kara’s favourite meal of pizza and potstickers, talking about their relationship, life in general and eventually the device. “So, what do you want to do with it?” Kara asked.

“I want to use it to humiliate my mother,” Lena answered flatly. 

“Lena,” Kara spoke gently, “but she’s your mother, I know you disagree with her on things, but humiliating her seems a bit strong.”

“I know,” Lena continued, “but my plan will not only make her regret her position, or at least I hope it will, but it will get her to drop wanting to use the device if she believes it doesn’t work.”

Lena dug the device out of her handbag and set it on the table. They spent the next couple of hours examining it, repairing the damage Kara had done to it and talking about how best to alter the device to achieve their goal.

“Kara,” Lena asked, “would you do me a favour, now that we’ve repaired the device, would you try it for real for me?”

Kara just stared at Lena, not sure what to say or do in response to her request. “Why?” Truth be told, Kara didn’t like it, it made her feel uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry,” Lean reached out and touched her arm, “I didn’t mean it like that, I meant that if you try it, we’ll be able to see if we’ve really repaired it or not. Kara, I already know who you are, and I don’t care about it. Certainly last night should have confirmed that I love you and I don’t care where you came from, unless it didn’t and you still worry about how I feel about aliens?”

“No,” Kara answered, “I believe you about how you feel, and yes, last night was a powerful confirmation of your change of heart about me. It makes sense that we need to test it on an alien to make sure it’s working correctly and I guess I should be the one to do it, seeing as how I’m the person who broke it in the first place.”

Kara took the device in her hand and placed her finger on the identification pad, a few seconds later it beeped and the light on it turned red, indicating that she was an alien and confirming that the repair had worked.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled as Kara laid the device back down on the table. “Now let’s get to work on modifying this thing so we can put an end to it once and for all.”

They spent the next two hours playing with the device, trying different things to get it to do what Lena wanted it to. When Lena looked at Kara, she was rubbing her forehead and her eyes were closed. It was obvious that she had a headache. “Kara, are you okay?”

Kara smiled weakly at Lena, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” Lena looked at her with concern, “you’re a terrible liar. It’s obvious that you have a headache. Let’s stop and I’ll get you something for it.”

“No, Lena, really I’m fine,” Kara argued.

“Seriously,” Lena put her hand on Kara’s cheek, “you really are a terrible liar my dear. Come on, let’s go sit on the couch and cuddle while we wait for your medication to kick in.”

Lena went and got Kara’s pills and then offered her a couple of tablets with a fresh glass of water. Once Kara had taken them, Lena took her hand and led her to the couch where she proceeded to wrap Kara up in a blanket and then into Lena’s loving arms. 

Kara nestled into Lena’s embrace, resting her head on the woman’s chest. Her head did hurt, she’d never had a headache before, this concussion was not fun and she couldn’t wait for her powers to return so she didn’t have to deal with them anymore. Kara sighed as Lena stroked her hair softly, encouraging Kara to just relax and enjoy being loved and cared for.

It was one in the morning when Lena woke up, her arms still firmly wrapped around a sleeping Kara. They’d fallen asleep on the couch, apparently safe and secure in the embrace. Gently Lena woke Kara and they made their way to the bedroom, crawling into the bed, it didn’t take long before they were both sound asleep.

Lena was dreaming, she was having the best dream of her life. Kara, her amazing lover was kissing her neck as she caressed her breasts. Soft gentle lips moved over Lena’s body, while strong loving hands roamed freely over her stomach, making their way between her legs. To Lena’s surprise she woke up to discover that her dream wasn’t a dream, it was really happening. Kara was slowly using passionate caresses and kisses to rouse Lena from slumber with the obvious desire to make love to her. “Kara…”

“Shhh,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear, “it’s fine, I’m okay, in fact I’m very okay. Just lay back and enjoy please.”

Lena pushed back a bit so that she could clearly see Kara’s face in the moonlight as it shone through the window, “Your powers have returned, haven’t they?” The lustful grin on Kara’s face was all the confirmation that Lena needed.

“Yes,” Kara answered, “now let me show you the benefits of being made love to by a superhero.” Kara winked at Lena as she dove into making mad passionate love to her. Kara was as gentle as a lover as she was powerful as a hero. For the next hour Kara paid close attention to every detail of Lena’s body as she sought to bring Lena to the most incredible sexual experience she’d ever had. By the time Kara had drawn Lena to the edge of coming Lena was not only begging for it, she was writhing and moaning as her body surged closer to orgasm until suddenly she found release and plummeted into a series of orgasms, one after the other, until fully spent her body sagged beneath Kara.

“Wow!” Lena said when she finally opened her eyes to see a smiling Kara looking at her. “If I’d known what you were capable of that I never would have waited this long to experience it! Yes, there are definite benefits of being made love to by a superhero, it seems your fingers are your own personal vibrator. Welcome back Supergirl!”

Kara grinned as she blushed slightly at Lena’s comments. “So, you enjoyed it then, right? You managed to squeeze out an orgasm or two I gather?” Kara was teasing Lena as she was enjoying the satisfied look that was all over Lena’s beautiful face.

“Nope,” Lena grinned, “I didn’t enjoy it…I loved it! Oh my god Kara I can’t even remember the number of orgasms I had!” Lena reached up and pulled Kara in for a passionate kiss. “What time is it?”

“Sometime around six in the morning,” Kara answered, “I thought you might like this type of a wake up instead of a nasty alarm going off. Want to share a shower, you know, help save the planet’s water supply?” Kara winked at Lena.

“I would if I thought I could stand long enough,” Lena sighed at Kara. “I think you broke me.”

“No need to worry about that, I’ve got you.” Kara smiled as she lifted Lena effortlessly from the bed and carried her to the shower where she proceeded to not only support her bodily as she washed Lena’s body and hair, but while she carried Lena through at least two more orgasms before the shower ended when the water began to turn cold.

Lena lay back on the bed, she was finally dressed and ready for the day, but the energy she’d spent being made love to repeatedly, had drained her.

“Let’s go,” Kara held out a hand to help Lena up, “I think you are in desperate need of coffee and some food, I know I am. Come on, let me take you to breakfast before we go to the office.” When Lena was on her feet, Kara cupped her face in her hands and plied her with a deep kiss.

Lena sighed, she wasn’t sure she could go another round and make it to work today, but damn Kara’s mouth was amazing, her kisses were fantastic. 

Kara leaned back from the kiss and looked at Lena, “That was just a promise of what’s instore for you tonight.” 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lena was on her third large double espresso in the last two hours. Kara’s love making abilities had sucked the life out of her body, it was a good feeling but Lena was sure that if Kara did to her tonight what she did to her this morning, Lena was going to need a holiday.

Kara stood in the doorway with a massive grin on her face as she watched Lena struggle with being so tired, knowing that it was entirely her doing. “Hey there, how’re you doing?”

“I hate you,” Lena smirked as she tried to not look up from her computer. “You’re terrible do you know that? I can’t concentrate on what I’m doing, I keep looking at the couch thinking that I could just curl up on it for a quick nap. You totally wrecked me, but I love you.”

“Sorry,” Kara wasn’t really all that sorry, but it was her fault that Lena was so exhausted. 

They were working together on the couch, laughing when Lillian walked in. “Lena, can we talk for a moment please?”

“Mother,” Lena greeted her with a slight sigh, “what do you need now?”

Lillian looked at Kara and then at Lena, “Privately please?”

“No,” Lena stately plainly, “Kara stays here. She’s my right hand and is a part of everything L-Corp does and I suspect that my saying no again to you about the device will result in you leaving and then she’ll just have to come back, so just tell me what you want.”

Lillian pursed her lips at Lena’s attitude, “I understand from sources that you’re planning on not producing the alien detection device, that you’re scraping the project. May I ask why?”

“It doesn’t work,” Lena stated flatly. “It’s inconsistent and unreliable, so I’m ending the project.”

“May I see it, please?” Lillian asked.

“Look mother,” Lena sighed, “it’s flawed. Here let me show you what I mean.” Lena got up and took the device out of the container, “Kara, would you be so kind as to test it for my mother?” 

Kara got up and went and put her finger on the device display, a few seconds later it beeped and the display showed green, that she was a human being.

“Now mother,” Lena held it in her direction, “you try it.”

Lillian looked at her daughter with a hint of confusion but placed her finger on the pad. A few seconds later the device beeped and the display light turned red, it identified Lillian as an alien. The look of disgust and anger on her face over the device’s accusation of Lillian would’ve been funny if it wasn’t sad. “I am not an alien!” Lillian asserted. 

“Well mother,” Lena stated with no expression on her face, “the device says that you are. Is there something you want to tell me? Or do you agree that the device is flawed?”

Lillian crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defiant manner, “I am not an alien and I’m offended that you would even suggest something so disgusting to me. Plainly the device is wrong and doesn’t work.”

Kara stood behind Lillian where she couldn’t be seen, trying her level best not to laugh as she watched the leader of an organization that was hell bent on killing her deal with being accused as being something she so vehemently hated.

“I told you it didn’t work,” Lena said as she laid the device down on her desk. “If I’d manufactured this and sold it so many lives would’ve been ruined and then L-Corp would have been destroyed from the lawsuits that would certainly result. So you see mother, there’s no point in making it.”

“Well that is a shame certainly,” Lillian replied, “but does that mean you shouldn’t continue to research it and correct the flaw?”

“Mother,” Lena answered, “our conversation about what you’d do with it has caused me to take a step back completely from the device. The potential for someone modifying it and doing harm with it is too great a risk and one I’m not prepared to take. I’m trying to make L-Corp a company with a good and positive name and you’re ideologies and determination to rid the world of aliens go against that goal.”

Lillian glared at Lena before she turned on her heels, nearly running into Kara as she stormed out of Lena’s office.

Once they were sure her mother was really gone, Lena smiled at Kara, “That went off perfectly, don’t you think?”

Kara grinned as she replied, “It was awesome! I could barely keep from laughing when the device showed she was an alien. I thought she was going to pop her cork! Yes, it definitely went perfectly.” Kara pulled Lena in close for a kiss, “Thank you.”


	9. Vengeance is Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thanks for the comments and reviews, I really do appreciate them. 

I do love to write angst and drama and mean people getting what they deserve – I love justice because we get so little of it sometimes in our world so I write about it if I can. This chapter has lots of all of that stuff… be warned!!!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lillian Luthor seethed as she sat in the back seat of the limo as she left L-Corp. Never, absolutely never, had she been so utterly embarrassed as she had been as a result of the alien detection device. Lena practically smirked when she saw the device light up red, proclaiming her alien hating mother was an alien, falsely. It was as if Lena somehow knew that it would do that to her, as if she’d been set up some how by Lena.

Then to make matters worse she’d embarrassed her mother in front of that assistant. Lena called the girl her right hand, but she was merely a glorified assistant. Likely being paid way more than she was worth. Maybe the assistant, what was her name again, was ‘assisting Lena with other things. Maybe she was an ‘assistant with benefits’, was that even a thing, well it was now. Making her mother out to be an alien in front of the help was a low blow, even for Lena. Lillian smirked, maybe the girl was a Luthor at heart, only a Luthor would be so diabolical in their desire to inflict pain in any form they could, even if it was for something as simple as embarrassing someone.

When Lillian was in her penthouse, standing on her balcony with a double shot of scotch in her hand, she began to plot just the very best way to make Lena pay for what she had done. Normally Lillian would have been proud of her daughter, provided she had done it someone else, but doing what she did to her mother of all people, that was going too far, that was begging for Lillian to take vengeance on her daughter and show her that by Luthor standards, Lena was a baby where treachery and betrayal was concerned.

Lillian’s eyes narrowed as a plan began to take shape in her heart; a plan that would deal decisively with her adoptive daughters insolence. Lillian was going to show Lena what true power really was and how to wield it properly. 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara and Lena cuddled in the afterglow of an amazing evening of making love to each other. Lena was resting with her head on Kara’s chest, one arm draped over her body as Kara played with Lena’s hair. “I wish I’d had a camera on my head to record my mother’s reaction to the device beeping aloud that she was an alien. You were behind her and couldn’t see her face, but I’m telling you Kara, it was one of the best moments of my life.”

Kara smiled as she continued to caress Lena’s hair. “Hmmm, yes I’m sure it was epic to see.”

Lena sighed, “The problem is that she’ll do something to me to retaliate for it, to make me regret doing it because I’m sure she suspects that somehow I knew it would happen. She will know that I did it on purpose and will want to remind me in some way that I messed with the wrong woman. Strange, growing up she taught me to be treacherous and intentional in everything I did, to be void of the ‘soft’ emotions as she called them and make sure that I was willing to do whatever was necessary to establish dominance and control no matter what setting or relationship I was in, but if I ever used those skills on her I paid dearly for it, as if she was out of bounds.”

Kara grinned, “So are you telling me that you’ve established dominance and control of our relationship? That when we’re together here in your bed that you’re being treacherous and intentional with me? Should I start calling you ‘Miss’ in here?” 

Lena lifted her head and smiled at Kara, “Oh I’ll never tell, controlling someone as powerful as you are without their knowledge is part of the fun.”

Kara laughed out loud, “Yeah right! You’re not fooling me Lena Luthor! I happen to intimately know just how soft you really are, remember that.” Kara leaned down and kissed Lena so intensely that Lena had to pull away to catch her breath. “Are you sure I’m not the one in control in here?”

Lena laughed, “You’ve got complete control over my heart my love, the rest of me is just along for the ride.”

Kara rolled Lena over so her girlfriend was lying flat on her back with Kara holding her head in one hand while the other traced gentle lines over her body. “I don’t care who’s in control in here as long as we’re here. But right now, I’m going to exercise such control over you in every way that you’ll be begging me for release before I’m done with you. The only thing I really want control of is making sure you’re happy, and satiated, and spent, and feeling thoroughly loved and adored.”

Lena moaned as Kara began to make good on her word, spending the next two hours ravishing Lena’s body, driving her to the peak of release, only to pull her back crying out in frustration. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Lena did in fact, beg Kara for release, to stop taking her to the edge only to deny her.

Kara smile profusely at Lena’s request, “Anything for you my love, as you wish.”

When Kara was finished with Lena she lay beside her enjoying the sheer look of contentment on her face, breathing deeply, as tiny beads of sweat trickled over her naked body making her shudder in the chill air. Kara leaned over and ever so gently kissed Lena, making the woman sigh deeply beneath.

“Okay,” Lena barely whispered, “you win. I’m done.”

Kara shifted off of the bed, she lifted her lover in her arms as she drew the sheets back and lovingly laid Lena down before she covered her. Then Kara climbed in on the other side and engulfed Lena in her arms, “Good night my beautiful and amazing woman. I love you.”

“Hmmmm, good night Kara, I love you too.” And with that Lena fell into a deep sleep.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lena awoke to an empty bed, rolling over she found a note with a flower from Kara, the DEO needed Supergirl to take care of an alien who had escaped containment at the facility, she’d see her at the office later.

Lena lay back and smiled as she sniffed the flower, Kara was a romantic at heart, but wasn’t very smart about protecting her identity, leaving a note like this was dangerous. Lena got up and lit the note on fire, dropping it into a garbage can watching it until it burned up completely.

Lena had time for a quick shower and some breakfast before heading into L-Corp for a day filled with meetings. She hated meetings, she’d rather run her company without so much nonsense from others, but they were a necessary evil, so she’d endure them until Kara would show up and brighten her day.

Lena stood in front of the mirror, putting on the finishing touches to her makeup when she heard a noise at the front door. She figured Kara was finished at the DEO and had come back before going in to the office. “Kara? Did everything go okay?”

Silence.

That was odd, Kara heard everything, and by everything she literally heard it all right down to Lena’s heartbeat, how did the woman not hear her?

Lena turned and walked down the hallway towards the front door when she stopped dead in her tracks. There standing in front of her was a masked man, dressed in black with a gun pointed at her head.

“Quiet!” The intruder ordered Lena, “Don’t make a sound or I’ll shoot you where you stand. Turn around and put your hands behind your back.” 

Lena’s face went pale as she slowly turned and complied with the man. She knew he wasn’t with the police, the police always identified themselves; she had absolutely no idea just who he was or what he wanted with her. She winced when she felt handcuffs attached tightly to her wrists, securing her arms in place and then she gasped when a dark hood was placed over her head.

The intruder turned Lena around and led her out of her penthouse and into a waiting elevator. She could hear radio noise, “Package is secure, delivery in twenty minutes.”

Lena prayed as she stepped into the elevator that somehow, some way this man wouldn’t succeed in taking her; she could sense that there was another individual in there with them, in her heart she knew that no one would be coming to her aid. Fear engulfed her heart as she was ushered out of the elevator and into some sort of a vehicle. Once she was inside, it sped off.

Lena lost track of time, trying to pay attention to stops, turns, increases in speed, but she was so terrified she simply couldn’t keep up. Eventually, the vehicle stopped and someone pulled her out, she heard a door to a building open and felt a change in temperature as they entered the building. Several turns later she was seated in a chair, the handcuffs were removed and her wrists and ankles were secured to the chair before it was reclined. It reminded her of being in a dentist chair; once she was reclined the hood was removed. 

She blinked several times at the bright overhead light that was pointed directly at her face. Her eyes needed a few moments to adjust to the light. She heard the familiar sound of high heels move across the floor closer to where she was lying. Turning her head her eyes shot wide open at the sight of her mother, staring down at her. “Mother, what’s going on? Where am I?”

“Lena darling,” Lillian sneered at her daughter, “this is payback for what happened in your office. You need a reminder of just who you’re dealing with when you poke at me like that, especially in front of that tramp assistant you’re fucking.”

Lena knew her mother would seek some sort of revenge for what happened, but she’d never in her wildest dreams envisioned this as a possibility. “Mom…”

“No, stop right there!” Lillian stopped Lena dead in her tracks. “I don’t want to hear it, I’m not interested in whatever lie you’ll spew at me. You’ve chosen to side with the aliens, that’s obvious, so I’ve decided to make sure you understand the implications of that choice.”

Lena stared at her mother, not knowing what to say, absolutely scared to death. 

“Don’t worry,” Lillian smirked at Lena, “I’m sure Supergirl will try to save you again, in fact I’m counting on it.” And with that Lillian strode from Lena’s presence.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara, Hank and Alex were debriefing in the main control room at the DEO when the screens all began to flash on and off then the white faceless mask of Cadmus appeared on the screen. “Supergirl, we have Lena Luthor, we’re willing to release her unharmed if you surrender yourself to us, without condition and of your own free will. If you don’t comply, things here won’t go well for her. Time to really be a hero and save the day. You have two hours, if you decide to do the honorable thing we will make arrangements for the transfer.”

The camera turned to show Lena bound to a medical chair, with a look of sheer terror on her face. Kara gasped at the sight. Then the screen went back to normal and Kara stood with her hands at her sides, fists clenched tightly, her jaw set firm, and a light fire was kindling in her eyes, only to be doused by tears.

Kara knew that Lillian had taken Lena and that she meant business. She knew that Lillian wasn’t above hurting Lena in order to achieve her goal; she knew that she had no other option but to comply with their demands and surrender herself to Cadmus in exchange for Lena’s life.

“Kara, no!” Alex stood in front of her sister knowing what was going on in her mind. 

Kara just stared at Alex, “I have to Alex, you know that they’ll kill her or worse they’ll use her in their twisted experiments if I don’t. I’m sorry but I have no other choice.” Angry tears filled Kara’s face as she realized the truth in what she had to do to save Lena.

Hank crossed his arms in front of his chest, “There has to be another way Kara. Aren’t you the one who’s always saying that there’s another way. We just have to figure it out, but you’re not just handing yourself over to them.”

Kara stared at Hank, she didn’t want to do it, but right now there was no other option. “Until you come up with a better solution, I’m doing this. I can’t allow anything to happen to her.”

“We’ll do everything we can to save her Kara,” Alex put her hand on Kara’s arm, “but you sacrificing yourself isn’t an option. Lillian won’t hurt her own daughter.”

“Lena’s adopted,” Kara answered, “Lillian doesn’t really love her; she never has, so I wouldn’t count on motherly love to help Lena.”

The two short hours flew by; they had a game plan but it was shaky at best. It was a good thing, because at precisely the two hour point the screens lit up with the ugly white masked face. “Supergirl, what is your answer?”

Supergirl walked toward the screen, “I’ll surrender myself if you release Lena Luthor first. I am a person of my word, if you release her I swear I will go willingly.”

The mask leaned to the side, “First of all, you are not a person, you are a disgusting alien, second, your word means nothing to us. Surrender to us and we will release her unharmed.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Supergirl answered Cadmus. “So let’s do an exchange, me for Lena, at the docks, one hour.”

“No,” the Cadmus creep replied, “you will come to the docks where you will meet a representative of our organization who will give you instructions where to go next. If there is any sign of anyone from the DEO or any other organization present, the deal will be off and Lena’s fate will be your responsibility.”

Supergirl stood quietly for a moment, “I said I would surrender myself and I will, but I’m not playing this game and risking you keeping Miss Luthor as well. The docks in one hour, I will have one agent with me to make sure that Miss Luthor is safely removed and then I will come with you of my own free will.”

“Done.” The camera shifted one more time to show Lena, tears streaming down her face.

“Supergirl!” Lena shouted when she realized the camera was pointed at her. “Don’t do it, please don’t do it! My mother is responsible for this, she just wants to get you, please don’t let her!”

The screen went blank and Kara stood stock still trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

Alex looked at Kara, “I don’t like this, they agreed to it all way too easily, they’re up to something.”

Hank agreed, “Alex you need to be on the alert so that they don’t take you too.”

Kara sighed, “Let’s get moving and be there before there before they are. I want to make sure that this goes off smoothly and that we get Lena back safely.”


	10. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thank you all for the comments, reviews and kudos…I really appreciate them. Enjoy!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lillian grinned broadly as she entered the room where Lena was being held. The look of terror on her daughters’ face was enough confirmation for her that not only had the message been received, as in don’t screw with mommy, but that Lena would never be so stupid ever again. “Lena, your time is us is almost over. No, don’t look so terrified, I’m not a monster, I’m not going to kill you. We’re letting you go.”

Lena didn’t know what to make of that, “Just like that, you’re letting me go.”

“Well,” Lillian glared at her, “it’s not that simple, but yes, you’re going to be released in an hour or so. I do hope, my dear daughter, that you’ve learned something from this little…event.”

“Oh I did learn something,” Lena stared back at her mother, “I learned that you’re incredibly insecure to have done this simply because a device I created embarrassed you. I tried to tell you that it didn’t work, and you didn’t take my word for it, then you get upset with me over it and have me kidnapped and scared me nearly to death. I learned that you don’t care for me one little bit and while I’m legally a Luthor, I’m certainly not your ‘dear daughter’.”

Lillian took hold of Lena’s chin in her hand and lifted it so she could look down at her as she delivered her message. “I certainly hope that you learned so much more than that. I hope that you learned never to fuck with me. I hope that you learned that I’m willing to do what’s necessary to protect the Luthor name and to rid the planet of the alien menace.”

“So,” Lena ventured to ask, “when am I being released?”

“We’re taking you to make an ‘exchange’” Lillian responded, “an alien is giving themselves up to secure your release and is voluntarily submitting themselves to Cadmus.”

Lena’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach, it had to be Kara. Only Kara would be so selfless where Lena was concerned. She wasn’t prepared to allow her girlfriend to sacrifice herself to an organization that would most certainly do unspeakable things to her.

Two guards came and undid the restraints that held Lena to the chair and then using handcuffs they secured her hands behind her back once she was standing. Placing the black hood back on her head, the guards then led Lena back out of the room and into a waiting vehicle. Lena hoped that Kara and the DEO had created a plan to make sure that both Lena and Kara would be safe from Cadmus. She hoped that Kara wouldn’t really risk her life to save Lena’s by giving herself to them.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Supergirl stood with her hands on her hips as she watched the black vehicle approach. Alex stood close by, her hand resting on her holstered weapon. The vehicle came to a stop thirty feet from them and for a few moments nothing happened. Kara turned to look at Alex, wondering what was going on when the rear door to the car opened and Lena stepped out, and stood staring at Kara.

Kara’s heart was pounding so hard she was sure it would bust through her chest, the sight of Lena looking so terrified nearly broke her. The two women just stood staring at each other when out of the other side of the car Lillian stepped, leering at Supergirl with disgust and disdain written all over her face. 

“Supergirl,” Lillian called out to her, “get over here right now and kneel on the ground with your hands behind your head. Lena will not be allowed to move until you are secured. Any attempt to rescue her will result in her being shot, I have several sharp shooters with her in their crosshairs.”

“No Kara,” Alex reached out and put a hand on her arm gently but firmly, “there’s no way she’s going to just let Lena go once she’s convinced she has you, then she’ll have you both.”

Kara nodded at Alex, “I know.” Kara looked at Lillian, “Sorry but what assurances do we have that once you have me that you’ll let her go? I’m true to my word, release her and I’ll come quietly and willingly, with no resistance.”

Lena’s heart leapt into her throat, “Supergirl, no, please don’t do this. She won’t hurt me, she just wants you, please, don’t do this!”

Lillian glared at Lena, “I wouldn’t be so certain of that, if Supergirl doesn’t surrender fully and completely to us, I won’t hesitate to make sure that you pay for it. Now, Supergirl, do as I instructed right now or the deal is off.”

Supergirl began to walk slowly towards the car, her eyes never leaving Lena’s as she got closer and closer. She stopped just a few feet away from Lena and smiled faintly at her.

Lena knowing that Kara could hear her whispered, “Kara, no, please don’t do this. I can’t live with you doing this. I can’t live without you, please don’t do this.”

Kara nodded slightly as she smiled at Lena, “I’m here, now let her go.”

“On your knees, now!” Lillian ordered Supergirl.

Supergirl glared at Lillian, “Not until you release her.”

Lillian seethed with anger and hatred, how dare this alien tell her what to do! Before she could give an order to release Lena a huge meta-human creature, similar to the last one that had nearly killed Kara, landed on the roof of the vehicle, crushing in flat. 

The creature swatted at Supergirl but missed as the hero shot upwards into the sky. Then the creature turned its attention onto Lillian, anger and hatred practically oozing from its pores. “You did this to me! You told me that I’d be a god, you told me that I’d be a protector of mankind! You didn’t tell me that I’d be this disgusting monster! You liar!”

The creature raised his arm to take a swipe at Lillian who was frozen in place in shock, but before he could make full contact with her, Supergirl had slammed into him sending him flying backwards and smashing into the ground, leaving a huge crater. Before the creature could rise, Supergirl used her freeze breath on him, engulfing him in a thick cocoon of ice. Scooping the creature she flew with all the speed she could muster and deposited him into a cell at the DEO, with only seconds to spare before the creature was able to shatter the ice and break free.

Confident that the meta-human was locked up and no longer a threat, Supergirl sped back to the docks. Lillian was lying on the ground, the creatures hand had grazed her head, sending her reeling in pain, blood flowing from a wound. Supergirl landed nearby and rushing in, she scooped Lillian in her arms and flew her to the nearest hospital. “Can I get a little help here please?” Supergirl held onto Lillian until a gurney was brought out so she could lay the woman down on it.

Using her x ray vision, Supergirl examine the head wound, “The skull isn’t fractured but it looks like she has some swelling happening on her brain from being struck hard.” Looking Lillian in the face, “You’re safe now Mrs. Luthor, I’ll go back and make sure that your daughter is safe too.” With that Supergirl shot up into the sky and flew with all speed back to Lena and Alex.

When she landed at the docks, Alex had the driver and another male in handcuffs, kneeling on the ground with several DEO agents guarding them. Lena was sitting on the ground, shaken from the recent events, terrified for Kara. When Lena saw Supergirl land, she stood up and smiled at her. Lena longed to race over and wrap her arms around the hero, but she was in a relationship with Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. Any suspicious eyes would wonder just what was going on if she embraced the hero and broke down crying, which she so desperately longed to do.

“Your mother is safe at National City Hospital,” Supergirl said to Lena. “If you’d like, I can fly you to her.”

“No thank you Supergirl.” Lena replied, “but I wouldn’t mind it if you took me home, I’ve had a terrible ordeal.”

“It would be my pleasure. Agent Danvers, do you need any further assistance from me?” Supergirl asked Alex.

“No, thank you Supergirl,” Alex answered, “I think that Miss Luthor needs to see a doctor though before she goes home.”

Supergirl looked at Lena, “I’ll take her to the DEO to see the doctor there, is that okay with you Miss Luthor?”

Lena nodded, she couldn’t talk, she just wanted to wrap her arms around Kara and feel for herself that she was safe.

Supergirl gently scooped Lena into her arms and slowly lifted off the ground and flew to the DEO. Once in the air Kara smiled at Lena, “Are you okay?”

Lena wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around Kara’s neck, “I’m fine now that I’m safely in your arms.” Then Lena smacked Kara’s shoulder, “How could you take that kind of a risk, letting yourself be taken by her and Cadmus just to save me?”

Kara smiled, “How could I not? How could I let her hurt you and not try to do something about it?”

Lena leaned into Kara’s chest and started to cry. She was so thankful that both she and Kara were safe, but the stress of all that had just happened finally slammed into her, it slammed into her hard. Her mother was willing to hurt her to get to Kara, no to get to Supergirl, and to get even for something so simple as being embarrassed. “Is she okay?” Lena asked Kara about her mother’s condition.

“I think so,” Kara answered, “the creatures’ hand only grazed her. She has a nasty cut but she was conscious and alert when I left her at the hospital.”

Landing on the balcony of the DEO, Kara slowly set Lena on her feet, “Let’s get you checked out. I know you’re fine, I just want to make sure before I take you home, so no arguing with me please.”

Lena smiled at her as she nodded and followed Kara into the medical bay at the DEO. After a complete examination by Dr. Hamilton, Lena was given the all clear before being sent home.

While Lena had been seeing the doctor, Alex and the rest of the DEO agents, along with their prisoners, returned to the site. “How’s Lena doing? Was she hurt at all?’

“No,” Kara answered, “she wasn’t hurt, just shaken up a bit I think, but other than that she’s fine. Pissed at me I think, but she’ll get over it, or I’ll help her get over it.”

Alex shook her head, “Okay, more information than my imagination can handle. What about Lillian Luthor, I take it you dropped her off at National City Hospital?”

“Yeah,” Supergirl replied, “she had a pretty nasty looking cut to her head where the hand of that thing grazed her, but I didn’t see any skull fractures, so I think she’ll be fine.”

Alex smiled at her hero sister, “Only you would take a risk to save the life of someone who hates you so vehemently. I’m proud of you and pissed at you all at the same time!”

Kara looked at Alex with confusion, “What did I do that pissed you off?”

“If that creature hadn’t attacked when he did you’d be a prisoner of Cadmus as we speak!” Alex stated trying her very best not to yell at Kara. “You surrendering to them wasn’t what we’d planned, Kara. If she got her hands on you, you’d be tortured and then dead before we could even find you. You took too big a risk for Lena.”

Kara stared at Alex, “I did what I thought was necessary to save Lena’s life. There was no way on this planet that I was leaving her in her mothers’ hands when I could do something about it. I’m sorry that I deviated from the plan, but I never thought it would work in the first place. Any risk I have to take to save Lena will never be too big for me, the same as it would be for me to take risks to save you if you needed me to. So deal with it, I love her and will do whatever is necessary to protect her, the same way I’d do anything to protect you.”

Alex wrapped Kara in a big hug, “I know that Kara, I get it, but I was just so scared that I’d lost you.”

Lena was standing nearby watching the interaction having been cleared to go home by the doctor. “I agree with Alex, I’m pissed at you too!”

Kara broke the hug to turn and see Lena standing there with her hands on her hips. “Lena, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena smiled, “but you my dear are in deep trouble. While I appreciate your willingness to sacrifice yourself for me, you shouldn’t have done that. How was I supposed to live knowing that my evil mother was doing horrible things to you because you sacrificed yourself for me? I’d have gone out of my mind! Don’t you ever do something so idiotic again!”

Kara stared at Lena, not knowing what to say or do. She was kind of hurt at Lena’s outburst but she also understood it. Kara had taken a big risk in what she had been about to do, she had felt that she had to do whatever she could, do whatever was necessary to save Lena, that her own life was inconsequential. She hadn’t stopped to think about how Lena would feel about Kara trading her life for Lena’s. “I’m sorry.” Kara hung her head, fighting back tears, she turned and flew out of the DEO.

Lena stood dumbfounded when Kara left. She hadn’t meant to drive her away, but she needed to make sure that Kara understood how Lena felt. Lena turned to look at Alex, “Did I just lose her?”

Alex smiled, “No, she left so she could cry. She won’t cry at the DEO while she’s wearing the Supergirl outfit, she wants to make sure that the agents have confidence in her in every way. And I think she feels a little bit humiliated by you in front of the other agents, but she’ll get over it. Come on, let me drive you home.”

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lena walked slowly into her penthouse. She had no idea where Kara was, she only knew that she longed to hold her girlfriend close, to apologize for her reaction at the DEO and be safe in each other’s embrace. She went to her bar and poured herself a double shot of scotch before moving out to her balcony, hoping to see Kara somewhere in the sky above. The sun had recently set, and the dusk was slowly turning to dark when she stopped dead in her tracks to see Kara standing still in her Supergirl outfit, leaning on her arms against the balcony railing.

“Kara,” Lena began softly hoping she wouldn’t spook the girl into the night sky. “I’m sorry for what I said, I should’ve waited for us to be alone before we talked, and so I could calm down and not say something I didn’t mean. I’m sorry I called you an idiot, you’re by no means anywhere near that.”

Kara turned and looked at Lena. The sadness on her face nearly took Lena’s breath away. Obviously Kara had some reason for doing what she did, and instead of giving her the chance Lena had humiliated her in front of her colleagues. “Kara, please say something.”

“Do you have any idea what it is to lose everyone and everything you’ve ever known and loved?” Kara finally spoke. “To know that there was nothing, absolutely nothing that you could do to prevent it from happening. To fly away in the safety of an escape pod while you literally watch your world explode, do you have any idea what that does to a person? It makes you vow to never again just stand by and let those you love perish if there’s anything at all that you can do about it. I’m sorry that I scared you like that, but I’ll never ever again not do everything to protect those that I love, even if it puts me at risk.”

Lena came closer and took Kara’s hand, “Then you understand why I was so upset. To be the survivor when someone you loves gives their life for you is a terrible burden to bear. If Cadmus had gotten their hands on you, I’d be the survivor, just like you are right now. I know that what I did and said was wrong, and I’m sorry for it.”

Kara grabbed Lena and pulled her in for a powerful embrace, she kissed her tenderly on the lips and then taking her cheek in her hand, caressing it with her thumb, “I know, and I’m sorry too.”

They kissed deeply for several minutes, because there was nothing better than kissing and making up, except maybe kissing and making out.


	11. A Change of Heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are waiting for Cat to return and deal with James and Snapper....sorry but this isn't the chapter where it happens...hahahahahaha...sorry about that....but I promise it will happen soon. I just need to deal with Lillian Luthor in appropriate ways before I deal with those two idiots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thanks for the comments and reviews, they really do fuel the writer to keep going. Enjoy!

***SC***

Lena sat quietly next to her mother’s hospital bed. Lillian had been admitted after Supergirl had dropped her off at the emergency room. There was a large piece of gauze on the side Lillian’s head covering the six sutures that had used to close up the wound. A CT scan had confirmed that Lillian had a fairly severe concussion. The doctor had told Lena that had the blow fully connected with Lillian’s head the woman most certainly would be dead right now.

Lillian slowly began to wake up, her head was pounding with pain. When she opened her eyes she saw her daughter sitting beside her, staring at her cell phone. “What happened?”

Lena looked up from her phone, “Some meta-human creature that you created escaped from Cadmus and attacked you while the exchange was taking place. Supergirl jumped in just in time to keep the creature from fully connecting with your thick skull. She captured the creature and then she brought you here. Supergirl saved your life mother.”

Lillian closed her eyes, trying to remember the events that Lena was talking about. Yes, she could vaguely remember Supergirl taking on her creation as the beast tried to kill her. Terrific, she thought to herself, just terrific, now what was she supposed to feel about aliens when an alien had just saved her life?

Mind you, she wouldn’t have had to make such a being if there weren’t any aliens, the whole thing would never have happened if the earth still belonged to just humans. So, in some twisted way, it was Supergirl’s fault after all.

Lena smiled at her mother, she knew that in her twisted brain she was coming up with a reason why it was Supergirl’s fault, and would by no means take responsibility for the creature that attacked her. “Mother, I’m glad you’re going to be alright, thanks to Supergirl. I was going to wait until you’re better to have this conversation, but screw it, you don’t deserve it. What you did to me was unconscionable. How could you do that to your daughter? Oh wait, I know, I’m not really your daughter now am I? Well, I’m going to make this simple for you, until your attitude and behavior toward me and aliens for that matter changes, I want nothing to do with you. Now I’m certain that that doesn’t mean anything to you and you’ll just go on with your hate filled ways, but I want no part of it or you. If you should ever decide that you want to be a decent human being and apologize to me for what you did, you know where I am.”

Without waiting for a reply, Lena got up and left Lillian’s room. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she was breathing deeply. She’d never in her entire life spoken to her mother that way. There had been several times where she’d longed to have the courage to say those things, the way she said them, but today was different. Her mother had tried to hurt her and even worse, had tried to hurt Kara, and that was completely unacceptable. Lena loved Kara with all her being and there was no way in hell that her narcissistic self-righteous psychotic mother was ever going to harm Kara, not if Lena had anything to say about it.

Lillian watched in stunned silence as her daughter both tore a strip off of her and then proceeded to walk out of the room without giving her so much as a chance to say one word. Lillian smirked, she had to admit that she was impressed that her daughter finally seemed to have grown a pair of she-balls, it had taken long enough. The trouble was she now had to reconcile herself with the fact that her life had just been saved by an alien, and a super alien at that. Of all the people on the planet who could have saved her life, why did it have to be that alien bitch? How could she continue to justify her hatred of all things alien, especially those of the Kryptonian type when one of them had just saved her, and done so while she was trying to get her hands on the girl to ‘experiment’ on her. Life had a funny way some times. 

***SC***

Kara walked into Lena’s office and saw the far off stare on her girlfriends face. Lena had the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen. “Earth to Lena…anyone home? How’s your mom doing?”

Lena gave her head a slight shake as she roused herself from whatever daydream she was a part of, “She’s fine, she has a concussion and some stitches to her head, but she’ll be okay. Thank you for saving her life, I’m not sure she appreciated the fact that Supergirl saved her life though.”

Kara smiled at Lena, “You’re welcome. I’m glad she’ll be okay.”

“Thanks to you,” Lena got up and came around to wrap her arms around Kara and held her closely. Pulling away from the hug Lena looked at Kara, “I told her I wanted nothing more to do with her, ever, until she apologized for what she did to me and she had a change of heart about aliens.”

Kara grabbed her by both arms lightly, “What? Why would you do that? She’s your mother. Lena I love you and I’m thankful for what you intended by doing that, but I don’t want you to have to choose between me and her.”

Lena took her hands and put them on Kara’s cheeks, “Oh Kara, you didn’t put me in that position, she did with her hatred, not to mention her having me kidnapped. That played a huge part in my decision to cut her out of my life. But you, you are my life my love.”

Kara just stared at Lena not knowing what to say. “I don’t know what to say, Lena.”

“There’s nothing to say,” Lena smiled at her, “she made her choices and I’ve made mine, they’re in conflict with each other, and I’m not prepared to have her in my life with how she feels about aliens, particularly Kryptonians, especially since I happen to be madly, deeply, passionately in love with one of them. I choose you Kara, I choose us.”

Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss, hoping that her lips could in some way convey the depth of her love. She longed to make sure that Kara knew, really truly knew, that Lena loved her fully and completely. When the kiss ended Lena could see the fire in Kara’s eyes, she knew that look, the look that said her desire was for Lena in every way possible. 

Lena moved away from Kara and went around her desk, “Jess, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day, cancels Kara’s as well too please. We’re leaving early for a change.”

If either of them could’ve seen Jess’s face as she began to fulfill her boss’s request, they would’ve blushed. Jess knew that they were seeing one another; you couldn’t work as closely as she did to these two incredible women and not see the love that had formed between them. “Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena stood in front of Kara, “I know it’s early but I own the company and I want to spend the day with my girlfriend, then take her to dinner, then take her…well or maybe we can take each other. Come on, let’s go!”

***SC***

The entire day was fantastic, how could it be anything other than that. Kara was with Lena, they didn’t do anything out of the ordinary but they did it together. Kara couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so much, Lena had the silliest sense of humour.

They were enjoying a spectacular dinner at one of National City’s most expensive restaurants, holding hands between courses, when Lena just stared into Kara’s eyes, saying nothing. It was actually starting to make Kara feel a bit uncomfortable. “Ummm, Lena, are you okay?”

“No,” Lena answered, “but I’m pretty sure I will be in a minute.” Lena took a deep breath, “Kara, I’m going to ask you something and if you want to say no, it’s okay, but I’m hoping you’ll say yes, but if you don’t it’s fine too.”

Kara grinned at Lena, “It’s okay, whatever it is, just ask me.”

Lena swallowed deeply, “I was wondering if maybe you’d be interested in moving in with me? I know we haven’t been together for that long, but I just know that I want you with me every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to bed.”

Kara allowed a huge smile to form across her face, Lena looked scared, as if she was afraid Kara would say no, “Lena I’d love nothing better than to move in with you.”

Lena finally took a breath, she’d been holding it since she asked Kara, “Really?”

Kara nodded, “Come on, let’s go home.”

***SC***

Kara and Lena were snuggled together on the couch discussing the logistics of Kara moving into the penthouse when there was a knock on the door. Lena looked at Kara quizzically, she had no idea who could possibly be at the door at this hour of the night.

When Lena opened the door she took a step back, seeing her mother standing there was not what she had anticipated. “Mother, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you still be in the hospital or at least in bed?”

“May I come in?” Lillian asked Lena.

“Sorry,” Lena stepped aside and gestured for her mother to come into the penthouse. “Yes, please come in.”

Lillian stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kara sitting on the couch, legs curled up under her with a glass of wine in her hand. “Oh, I see you have company. Perhaps I’ll come back another time.”

“She’s not company mother,” Lena said as she closed the door, “Kara lives here with me now.”

“I see.” Lillian answered, “Is there a chance you and I might talk in private, please?” Lillian glared at Kara.

Kara placed her glass of wine on the table in front of her, “No problem, I’ll just go…”

“No,” Lena interrupted Kara, “I want Kara to stay. Whatever you have to say to me mother, you can say in front of her, or not at all. Kara and I don’t have any secrets.”

Lillian pursed her lips, indignant that her daughter wouldn’t allow them to have a private conversation without the help around. The help, the help with benefits, just what Lena saw in this individual with no breeding, no class, nothing of any stature she didn’t have the faintest idea. But Lillian wanted to talk to Lena, so if this was how it was going to happen, then so be it.

“Fine,” Lillian snapped, “may I at least sit down, I’m still recovering from a concussion.”

Kara jumped and offered a hand to Lillian as she led her to take a seat on the couch. Lena just stared at Kara, not impressed with her being tender with the very woman who’d only recently kidnapped Lena and wanted to kill Kara. But she knew that was her girlfriend, loving and forgiving to a fault sometimes.

Lillian gave a shocked look at Kara before she took a hold of the proffered hand and followed Kara to take a seat on the couch. Instead of sitting with her mother on the couch, Lena chose a chair nearby.

“Lena,” Lillian began, “I need to apologize to you for what I did to you. I was so angry with that alien detection device saying I was an alien that I overreacted and punished you unfairly for it. I’m sorry.”

Lena wasn’t buying the apology for a second. She knew how hard and cold her mother could be and this sudden shift seemed a tad incredulous to her. “Forgive me mother if I don’t believe a word of what you just said.”

“Lena!” Kara practically shouted at her. “She’s trying to apologize to you, give her some credit.”

“Kara,” Lena looked firmly at her lover, “while I appreciate how loving and forgiving you are, you have no idea the kind of person that my mother truly is. She doesn’t apologize, ever. She’s never ever wrong. So I have to wonder just what the ulterior motive for her being her is and just what she hopes to accomplish with the ‘apology’.” Lena looked hard at her mother, “So out with it mother, what do you really want and why are you here?”

“You told me that I had to apologize to you,” Lillian answered, “and now here I am doing what you wanted and you’re refusing to accept it as legitimate? I’m not sure what you want me to do. You want an apology but you refuse to accept it when I give it to you.”

Lena glared at her mother; she suspected that there was way more to her apology than met the eye, she just didn’t know what it might be. “Alright then, I accept your apology. What about the rest of it, the stuff about how you feel about aliens? That was part of the condition for being back in my life, if I recall correctly.”

Lillian clenched her jaw, “I may have been incorrect regarding Supergirl, I’m not sure I’m willing to extend that to other aliens, but in her case I might be willing to admit that she isn’t a threat or danger, that she actually does some good in the world.”

Lena just stared at her mother trying to assess if what she’d just said was truthful or not. “What has changed your opinion of Supergirl?”

“For crying out loud,” Lillian shot back at Lena, “the girl just saved my life while I was trying to capture her. She could have just as easily let me die and thereby ensure that I’ll never try to hurt her or anyone else ever again, but she didn’t. If I have any sense or logic about what I’m doing and why, then I cannot overlook that. I owe her a debt, one that I shall not ever be able to easily repay, but my life is in her debt; as much as I wish it weren’t.”

Lena sat back in the chair and gazed at her mother, trying to decipher if she was being genuine or had something else entirely up her sleeve. But Lillian wasn’t new to the game; she knew exactly how to control her facial expressions, how to tame her breathing, how to look the part she was trying to portray. “Thank you mother, I appreciate that.”

Lillian nodded and then let out a breath as if she’d been holding it while her daughter tried to decide if she believed her or not. “I would like to thank Supergirl in person, but I suspect that the girl doesn’t trust me, and rightly so. I was wondering, if you knew how to get in touch with her?”

There is was, Lena thought to herself, she was angling for a way to get to Supergirl. She was still trying to get her hands on the hero and faking an apology would be an excellent means of doing just that. “I will convey your apology to Supergirl the next time I happen to see her, mother. I doubt very much that she’d be at all interested in meeting with you in person given your repeated attempts on her life.”

“And just how would you happen to know what she’d be interested in doing or not?” Lillian glared at her. “You know who she is, don’t you?”

Lena didn’t flinch, her mother was a keen observer of behavioral changes in a person, the slightest change in facial color, changes in pupil size, increases in breathing rhythms, all would lead her to a conclusion regardless of her answer. Years of learning how to control herself around her devious mother had schooled her in such control. 

Kara on the other hand, was not so controlled in her responses. Her eyes shot wide open at Lillian’s question, a response Lillian didn’t miss.

“Mother,” Lena jumped in trying to pull her mother’s attention away from Kara’s reaction. “The next time I see Supergirl I will mention it to her and ask her if she’s willing to meet with you. I wouldn’t be surprised, though, if she refuses to given your clear hatred of her. I’m glad that you’re feeling well enough to have been released from the hospital, and thank you for the apology. Now if you don’t mind, Kara and I would like to continue to enjoy the rest of our date night.”

Having been dismissed by her daughter so abruptly didn’t sit well with Lillian, she bristled at so pointedly being asked to leave in front of the help, but her goal had been achieved. “I see, thank you for listening. Have a good evening.”

Lena saw her mother out the door and then made her way over to Kara who was standing near the couch. “Before you say anything, you don’t know her like I do. She cannot be trusted and will do anything she can to get her hands on…”

Kara quickly put a finger on Lena’s mouth so that she didn’t finish the sentence. She drew Lena in closely and whispered in her ear, “Your mother is standing outside the door listening to our conversation, I can hear her breathing.”

Lena pulled back and was about to go and open the door and tell her mother off when Kara grabbed her tightly and shook her head. “…get her hands on Supergirl.” Lena finished her sentence.

Kara smiled at Lena, “At least your mother apologized to you for what she did to you. Come on my love, let’s finish our date night in the bedroom.” Kara smirked when she heard the disgusted response from Lillian on the other side of the door, and then the unmistakable sound of her heels getting into the elevator. “She’s gone.” Kara sighed at Lena.

“Now,” Kara scooped Lena up in a bridal carry, “about finishing our date night off…we’re a long way from finished my dear.” Kara smiled at Lena as she carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her down on it.

Lena shimmied up the bed so that her head rested on the large pillows; Kara crawled up on her hands and knees so that she was kneeling over Lena, looking down at her with pure lust, mixed with incredible love in her eyes. Lena drew in a quick breath when she saw the look on Kara’s face, her heart started to pound in her chest and her breathing grew deeper and more rapid at the anticipation of what was to come from her lover.

“Lena,” Kara whispered into her ear, “you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met, in every way imaginable. I’m about to show you just how much I really love you, so hold on tight, you’re in for quite a ride tonight!” Kara didn’t hesitate to make good on her word. Once she and Lena were naked, she spent the next two hours worshipping every curve of Lena’s body.

Every time Lena tried to shift the love making and take the initiative, Kara overpowered her and re-established her control of the situation. “Not tonight, Miss Luthor. Please allow me the pleasure of enjoying you, of making you call my name while you come, over and over again. Hands above your head please, if you touch me I stop. Don’t make me restrain you.”

Lena’s eyes shot wide open at the commanding presence Kara was putting out just then. She smiled slightly as she raised her arms above her head, “I’m all yours Miss Danvers.”

“Good girl,” Kara grinned lustfully at Lena, as she began the process of using every bit of her being, both super and not to drive Lena repeatedly to the edge of coming, only to pull back and deny her. Kara wanted to make sure that she edged Lena so profoundly that when she did finally take her all the way through to orgasm that Lena would never be the same again.

Lena had never been so lovingly ravished as she was that night; Kara’s love making abilities driving all thoughts of her mother away as she writhed and moaned under Kara’s powerful and skillful ministrations. Kara had all of Lena, but most of all, she had her heart.


	12. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Maggie knows about Kara being Supergirl, just to make my life easier as I write this. Just play along with me...
> 
> So thankful for all the comments and kudos, I'm humbled by your support for this often smutty little fiction...I can't help myself, the thought of Lena and Kara together is just too hot to resist...ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

***SC***

Lillian Luthor was a brilliant scientist and doctor. She had decided a long time ago to use her talents for the betterment of humanity, particularly in regards to dealing with the alien menace. Superman’s ‘betrayal’ of her beloved genius son Lex had pushed her over the edge. Imagining her son languishing in the state penitentiary serving more life sentences than he had lives to live only served to fuel her hatred of aliens and even more so of those who came from Krypton. 

So Supergirl had saved her life, it only served to solidify the girls’ weakness in Lillian’s mind. If the tables had of been turned Lillian would have recorded the death of Supergirl on her phone and shared it with the world on the internet. Only someone truly weak would risk their own life to save an enemy. Lillian’s desire to get her hands on the girl was only deepened as a result of what happened at the docks. Lillian was counting on the tender heart of the superhero to cause her to lower her guard and meet with Lillian so that she could properly ‘thank’ her for saving her life.

Lena had become a colossal disappointment to Lillian, plainly the girl had become swayed by the bravado of Supergirl when she saved Lena’s life. Her emotions seemed to have gotten the better of her judgment and reason, causing her to lose her focus and her nerve where it came to dealing with the aliens that had invaded the planet. Once Supergirl was properly dealt with, Lena would be her next project; she would commit every effort into reforming the young woman’s confused mind. For the moment, Lillian wanted, no she needed to get Supergirl firmly under the control of Cadmus or better yet, dead.

***SC***

Kara and Alex sat in a booth at Noonan’s bar waiting for Maggie Sawyer to arrive. Alex and Maggie had been dating for a few short months, ever since Alex had finally come out as being gay. Kara smiled as she remembered the conversation between her and Alex that day in the park, Alex finally admitting what Kara had known for years. Maggie made Alex smile in a way that brought joy to Kara’s heart, knowing that her sister had finally found love in this police officer. 

Maggie slipped into the booth after stealing a quick hello kiss from Alex. “Ladies, what can I do for you?”

“Did you know that Lena Luthor had been kidnapped and held against her will by her very own mother, Lillian Luthor?” Kara asked the detective.

“I had no idea,” Maggie’s face was filled with concern. “What happened?”

Kara and Alex spent the next thirty minutes filling Maggie in on the events surrounding the kidnapping and imprisonment of Lena, culminating in the attack at the docks. When they were finished their tale Kara and Alex just stared at Maggie. 

“Okay,” Maggie sighed, “so she broke several federal laws in all of that. Kidnapping, assault and forcible confinement being among the more serious of the charges that will be brought against her. I need to speak with the DA and get an arrest warrant for her and then actually arrest her. Kara, does Lena know what you’re doing?”

Kara looked down at the table, “No, not yet. But I will talk with her as soon as we’re done here. She’s going to be conflicted about it at best, pissed with me at the worst, but her mother needs to be held accountable for what she did to Lena.”

“I’ll call you once I have the arrest warrant,” Maggie looked at Alex, “she’s not going to turn herself in so I’m going to have to actually track her down and arrest her publicly. She’s a powerful woman and that’s just not going to go over well, but there’s no way those powerful people are going to help her once her crimes become public, it’ll be too risky for them.”

“She wants to meet with me as Supergirl, so she can ‘thank’ me for saving her life.” Kara began. “I think we should set that up in a very public place and that’s when you can swoop in and arrest her. Does that sound like a good plan?”

The three women spent the next hour coming up with a plan that they felt would enable Maggie to safely arrest Lillian and also to protect Lena from being suspected by her mother of betraying her to them. 

“Let me talk to Lena about this,” Kara spoke up, “as she’s going to have to be a part of it as she’ll have to ‘set up’ the meeting between Supergirl and Lillian, essentially she’ll be a part of betraying her mother. That won’t go over well if she’s not a part of this.”

Kara left Alex and Maggie to go and speak with Lena. She suspected that Lena wasn’t going to take it very well; the woman was her mother after all.

***SC***

Kara entered Lena’s office and closed the door, making Lena look at Kara in wonder. “Kara, what’s going on?”

Kara sat on the couch in the office and motioned for Lena to come and join her. Once Lena was settled in next to her girlfriend, Kara took hold of her hand. “Lena, NCPD is going to arrest your mother for assault, forcible confinement and kidnapping of you.” Kara sat still while she let that sink into Lena’s mind. “No one knows where Cadmus is located which is where we suspect she is staying. We, Alex and Maggie and I, we need you to set up a meeting with Supergirl so that your mom can apologize as she asked you to set up; at that time she will be arrested and charged for what she did to you.”

Lena’s expression was blank at first and then it turned to anger. “How dare you use me to set my mother up so that they can arrest her! I can’t believe what I’m hearing! You want me to betray my mother to the police! Do you have any idea what you’re asking me to do? No, Kara, I won’t do it!” Lena pulled her hands away from Kara.

Kara looked down at her own hands, missing Lena’s touch, “Lena what she did to you was wrong. She broke the law and needs to be held accountable for it. You know she hates me, and even though I saved her life, she’s still gunning for me and will not hesitate to hurt other people to capture me, you know that in your heart. I’m sorry but there’s no other way to flush her out of hiding. She’ll come if she thinks she has a chance at grabbing me, she’ll be unable to resist the temptation. It’s the safest way for everyone concerned.”

Lena glared at Kara, “How can I possibly do this Kara? How can you even think to ask this of me? Get out, right now!” Lena stood up and turned her back on Kara, staring out the windows of her office. “I mean it Kara, get out!”

“Lena please,” Kara stood up and took a step towards her girlfriend.

Lena spun around and if fire could’ve shot out of her eyes it would have, “I told you to get out of my office, right now!”

Kara stared at Lena with tears forming in her eyes, “Are you firing me Lena? Are you breaking up with me?” Kara barely managed to speak the words.

Lena bit her bottom lip; she was so angry and scared all at the same time she didn’t know what to do. “Right now I just want you out of my office and out of my sight! Now get out!”

“I’ll be in my office if you need me Miss Luthor.” Kara spoke so softly as she turned and rushed out of Lena’s office.

Lena sat down in her chair behind her desk, turning it so that she could look out the window. Fear, profound gut wrenching fear was filling her heart so much that she felt like she could throw up. Didn’t Kara understand just how spiteful and vengeful her mother could be? If she set her mother up to be arrested Lillian would enact such revenge on Lena that it would be surprising if the woman survived it this time. Lena knew that her mother had broken the law and needed to be brought to justice for it, but asking Lena to be a part of drawing her mother out in the open so that she could be arrested terrified Lena. 

When Lena took a few breaths and had calmed herself down she immediately regretted her reaction and treatment of Kara. Her mother posed a serious continued threat to Kara’s safety, and if she was honest with herself, Lena’s safety was likely at risk too, given what her mother had already done to her. Lena knew that her mother didn’t mean it when she apologized to her and she certainly didn’t mean it when she said she wanted to thank Supergirl for saving her life, what she really wanted was to get her hands on Kara, plain and simple. Lena closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, why had she reacted so harshly with Kara, why hadn’t she just told Kara that she was terrified instead of taking it out on her the way she did? Lena knew that she had wounded Kara deeply and she knew she had to go and make things right with her.

Lena made her way to Kara’s office, finding the door closed, she knocked, “Kara, may I come in please?”

“Of course, Miss Luthor, the door is open.” Kara answered.

Miss Luthor, oh god, Kara was being formal with her, that couldn’t be good. Yes, Kara had left her office that way, trying to show respect for her boss, but the continued formality made Lena’s heart ache. 

Lena opened the door and found Kara at her desk, looking intently at a computer screen, “Kara, I’m sorry for what I said and how I behaved in my office. That was unfair and wrong of me, please forgive me. Can we talk about this?”

Kara stopped what she was doing and looked at Lena, “Of course Miss Luthor, please have a seat.”

More with the ‘Miss Luthor’, this wasn’t going to be easy. Plainly Kara was hurt and had erected a wall of professionalism that Lena now needed to tear down, but she also needed to respect Kara’s position. “Thank you.” Lena sat down and just looked at Kara, she so longed to rush around the desk and scoop the woman into her arms, apologize over and over again until Kara forgave her and she was able to kiss her and chase away her anxiety and fear.

“Thank you for the apology Miss Luthor,” Kara stated flatly as she stared at Lena, “I appreciate it. Is there something I can do for you ma’am?”

Shit, Kara was going to make this incredibly difficult. She’d put up such a high and solid wall of professionalism that Lena was actually concerned that she’d lost her girlfriend. “Can we please drop the formalities and just be us, please? Kara, I’m so terribly sorry. I was just so terrified of what my mother would do to me if I betrayed her like you were asking me to that I panicked. It was immature and thoughtless of me, again I’m very sorry for everything I said to you and how I treated you. Please Kara, speak to me as my beloved Kara, not as an employee.”

Tears formed in Kara’s eyes as she listened to Lena, “I get that you are scared of her, really I do, especially after what she did to you, and you’re right, the way you just treated me in your office just now was wrong. You just kicked me out, leaving me hanging about us when I asked you point blank. That really hurt me Lena. I’m trying to protect you and to bring you some justice for what she did to you. If you don’t want to have anything to do with this, that’s fine, but at least have enough respect for me to politely tell me no, not yell at me and then throw me out of your office. Your mother is going to be arrested for what she did to you, not because I love you and want her to pay for what she did, but because what she did was a crime. How can I be a hero who upholds the law except where it applies to some of the people in my life?”

Lena sighed, “Kara, please forgive me. I’m really sorry for how I reacted. I can’t lose you, you’re everything to me.”

Kara got up from behind her desk and went to Lena, gently lifting the woman from her chair, Kara wrapped her arms around her, sighing into her ear, “You’ll never lose me, I’ll always love you, no matter what you say or do. I do forgive you, and I need you to forgive me for not stopping to think about how you’d feel over what I was asking you to do. I should have been more sensitive to you and your relationship with your mother, I’m sorry too.” 

Kara looked deeply into Lena’s eyes, and then cupping one cheek with her hand she leaned in and kissed Lena, tenderly, lovingly and passionately. “I love you Lena Luthor, I will always love you, I will always be here for you, I will always protect and care for you. It’s okay if you can’t be a part of your mother’s arrest, I understand. We’ll find another way, I promise.”

Lena looked at Kara, “You’re right, I’m the best way to draw her out in the open, getting her to come and thank Supergirl, she won’t be able to resist it and she can be arrested safely and quickly. So let’s set it up and I’ll trust you to keep me safe.”

“ Okay, so you need to tell your mother that I’ve contacted you in response to your speaking with people at CatCo who know me,” Kara began to outline the plan. “You’ll tell her that I’ll be here tomorrow at 1pm to meet her. I will land on the balcony just after I receive word from a surveillance crew outside L-Corp that she’s arrived. You and I need to make sure that we act as if we’re only acquaintances, nothing more. When the police enter your office led by Detective Maggie Sawyer, you need to act as surprised as you possibly can. I need your mother to think that I set her up to be arrested. You can yell at me or whatever you need to do, in fact, a strong negative reaction towards me might help her to believe that you had nothing to do with her arrest. I’m going to apologize to you for using you to call out your mother and trap her so she could be arrested. Hopefully the two of us can pull off a convincing act and make sure your mother doesn’t blame you and her anger is funneled fully at me.”

Lena didn’t like the plan; it put Kara at risk from her vindictive mother in the future. “I don’t like you taking all her anger on yourself. You have no idea just how terrible her vengeance can be to someone who’s betrayed her; mix that with her hatred of you already and I shudder to think of what she might try to do to you.”

Kara smiled at Lena, “Your safety is not negotiable. We both know that there’s nothing I can ever do to change her mind about me or other aliens, so there’s no point in putting you in the line of fire too, I’m already there, we both don’t need to be there. Please Lena, go along with me on this.”

Lena still didn’t like the plan but she also knew that Kara was right. Her mother hated Supergirl and it was obvious that nothing she could ever do would change that hatred. They would do this and then focus on keeping Kara safe, it would be easier to keep one of them safe than two of them. “Okay, we’ll do this your way. But I need you to promise me that you’ll be extra careful from now on when you are doing something as Supergirl. I can’t risk losing you to her or anyone else.”

Kara smiled, “I promise.” As she leaned down and kissed Lena; then breaking the kiss Kara locked her office door, “I hate it when we fight, but you have to admit that the makeup sex almost makes the fight worthwhile.”

***SC***

Everything was in place, they just needed to wait for 1pm and Lillian to arrive at Lena’s office. Lena sat at her desk, staring at her computer screen, trying to focus on the plan. She was to act as if Supergirl had tricked her by bringing the police, yelling at Supergirl was to be a part of the act, she hated yelling at Kara but she knew she had to do it and she also knew that Kara knew she didn’t mean anything she might say in the heat of the act. God she hoped this would work.

Right on time, not a big surprise there, Lena looked up from her computer and saw her mother saunter into her office. “Mother, I hope Supergirl will be here shortly. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Let’s not act as if this is more than it is Lena dear.” Lillian said as she took a seat in front of Lena’s desk. “She did say that she would be here at 1pm, can she not tell time?” Lillian spat out as she looked at her watch, the time being 1:03pm.

“She may be in the middle of saving someone mother,” Lena responded, “I have no idea where she is, she set this meeting up and I’m sure she’ll be here as soon as she can be.” Lena turned to look at her computer, content to remain silent with her mother as they waited for Supergirl to arrive.

They didn’t have long to wait, Lena didn’t need to turn to look out the window, the look on her mother’s face was enough confirmation that Supergirl had just landed on her balcony. Lena closed her computer and got up to open the balcony door, welcoming Supergirl inside. 

Supergirl nodded at Lena and then went and stood in front of Lillian, “Mrs. Luthor, Lena told an associate of mine that you wanted to express your thanks to me for saving your life?”

“Yes Supergirl,” Lillian rose to her feet, “it seems I’m in your debt for your heroics where my life is concerned, thank you.” Lillian stuck out her hand to shake the hero’s hand.

Supergirl nodded, “You are very welcome Mrs. Luthor. I hope that the wound you sustained at the hands of that creature is healing well?” Supergirl took a hold of Lillians hand and flinched as she felt something prick her hand.

Lillian smirked as she held on tightly to Supergirl’s hand; she’d had a secret kryptonite infused needle in hidden in her palm, which quickly injected the girl with a powerful kryptonite cocktail.

Lillian subconsciously touched the bandage that still covered the wound on her head, “Yes, I’m getting better every day, thank you for asking.” Still clutching Supergirl’s hand as the kryptonite rushed into the hero’s system.

“Aaahhh!!!” Supergirl finally managed to cry out in pain as she dropped to her knees in front of Lillian who continued to hold her hand tightly.

“Supergirl!” Lena raced over to her, “Mother what in the hell did you do to her?”

Releasing her grip, Lillian turned her hand over and showed the syringe to Lena, “I’ve taken action to rid the planet of vermin like her.”

Hearing Kara cry in pain had spurred the police into action, Maggie stormed into Lena’s office followed by six heavily armed NCPD tactical officers who had their weapons pointed at Lillian. “Hands, put your hands up high where I can see them, do it right now Lillian!” Maggie ordered.

Lillian smiled as she complied with the order. Watching Supergirl writhe in pain as the kryptonite coursed through her system. “Is there a problem officer?”

“Lillian Luthor,” Maggie began, “you are under arrest for the assault, kidnapping and forcible confinement of Lena Luthor. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford to hire an attorney, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?”

Lillian glared at Lena as she answered Maggie while she was being handcuffed, “Yes I understand my rights. I wish to speak with my attorney. Lena, how could you do this to me?”

Maggie turned Lillian around to face her, “She knew nothing about this Ms. Luthor. Supergirl and the NCPD set this up so that we could safely arrest you without incident.” Reaching for her radio, “We need a DEO agent in here asap, Supergirl is down. What happened to her?”

“She shook my mother’s hand and then cried out in pain as she dropped to the ground.” Lena answered, “my mother had some sort of a syringe hidden in the palm of her hand.”

An officer who was conducting a search of Lillian found the syringe and handed it to Maggie. A small amount of green glowing liquid remained in it. Maggie felt sick, she knew that it was kryptonite.

Alex rushed into the office followed by several other agents of the DEO, “Supergirl! What the hell happened to her?” She grabbed Lillian and slammed her into a wall.

“Alex don’t!” Maggie pulled Alex off of Lillian, “Supergirl needs you to get her to the DEO, here’s the syringe of whatever she pumped into her, use it to help save her.”

Alex glared at Lillian, “You disgust me.” Alex then turned to Supergirl, she was pale and had slipped into unconsciousness from whatever Lillian had injected into her hand. “Let’s get her to the roof and into the helicopter, radio the doctor that we are en route, eta 3 minutes.”

Lena stood in complete shock as Supergirl and her mother were removed from her office leaving her alone. She was shaking as the adrenaline rush from the events with her mother and Kara seemed to end suddenly. Kara! Lena needed to get to Kara. Picking up her phone she texted Alex, asking if she could come to the DEO and be with her while they treated her. Alex replied immediately, telling her that there was an SUV waiting for her downstairs.

Lena raced out of the building and sat impatiently in the vehicle as it sped towards the DEO. Once inside the building agent Vasquez led her to the medical bay where Kara was being treated by Dr. Hamilton. Alex stopped Lena from rushing into the med bay, holding her as she watched them try to save Kara’s life.

Turning to Alex, “How did we not see that coming from my mother? We all knew that she had no intentions of thanking Supergirl for saving her life, so her agreeing to meet with her should have set off alarms in our heads that she was up to something! How were we all so stupid?”

Alex didn’t have an answer for her question, it was a legitimate one, and she had no idea how they didn’t think about Lillian trying something like this. They were so focused on arresting Lillian that they didn’t take time to think about all the possible angles and potential issues that could arise. “I’m sorry Lena.” Alex pulled Lena in and held her as they both cried.


	13. What's Your Poison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty heavy with angst and pain and sorrow...sorry, but not really. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and reviews, I really appreciate them...they certainly fuel the writers fire in me.
> 
> And for those who have been asking, yes, Cat will be back to deal with those idiot men.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

***SC***

Kara lay quietly on her bed in the medical bay, she was lying on a regular bed instead of her sunbed because for some unknown reason, the sunlight seemed to cause her pain. Her head was reclined into the pillows and she was slightly shivering under the blankets that covered her. 

The kryptonite that Lillian had poisoned her with wasn’t just kryptonite. Lillian had done something to it and it was not only causing Kara great pain but it was slowly poisoning her, it was shutting down one system after the other. Kara’s body felt like she’d been through a serious fight and even just the thought of moving made her hurt.

Lena sat in a chair nearby, holding Kara’s hand, slowly rubbing her thumb across the back of the hand she held onto. “Kara, do you need anything?”

Kara just shook her head, “No thanks, I’m fine.” Kara’s body tensed up and she winced as a sharp stab of pain shot through her body. “Ungghhh!” Kara groaned out loud as she rode out the wave of pain. When it passed her body relaxed and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Wow, that just sucks a lot!”

Lena had never in all her life felt so utterly helpless as when she did watching Kara writhe in pain and not be able to do anything to relieve her suffering. Lena leaned over and pressed the buzzer on the bed, letting the doctor know that Kara needed something. 

When the doctor came into the room the look on Lena’s face told her that Kara wasn’t doing well. “Kara, are you in pain?”

Kara just nodded, saying nothing, not opening her eyes, fighting back tears as one betrayed her as it made its way down her cheek.

Dr. Hamilton injected some pain medication into the IV that was connected to Kara’s arm, waiting and watching to see if it had any effect. Moments later, Kara’s forehead began to relax and her face began to show signs that the pain was dissipating. The doctor motioned for Lena to follow her outside to talk with her and Alex. “I’m calling in Dr. Eliza Danvers to help me with what’s going on with her. Unless we can figure out what Lillian did to the kryptonite and create an antidote to it, then I’m afraid there’ll be little we can do for her except keep her comfortable.”

Lena went pale, “Are you telling us that she’s dying?”

“I’m sorry, but yes, if we can’t figure it out, I’m afraid that her systems will continue to shut down and she will die.” Dr. Hamilton gently laid an arm on Lena’s. “We will work tirelessly to figure this out, I promise you that. She’s strong and she’s a fighter, we’ll focus on keeping her pain under control until we solve the problem.”

Lena stared at Alex, they both hadn’t anticipated hearing that Kara was in danger of dying. Every encounter she’d ever had with kryptonite had ended fine once it had been removed from her presence. What the hell had Lillian done to the kryptonite to make it do this to Kara? 

Alex pulled Lena in and hugged her, “My mom will figure it out when she gets here. She’s the smartest scientist I’ve ever known and alien biology and physiology is her specialty. She’ll work hard and save Kara, don’t worry.” Alex wanted to believe what she’d just said to Lena. If anyone could figure it out it was her mom, together they’d work and figure this out. 

Lena leaned into Alex’s hug, “I’m sorry that my mother did this to Kara. I should’ve known that she was up to something. Kara’s so trusting it wouldn’t have occurred to her that my mother would try to hurt her, but it should have occurred to me, I know her best.”

Alex released Lena from the hug and looked at her, “You’re not responsible for any of this. Do you hear me? Your mother made choices, not you, this isn’t your fault Lena. Go back in and be with Kara, she’ll want you to be there when she wakes up.”

It was several hours later, when the pain medication began to wear off, that Kara slowly started to rouse. Her face betrayed the evident pain she was experiencing as she opened her eyes and saw Lena sitting there. “Hey there, beautiful, how’s it going?”

Lena stood up and leaned over Kara, “Hi, how’re you feeling?”

“Good to go,” Kara smiled at Lena, “how’re you doing?”

“Hmmm,” Lena looked at Kara skeptically, “I suspect that you’re bullshitting me about how you’re really feeling. I’m fine on the other hand. Kara, I’m sorry for what my mother did to you. I should’ve known that she was up to something when she wanted to ‘thank’ you in person.” Lena started to cry.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Kara smiled at Lena, “I’m going to be just fine, you’ll see. Doc Hamilton is the best, she’s just bit overprotective of her patients and likes to show off her power over them by making them stay in bed when they’re just fine. So don’t worry my love, I’ll be up and driving you crazy before you know it.”

Kara grimaced as a fresh wave of severe pain flooded through her body. She drew in her breath and held it as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to fight through it. Her whole body went rigid as the pain grew in intensity and try as she might not to, she cried out slightly at the severity of the pain she felt.

Lena pushed the buzzer for the doctor again knowing that her presence would mean more pain medication and likely put her back to sleep. At least sleep would mean that Kara wasn’t in any pain. 

Dr. Hamilton did exactly as Lena predicted she would do and soon Kara was fast asleep. “I’m going to hook up a pain medication pump that Kara or you can press to get pain medication when she needs it, rather than making her wait for me to come and administer it.”

Lena was thankful for that from the doctor but it also made her heart sink, was Kara in for so much pain that personal access to a pain pump was necessary? What had her awful mother done to her?

The next two days found a routine happening, Kara would wake up and shortly afterwards would be in great pain, forcing her or Lena or Alex to press the pain medication pump, sending her back to sleep as she sought out relief. Sadly, the time between when she woke up and when the pain medication had to be administered was decreasing as the poisonous kryptonite did its work in shutting down Kara’s systems one by one.

Eliza and Alex worked night and day, examining the remaining trace amount of the kryptonite that Lillian had injected into Kara, studying blood work taken from Kara, searching with everything they had to find an antidote. 

A small bed was set up in the room for Lena to get some sleep on, not that she slept very much. She had refused to leave Kara’s side except to do little things like showering or using the bathroom. 

As Lena slept, Alex would sit with Kara, whether she was awake or not, holding her hand and just talking with her sister until pain forced her back to sleep. “Alex, I need you to promise me something, I need you to promise me that you’ll take care of Lena.”

“Kara,” Alex looked at her trying not to cry, “don’t talk like that, you’re not going to die on me, do you hear me, you’re not going to die.”

Kara smiled at Alex, “You and I both know better than that Alex. The pain is increasing, the time I’m able to be awake without pain is decreasing, I’m dying Alex.”

Alex closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, “Mom and I are going to figure this out, so don’t you quit on us. You need to fight with everything you have Kara, we will figure this out.”

“Just promise me that you guys will take care of Lena, please?” Kara squeezed Alex’s hand. “I was about to ask her to marry me. She’s the love of my life, my heart is hers and I need to know that regardless of what happens to me that you guys will take care of her. Promise me Alex!”

“I promise, Kara, I promise we’ll take care of her.” Alex smiled at Kara as she brushed back a locket of her hair. “But you’re not going to die, do you understand me? You’re not going to die!”

Kara’s head shot back and her body tensed up and arched upward as pain shot through her system. Alex didn’t hesitate and grabbed the pump pushing a dose of medication coursing through Kara’s veins, attacking the pain and sending her sister to sleep. When Kara’s body finally relaxed as the medication kicked in and she passed out, Alex dropped her head onto the bed next to Kara and started to cry. God help Lillian Luthor if Kara died, because God would be the only person who could help her.

Kara woke up to find Lena smiling at her, “Hey there beautiful, how’s it going?” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand.

“The food in this place is awful,” Lena smiled at Kara. “I might lose a few pounds while I’m here waiting for you to stop faking it and get up.” Lena stood up and kissed Kara deeply, then she leaned back and looked at her with such affection in her eyes. 

“Don’t tell them that I’m faking it,” Kara smiled at Lena, “it’ll be our little secret.”

Lena laughed at Kara, even in this situation she was cracking jokes. “Your secret is safe with me my dear.”

“Lena,” Kara looked directly at her, “I want to make sure that you know how much I love you. You are my heart and soul and being with you has made my life complete.”

“Kara,” Lena held Kara’s hand in both of hers, “please don’t talk like you’re dying, because that’s what you’re doing. I love you too, but you’re not going to die on me, do you hear me, you need to fight back and live.” Tears were streaming down Lena’s face as she kissed the back of Kara’s hand. 

“Lena,” Kara managed to say as her pain level was rising, “you and I both know the truth. I am dying if mom and Alex don’t figure it out. I’m sorry to leave you, and I’m going to keep fighting, but let’s not kid ourselves about what’s happening, okay?”

Before her pain could rise to unbearable levels, Kara squeezed the pain pump herself and she was soon unconscious. Lena dropped her head and with her forehead against Kara’s hand she began to sob. Her heart was breaking and at the same time it was welling up with sheer hate for her mother. If Kara died, her mother wouldn’t live long enough to regret what she’d done.

Eliza leaned back from the microscope and rubbed her eyes. She could feel that she was close to figuring out how to cure Kara, but she just couldn’t seem to put her finger on it. 

Alex came in and found Eliza rubbing her eyes. Her mother hadn’t really stopped working on an antidote since her arrival. “Hey mom, why not take a little break, get some rest and come back at it with fresh eyes?”

Eliza smiled at Alex, “I’m not sure Kara has the time left for me to take a break. I just feel like I’m missing something simple, the key to breaking this thing.” Eliza looked up at the ceiling, kryptonite usually broke down, but this one was replicating itself and attacking Kara’s systems one by one, like a virus would. Her head shot up, the modification was that of transforming it into a virus. They needed to identify the virus and then create an antiviral medication that would combat it.

“Alex,” Eliza smiled at her daughter, “it’s a virus, that’s the modification she made to the kryptonite. It keeps replicating itself by attacking the host, as a virus does. We need to isolate it and create and antivirus to defeat it at every stage of the virus’ life cycle.”

Alex looked into the microscope for a few minutes and then lifting her head she smiled at her mother, “I think you figured it out. We forgot the rule, simple is best. Lillian would want to use the simplest and best method of achieving her goal, and this would certainly be that.” 

The women set to figuring out what the virus was that Lillian had used and then develop an appropriate and effective antivirus. Time was ticking away for Kara, they needed to be deliberate and focused on the treatment. 

Kara slowly began to waken, lolling her head from side to side. She wasn’t feeling any pain, that actually worried her a bit as the pain was a sign that she was still alive. 

“Kara sweetie,” Eliza spoke softly to her daughter, “Kara open your eyes for me honey.”

Kara took a deep breath as she struggled to open her eyes, seeing Lena, Alex, Eliza and Maggie standing around her bed made her smile. “Hey,” her voice managed to croak out, her throat was so dry.

“How’re you feeling sweetie?” Eliza asked as she studied Kara’s IV.

“Okay I guess,” Kara managed to answer, “what’s going on? Why are you all standing there staring at me like that?”

“Do you have any pain?” Alex asked Kara.

“No,” Kara was surprised at the lack of pain, “there’s no pain at all. What’s going on?”

Alex smiled as she sat down on Kara’s bed, “We figured it out and created an antidote for you. Mom gave it to you four hours ago and we just checked your blood levels, and it seems that the kryptonite in your system is dissipating as a result of the treatment. Mom saved your life!”

Kara’s eyes were wide as she looked from one woman to the other, “Seriously? I’m not going to die?”

“No sweetie,” Eliza smiled at her, “you’re not going to die. It’ll take a few more days for the treatment to fully have removed the kryptonite from your system and then we have to wait for your powers to return, but you’re not going to die.”

Kara looked at Lena, “You told them I was faking, didn’t you?”

Everyone laughed, “No Kara, they figured it out all on their own.” Lena said as she leaned over to kiss Kara.

***SC***

Alex and Hank were in the control room, when the screens began to shift and the white mask of Cadmus appeared on the screen. “We at Cadmus have one focus, to protect the world from the alien menace. Lillian Luthor’s personal vendetta against Kryptonians has endangered that mission, therefore we have taken appropriate action to ensure that our goals are achieved.”

Alex looked at Hank, just what on earth did that cryptic message mean? Before she could do anything about it, her phone rang, it was Maggie, “Hey babe, what’s up?” Alex listened intently to what Maggie had to say, her face going blank as she listened and nodded occasionally. “Thanks Maggie, I’ll tell Lena.”

Alex looked at Hank, “It seems Cadmus needs a new doctor.” She said as she left the room.

Alex entered Kara’s room, it felt good to see Kara laughing and having fun with Lena who was curled up on her side next to Kara. It was hard to believe that just twelve short hours ago her baby sister had been near death. 

“Hey Alex,” Kara waved Alex into the room, “Lena seems to think that it’s funny to poke fun at her recovering girlfriend, I need a wingman, help me out here.”

Alex closed the door and approached the bed, “Lena I just got a call from Maggie. Your mother is dead. Someone slipped something into her food while she was in holding awaiting her bail hearing, I’m so sorry.”

Lena didn’t move an inch, her mouth hanging open wide, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “No, no, no no no no, please tell me this is a joke, a sick cruel joke. Alex, please tell me it’s not true!”

“I’m sorry Lena,” Alex looked at her remorsefully, “but it’s true, your mom is dead. Someone from Cadmus just sent us a video message taking responsibility for it. I’m so very sorry.”

Lena plunged her head into Kara’s shoulder and began to sob. Kara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and just held her tightly while she cried bitter tears. “Lena,” Kara whispered, “oh baby, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Kara looked at Alex who just stood there, not knowing what to say or do for the woman, except to hold her close. 

Eventually Lena’s sobs subsided and she drew in a deep breath. “I don’t know what to feel right now. She was so mean and malicious and yet she was my mother. She wanted Kara dead and she tried to hurt me, but she was my mother. God, how do I reconcile how I feel about her with who she was as a person? I know she made choices and now it seems she’s paid the price for those choices, but did they have to kill her?”

“Maggie is conducting an investigation,” Alex offered, “but it’s not likely that they’ll find any answers if Cadmus is really responsible, they’re too good at covering their tracks. She’ll do her best, but I wouldn’t expect too much success in finding out who did it and bringing them to justice.”

Lena nodded and snuggled further into Kara, “Well, at least she won’t be continuing her quest to get her hands on you. At least you’re safe from her.”

Kara didn’t have the first idea what to do for Lena other than hold her as closely and as tightly as she could; peppering her head with soft kisses. Lena had seen her through this, she was going to make sure she was there for Lena as she grieved the loss of her mother. Kara knew what it felt like to lose her mother, if anyone could love and carry Lena through the grief, it was Kara.


	14. The Cat Came Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is for those of you who have waited for Cat to come back and deal with James and Snapper. I hope you enjoy her response to their actions and find her 'justice' satisfying.
> 
> I apologize for the length, but it was necessary for the story flow.
> 
> I'd like to take a poll if I could...
> 
> Should Kara take Cat's offer or should she stay at L-Corp? I tried to make Cat's offer a tempting one, one that would at least meet or exceed what she does at L-Corp.
> 
> I do plan on having Kara propose to Lena...details will be very romantic to say the least...so I want your thoughts on Kara going back to work for Cat, please.
> 
> I hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing it!!
> 
> Sorry for any errors...I just wanted to get this out there...

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

***SC***

Three months had passed quickly since Lillian’s funeral. Lena seemed to be moving on with her life, the struggle continued between knowing that the loss of her mother meant that Kara was safe but she was also grieving the loss of her mother’s life. 

Kara had moved in shortly after being released from the DEO following the complete removal of the kryptonite virus. Fortunately it hadn’t take long for her powers to return and she was back to normal, well, her normal. Kara did what she could to help Lena through her grieving process, she knew that time was the best healer as well as lots of love with a good shoulder to cry on. Kara also knew that words of comfort would do more harm than good. There were no words that could assuage the pain Lena was feeling. Kara would listen lots, hug her even more and say very little. 

L-Corps stock was growing at a phenomenal rate. Kara and Lena made an excellent team. One day they were sitting in Kara’s office, laughing about something Kara had just said, when Lena saw none other than Cat Grant leaning on the doorframe, smiling at them.

“Ms. Grant!” Kara leapt to her feet and went to hug her former boss as soon as she realized that she was standing there. “How long have you been back? How was your time off? Did you ‘dive’ in lots of places and do all the things you wanted to do?”

Cat laughed, “Oh Kara, I have certainly missed your babbling. I did have a good time during my leave of absence, I did ‘dive’ in many places and in lots of ways, but that can wait.” Cat walked into the office and shook Lena’s hand. “Miss Luthor, it seems you’ve benefited in my absence. Imagine my surprise, Kara, when I come home only to find that you left CatCo shortly after I did and have not only been working for another company but at a high level position?”

Lena smiled, “Please, call me Lena, Ms. Grant, and do have a seat.”

Cat sat down across from the women and smiled at Kara and Lena, “Then both of you are to call me Cat. So Kara, if I may ask, why did you leave? What happened? I left and you were so excited about your future at CatCo as a reporter and from what I understand within a couple of days of my leaving you had quit.”

Kara looked at Lena and then at Cat. “Ms…Cat, I think it was the best thing for me to do, let’s just leave it at that, okay?”

“No Kara,” Cat answered, “I need to know what happened to make you quit so abruptly and then come to work here, not that it’s a bad company, but I do need to know the truth.”

Kara reached over and took a hold of Lena’s hand, making Cat raise an eyebrow in surprise but she said nothing. “Okay, but I’m only doing so because I think you deserve to know the truth. Snapper took away the office that you gave me and refused to let me be a reporter. When I went to James about it, he backed Snapper on it and then tried to make me his assistant. If I didn’t want to be his assistant then he was going to move to another department within CatCo, but he wasn’t going to allow me to be a reporter. So, I quit on the spot. Shortly after that I came to work here.”

Cat sat quietly for a moment or two as she considered what to say next. “I see. Thank you for answering my question. I promise you that I will deal with those two for doing this to you. I promoted you, I approved of your career choice, knowing full well that you had a great future at CatCo, expecting you to learn and grow while I was on leave.”

Lena’s heart was pounding, she knew how much Kara loved and admired her former boss. Cat was not only a boss and a mentor, but she was a trusted and respected friend to Kara. Lena was kind of concerned that Cat would try to snatch Kara away from L-Corp; she wasn’t worried about losing her as her girlfriend but Cat would be relentless in her pursuit to reacquire Kara if she wanted her back.

As if sensing Lena’s fear, Kara gently squeezed her hand and then smiled at her. “Ms. Grant, I appreciate that, but you should know that I’m happy here at L-Corp. I’m sure James and Snapper felt they were acting in the best interests of CatCo and I hold them no ill will. If it weren’t for them, I’d never have left and would have lost out on this incredible opportunity.” Kara lifted their held hands up slightly to indicate that her attachment to L-Corp was about more than employment.

“Yes,” Cat smiled at the action by Kara, “so I see. I’m very glad for the two of you and I trust that you’re both very happy together.”

“We are,” Kara kind of blushed, “I didn’t think I could ever be this happy, thank you.” Kara leaned in a kissed Lena lightly on the cheek. Eliciting a small smile from Cat and making Lena blush profusely.

Cat stood up, “Thank you for letting me know what happened. It’s great to see you doing so well, Kara and being happy. Maybe we can do lunch soon?”

Kara stood up and gave Cat a light hug, “Welcome back Cat, and I’d love to have lunch with you as soon as you’re settled in, I’m sure you’ve got some interesting stories to share.”

“Excellent,” Cat smiled at Kara, “I’ll have Miss Tessmacher set it up, assuming she still works there and those two idiots haven’t lost her either. Lena, a pleasure to see you. Ladies.” Cat nodded as she turned and left Kara’s office.

Kara watched Cat leave and then turned and smiled at Lena. Her girlfriend’s face was trying to hide her fear, but Kara was completely schooled in all things Lena and she knew that Lena was afraid of losing Kara to Cat. Kara sat back down next to Lena and took hold of both her hands in hers. “Lena, please don’t be afraid. I’m not leaving L-Corp or you. I know Cat is going to try to win me back, but while I learned a lot with her, she isn’t you. I love working here, I certainly love the income level, which I know Cat will never try to match, but most of all I love working and being here with you, my love, every single day.”

“What about Supergirl?” Lena asked softly. “CatCo and the hero have had a longstanding relationship, will you go back to that?”

“Supergirl is who she is in part due to Cat,” Kara replied, “I think it would be only fair if I do go back only as Supergirl, but if you would rather I stay away as I have been, then all you have to do is say so and it’s done.”

“Does Cat know that you’re Supergirl?” Lena asked looking at Kara.

“She suspected it once,” Kara smiled as she remembered the series of events that led to Cat figuring out she was Supergirl, “but with the help of the DEO we were able to convince her that Kara Danvers wasn’t Supergirl. So, in answer to your question, she doesn’t know, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she suspects it, somewhere down inside. She’s pretty quick at seeing through people.”

Lena nodded, “I’m not going to ask you to keep Supergirl away from CatCo, she did after all brand you sort of, and I get that she’s very important to you, so it’s okay with me.”

Kara smiled that huge blinding smile that she used when she was overjoyed at something before leaning into Lena and kissing her deeply. “Thank you, I love you.”

***SC***

Cat strode out of her private elevator; not impressed with the odor that filled it, plainly James was using some sort of cheap cologne and she’d have to have the elevator thoroughly cleaned to remove the residue of its scent. No one but the board knew that Cat was back, not even James. She’d insisted that the board members keep it quiet, she wanted to make sure that her presence suddenly back at her company would have James and Snapper off balance.

“Ms. Grant!” Miss Tessmacher jumped to her feet from behind her desk. “I had no idea that you were back or I would’ve made sure that I had your latte ready for you. Let me go and get it for you.”

Cat held up her hand, “It’s okay, I wanted to keep my return a secret, go back to work. I have other matters to attend to.”

Cat strode into her office and saw James sitting behind her desk with layouts in front of him, studying them intently. She cleared her throat, “Mr. Olsen.”

James jumped out of the chair, “Ms. Grant, you’re back. I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you had returned.” James began to clean up the mess he had laid out all over her desk; moving out from behind it so that she could reassume her ‘throne’.

“I want a meeting with all department heads asap, particularly with the reporting division of CatCo Magazine. I expect Snapper Carr and all of his reporters to be present. Chop, chop.” Cat gave James a dismissive wave as she settled back in behind her desk.

“Yes Ms. Grant,” James mumbled as he rushed out of her office to set up the meeting with the relevant people. His heart was pounding, he knew she’d expect to see Kara at the meeting and he had no idea what he was going to say to her when she confronted him as to her whereabouts. “Snapper,” James poked his head into the man’s office, “Cat is back and has called a meeting of all department heads. She also wants to see you and all of your reporters at this meeting, right now.”

Snapper stared at James in disbelief, “You’re not serious. She can’t just show up and start bossing people around.”

“Actually,” James responded, “she can and she has. It’s still her company, and at least for the moment I’m still your boss so get your reporters and make your way to her office right now.”

Once all the relevant department heads along with Snapper and the reporters of CatCo magazine were assembled in Cat’s office, Cat wasted no time in beginning her meeting. “Thank you all for your hard work at CatCo while I was away on my leave of absence. I have followed the work you all have been doing while I was away and for the most part I’m pleased to say that you’ve worked very well in my absence.”

Turning to Snapper and James who were standing next to each other near Cat’s bar, “Snapper, I believe I told Mr. Olsen that I expected to see all of your reporters at this meeting, where is Kiera?”

Snapper swallowed hard before he answered, “She quit CatCo shortly after you left Cat.”

“She quit,” Cat asked, “she got her dream job and even had her own office, something that I personally gave to her, and then once I’m gone she just up and quits? What happened?”

Snapper stared at Cat, “Look Cat, she had no training as a reporter and there was no way I was going to just let her run amok around the city trying to be one just because you gave her the job.”

Cat stood up and put her hands on her hips, “I recall specifically instructing you to train her well. Did you even try?”

“She quit before I even had a chance to try,” Snapper shot back at Cat.

“Well how could you train her how to be a reporter,” Cat glared at Snapper, “if you refused to let her be one? It seems to me that you had no intention of training her as I instructed you to. She was my protégé, I saw a reporter in her and I ordered you to train her and I certainly didn’t give you right to take away what I gave to her. So I have decided that perhaps you need a shift in your career focus, Mr. Carr. Effectively immediately you will report to the mailroom.

Snapper grew angry at Cat’s blatant attempt to not only demote him but to humiliate him in front of everyone. “You can’t do that to me Cat, I have a contract.”

Cat stepped out from behind her desk and walked up to Snapper, standing toe to toe with him she looked him in the eye, “Oh but I can and I did do it. You see, your contract explicit states that your position at CatCo is at the discretion of the CEO, well me actually. I’ve already spoken with the board and they are in full agreement with this positional shift in your responsibilities here at CatCo. You are, of course, free to find employment elsewhere. Now, run along and clear out your desk and report to the mail room, chop, chop.”

Snapper bit his lip, glared at Cat and then turned on his heels and left her office.

Cat went back behind her desk, “So Mr. Olsen, I have questions for you regarding what happened with Kiera’s position and her subsequent leaving of CatCo. Did she approach you with what Snapper had done in regards to her position as a reporter?”

“Yes Ms. Grant,” James swallowed hard, given what he’d just witnessed happen to Snapper, he was dreading her plans for him, “she told me that he wouldn’t let her be a reporter and had taken away her office.”

“And what was your response?” Cat stared at him, daring him to lie to her.

“I told her that I agreed with him.” James replied, “Cat, I mean Ms. Grant, in all fairness Snapper was correct, she had no training and no experience for the role that you let her choose. I think that Snapper acted in the best interests of this part magazine that you left him in charge of.”

“I didn’t leave him in charge, James,” Cat replied, “I left you in charge. It was your responsibility to manage my company as I would want it done in my absence. I promoted Kiera, I gave her that office, and I saw reporter potential in her that I wanted harnessed and trained. Instead you and Snapper decide to go against that, is that correct?”

James knew he was in deep shit, “I suppose you could see it that way, Ms. Grant, but…”

“No!” Cat interrupted him, “either I’m correct in my assessment or I’m not, which is it?”

“You’re correct Ms. Grant.” James conceded the point.

“So why did she quit?” Cat asked James.

James knew his hole was getting deeper by the second, this wasn’t going to end well and she was doing it in front of everyone he’d just been the boss of while she was gone. “She didn’t want to work in another capacity at CatCo, I offered to make her my assistant or move her to Marketing or another department of her choosing, but she wasn’t interested and quit on the spot.”

Cat sat down behind her desk, sitting as if she was indeed the queen of all media and was holding court in her castle. “Mr. Olsen, you had no right to override my promotion of an employee, furthermore you had no right to remove said employee from the department I put her into. I think you liked the idea of having her under you, I think you liked the idea of being her boss, I think you liked the idea of her serving you coffee every day and I also think you liked the idea of keeping her down. Yours and Snappers actions are misogynistic at best, neither of you grasped how amazing that young woman is nor the potential she had to take CatCo to new heights. Furthermore, I think leaving you in charge of my company in my absence was the biggest mistake of my life. This is my company and you were left in charge to manage it the way I wanted it managed, not try to recreate it in your image. So, Mr. Olsen, I feel that a career shift is in order for you as well. You will report to the facilities management office immediately.”

“A janitor?” James was stunned, “You’re demoting me to the position of a janitor?”

“No,” Cat glared at him, “I’m moving you to a new department, if while in that department you find yourself cleaning toilets, emptying garbage and mopping the floors, well then so be it. As with Snapper, you are free to seek employment elsewhere if this career shift is not to your liking. Again, I have the board’s full support on this, so clean out your office and report to the facilities management office immediately, chop, chop.”

James hung his head and without saying a word or looking at anyone he turned and once he’d gathered his belongings left CatCo.

Cat looked at the fear filled faces of the other employees who were still standing quietly in her office. She was sure that they were all wondering who was next on her hit list, but she had no intention of firing anyone else. “The rest of you, I’ve been pleased with the work I’ve seen so far. Keep up the good work and get back to work.”

The collective sighing that went on in Cat’s office nearly made her start laughing, she’d missed being on the throne of her empire. Time to shake things up a bit and get CatCo back on track. “Miss Tessmacher, wait a moment please.”

Once everyone was gone Cat got up and went over and stood near her assistant. “I want you to know that I think you’ve become an excellent assistant, not on par with Kiera, she was one in a million, but I am pleased with your work and the effort you put forth. I need you to book a lunch meeting with Kiera who now works at L-Corp, although I suspect you already knew that, asap. Now, be a good girl and go get me a lettuce wrap with a cheeseburger in it. Chop, chop.”

***SC***

Kara sat quietly in the booth at Sassafrasse, National City’s most expensive and exclusive restaurant, waiting for Cat to arrive for their lunch date. Kara couldn’t help but smile to herself as she realized that Cat was trying to win Kara back, starting with having lunch in this ridiculously expensive restaurant. Kara didn’t have to wait very long before she saw Cat being escorted to their booth.

Kara smiled at Cat, “Ms. Grant, nice to see you again.”

“Oh Kara,” Cat sighed as she was seated, “I asked you to call me Cat, please.”

“Ok, Cat it is then.” Kara answered.

Once they’d ordered drinks and an appetizer, Cat leaned back and smiled broadly at Kara, “So, you’re working for Lena Luthor at L-Corp. How is that going for you?”

Kara knew where this was headed, but she decided to play along for a bit, “Cat, I hated leaving CatCo, but it was the best thing for me in the end. When Lena offered me a job I wasn’t sure about it, being a reporter was something I had really looked forward to doing. But as time went by I truly grew to love the position she had me in, learning so much from her.”

“Hmm, and from what I saw in your office, it seems you’re more than just an employee.” Cat smiled as Kara blushed. “May I ask what your job is at L-Corp?” Cat sipped her drink.

“I have dual job responsibilities,” Kara answered. “I’m Lena’s assistant but I’m also her right hand so to speak. I help her with literally every aspect of running L-Corp.”

“I see,” Cat smirked, “sort of a second in command, would that be accurate?”

Kara had to think about it, she’d never really given much thought to her formal title at L-Corp, “I suppose so, I never really thought of it that way.”

Cat sipped her drink as the appetizer was placed in front of them, waiting for the server to leave, “Tell me, are you happy in your job? I mean, it’s a very different job from being a reporter, which is what I thought you wanted to do.”

“It was hard at first,” Kara smiled at Cat, “but Lena was so patient in helping me learn the business and she even listened to my ideas and helped me be more defined and deliberate in what I was not only thinking but doing, looking at the short and the long term of each idea or initiative I worked on. It’s been challenging but, yeah, I love working there.”

“I am glad for you Kara,” Cat smiled slightly at the young woman, “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I reassigned both Snapper and James to new positions within CatCo and it seems that neither of them was interested in the career change and subsequently quit. So now I need someone to fill their positions and was thinking that I could merge them into one role of Executive Editor in Chief of CatCo Magazine. The person would be responsible for the entire content and layout of the hard copy and the online version.” Pausing to let that sink into Kara, Cat leaned forward, “I was hoping that you might be interested in assuming that role at CatCo.”

There it was, laid out on the table before they’d even finished their appetizer. It was a tempting offer, Kara wouldn’t deny that, but she loved where she was and what she was doing, not to mention who she was doing it with.

“Before you answer,” Cat raised her hand to Kara, “I ask that you at least sleep on it for one night. Talk with Lena about it too, I’m sure she’ll want to have a say in the matter.”

“Cat,” Kara leaned forward, “while I didn’t go to work at L-Corp for the money, I do have to admit that she pays me a substantial amount more than you. In fact, one time she gave me a cheque that was more than I’d made in an entire year at CatCo. I’ve kind of gotten used to that level of income and the lifestyle that accompanies it.”

Cat smirked, her Kara had grown and changed in the past year. Becoming a confident mature business woman who wasn’t afraid to know what she wants and be able to express it. “I don’t know what Lena pays you, but whatever it is I will match it and at an additional $100,000 per year on top of it.”

Kara’s eyes shot wide open, she didn’t see that one coming. Cat was notorious for not paying her employees well, at least not as well as Lena did.

“Kara,” Cat continued, “you will have full control of the magazine, reporting only to me. You will have the ability to hire and fire as you see fit, the direction and reach of the magazine will only be limited by your own imagination. By coming back to CatCo in this capacity you will be getting the best of being a reporter/writer, which I think you are; as well as becoming a leader in the world of media. My hope is that eventually you will take my place and be the CEO one day when I retire; not that I’m planning on doing that just yet, but I need to make sure that my role is filled with someone equal too, or who surpasses my abilities and Kara, I think that person is you. I just ask that you think about it, fair enough?”

Kara sat stunned for a moment, she hadn’t expected this level of an offer from Cat. Cat wanted to make Kara effectively not only her right hand, but give her the keys to the empire one day when Cat decided to retire. It was a bit more than Kara could take it and she was glad that she didn’t have to answer right away. “Okay, I’ll sleep on it and talk with Lena about it. I’ll let you know tomorrow what my decision is. Now, let’s enjoy lunch together and I want to hear all about the ‘diving’ you did this past year!”


	15. Be Everything You Were Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and voted in my little poll. This story was originally written for a friend so I made sure that her input had the most significant weight in what would happen regarding Kara, Lena and Cat's job offer. So here it is...I hope she likes it and I hope you all like it too...even if it isn't what you voted for.
> 
> There's very little angst coming...or there could be more if you guys want the story to continue...there's another poll request sort of...but the story was a love story with angst and struggle, so now we get to the love part, well a bit more love than we've already had and because it's rated Explicit and I know my friend likes it, there will be lots more sex!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

***SC***

Kara and Lena were curled up together on the couch after dinner. It had been a very long day but a good day too. Kara caressed Lena’s arms gently, her fingers feathering over her skin, just enough to be felt. Kara loved the scent of Lena’s hair, whatever the shampoo was the scent was intoxicating. “You haven’t asked about my lunch with Cat yet. Aren’t you the least bit interested in what she had to say to me?”

Lena sighed as she enjoyed Kara’s touch, such softness in such powerful hands. “I am interested but I wanted to wait until you were ready to share it. We had a pretty busy day, lots happening so I figured it was something that could wait until later. So how was it, what did she have to say?”

“She offered me a pretty lucrative job at CatCo.” Kara answered, “She even went so far as to offer me $100,000 more a year than what you pay me now.” Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head. “I tried to tell her thanks but no, and she asked me to think about it overnight and to talk to you about it.” Kara filled Lena in on more of the details of the position at CatCo that Cat had offered. “Lena I told you, I’m staying with you at L-Corp. I’m happy here, I love working with you. I’m telling you about it simply because I told Cat I would. I can tell that you’re anxious about it because I can hear your heart beating a lot faster. I’m not going anywhere, I’m here with you, period.”

Lena pushed up from the embrace and looked at Kara. “Do you remember what I said about you when we first met in my office that day? I said you were a reporter, you weren’t so sure about it, but I could see it in you. I could see that you were unsure about it, but I could also see that you were made for it.” Lena took a deep breath, “As much as I want you here with me, I think that you should take the position and pursue your dream. It would be terrible of me, and not a very great way for me to show you how much I love you if I kept you from pursuing your dream. So, take the job, it will make me happy to see you happy.”

Kara smiled at Lena, “I am happy here with you and at L-Corp. I don’t need the money, although boy would it be fun to do some good with that extra cash, but I told you I’m not interested in taking any position she offered me and I meant it.”

“Oh Kara, I appreciate your love and your loyalty but,” Lena reached out her hand and put it on Kara’s cheek, “I want you to take the job! I will have you at home, every single day. But life is meant to be lived to the fullest; and this opportunity is a chance for you to be everything you can be, to be everything you were meant to be. You give and give so selflessly to everyone, to me especially, so this is my chance to give to you. Don’t make me fire you so that you have no other option but to take the job, because you know I’ll do it!”

Kara laughed out loud, “You wouldn’t fire me, you’re bluffing!”

Lena’s face went blank and her stare was firm, “Kara, I will have no hesitation about firing you if it’s what you need to feel free to take the job with Cat, don’t make me do it, because you know I will.”

Kara’s eyes went really wide, “You’re serious? You really want me to take the job, don’t you?”

Lena smiled so largely at Kara, “Yes, my love, I really want you to take the job! I want you to be the person you dreamed you’d be as a reporter at CatCo. I want you to take that magazine and make it even better than it is right now; I want you to blossom and grow. I want to cheer you as you succeed at CatCo in the very field those idiot men said you couldn’t do. TAKE THE JOB!!!”

Kara jumped up and scooped Lena up in her arms, swirling her around the room, making her squeal in delight. “Lena Luthor I love you, I love you, I love you! Okay, if you’re that adamant about it, I’ll take the job. Happy now?”

“Kara, put me down!” Lena happily screamed, “I’ve been happy since the day we met. I’ll be even happier watching you do awesome work at CatCo. Are you going to put me down now?”

“Nope,” Kara kissed her, “I think I can make you even happier if I try, wanna bet me?”

Kara carried Lena down the hall and into the bedroom, setting her lover down on the bed. Smiling as she began to undress her.

“I’ll take that bet. I don’t think it’s possible for me to be happier, but you’re welcome to try.” Lena was laughing, “I don’t want you to be too disappointed when you fail, because I couldn’t possibly be happier than I am when I’m with you Kara Zor-El Danvers!” 

Kara began to pepper Lena with soft, gentle kisses as she disrobed her lover and moved her back up onto the bed. “So, [a kiss on the forehead] what do I get [a kiss on the cheek] when I [a kiss on the lips] succeed in [a kiss on her collarbone] making you [a little sucking on her earlobe] happier than [a lick across a nipple] you are [a deeper kiss on the lips] right now?”

Lena moaned at Kara’s efforts, “What would you like?” Lena was prepared to give Kara anything she wanted, that is if she succeeded, and if how she was feeling right then and there was any indication that seemed highly possible. 

“The right choose my prize later and to cash the prize in when I want to,” Kara grinned as she sucked on a nipple and then using a tiny amount of freeze breath, she blew so gently on the moist firm bud, making Lena scream in delight. “Aaannnd wwhat doo I geettt if yyyou don’t mmmmake me hhhappier?”

“Anything you want my love,” Kara looked at her, “the skies the limit. But I promise you I’ll win, you’re going to be happier when I’m through with you than you ever imagined possible.”

Lena laughed at Kara, she loved it when her lover was like this, playful and loving all at the same time. “Anything I want, eh? That leaves a lot of possibilities, you might regret giving me that kind of leeway!”

Kara looked at Lena through lust hooded eyes, “That’s only if I lose the bet, and I promise you, I won’t lose this one.” Kara then began to make sure she did what was necessary to win the bet. Lena never stood a chance, when Kara made up her mind, that was all there was to it.

Kara continued her pursuit of winning the bet by deliberately targeting those spots on Lena’s body that she knew would drive the woman absolutely wild with desire. Kara made excellent use of her freeze breath as she would lick a particular spot and then breathe out cool air over it. Each time she did it, Lena would cry out and moan in delight. Lena’s breasts were the primary recipients of this pleasure eliciting tactic. Back and forth between them, Kara would nip and lick and then blow on the nipples that were growing more and more tender each time Kara would ply her mouth to them. 

Lena was writhing and moaning and crying out on occasion as Kara nearly drove her made with desire. 

Sensing that Lena was at her breaking point, Kara abandoned the swollen and now tender nipples and began to lick and then blow down over Lena’s abdomen until she was hovering over Lena’s sweet curls. Kara smirked as she eyed Lena struggling not to come undone with what Kara was doing to her. Kara gently spread Lena’s soft legs apart as she descended down between them and then began to lick and blow on her core, chuckling when Lena cried out in ecstasy. Kara wasn’t content to stop there, she gently parted Lena’s swollen labia, she licked a long, wide, slow trail from her vagina up to her clit and then using her freeze breath, she blew on the moisture. 

Lena practically leapt off the bed at the sensation between her legs. “Holy shit Kara!”

Kara laughed at Lena’s response and then did it again and again. It didn’t take much of this repeated teasing of Lena’s core to drive the woman over the edge and crashing into a powerful orgasm. Kara stopped blowing as she licked Lena through the aftershocks until her lovers body stopped moving and lay boneless on the bed.

Kara noticed that Lena was shivering slightly as she lay with her eyes shut, trying to recover. She scooped Lena up in her arms and carried her to the shower where she held Lena under the hot pounding water until the girl stopped shivering. Kara kissed and caressed Lena as the water cascaded over their bodies, slowly she set Lena down on the bench and parting Lena’s legs Kara got down on her knees as the water pounded over them and using her fingers and her amazing tongue she drove Lena through not one but two more orgasms. Soapy shower sex was one of Kara’s favourite things to do and she was keenly aware of how much Lena loved it as well.

Kara made sure that Lena was warm and dry as she carried her back to their bed and lovingly tucked her under the blankets, crawling in to spoon her lover.

When Lena stirred finally Kara whispered in her ear, “So I won the bet right? I’m pretty sure you’re happier right now than you’ve ever been.”

Lena lifted her head from where it was nestled into Kara’s chest, “You’re a brat do you know that? Okay, you win, I didn’t think it was possible, but I’m happier. So, what do you want?”

Kara grinned, “I’ll let you know.”

Lena’s eyes went really wide, “What? You can’t do that, can you?”

Kara laughed, “I can do whatever I want to, I won the bet. I’m so glad you enjoyed that little bit of love making. Too much on the freeze breath though? You were shivering so badly I had to take you to the shower and then take you in the shower, so to speak.”

“Hmmm,” Lena muttered as she began to drift off to sleep, “I love you Kara and I’m so happy you’re going to take that job, you’ll be awesome at it. I’m so proud of you.” 

Before Kara could respond to Lena’s comment, she could hear the steady rhythmic breathing of her lover as she slept. Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head, “I love you too, sleep peacefully.”

***SC***

Kara stepped off the elevator onto the 40th floor of CatCo; it felt strange to be there after being away for so long. As she made her way through the bullpen she was greeted as she past the desk of employees who were there when she had been. Slowly she made her way to Cat’s office, stopping just shy of where her old desk was she could see Cat sitting behind her desk, engrossed in her work, sneering once and a while at her phone. Kara hadn’t realized just how much she’d missed the place and her old boss until that very moment. She took a few more steps and found herself standing in the doorway having used her hand to gesture to Eve Tessmacher to not get up.

“Kara don’t hover,” Cat smirked as she addressed her former assistant without lifting her head. “In or out.”

Kara smiled and lightly shook her head as she walked into stand in front of Cat’s desk, “It’s comforting to know that somethings never change.”

Cat stopped what she had been doing, removed her glasses and smiled as she looked up at Kara, “Can I presume you’ve come here to give me an answer about my offer?”

“Yes,” Kara began, “can we talk in private, maybe outside on your balcony?”

Cat stood up and scooping a helping of candy into a scotch glass she lead Kara out onto the balcony and offered her a seat. “So, do I have a new Executive Editor in Chief of my magazine?”

Kara grinned slightly, always straight to the point, “I have a couple of conditions before I say yes or no. First, my relationship with Lena is of primary importance in my life and I will never ever sacrifice my time with her for my job. That is not negotiable, so if it’s a problem just say so and I’ll decline the position.”

Cat stared at Kara for a moment, a small smile on her face, “You’re very serious about your relationship with Miss Luthor, aren’t you? (Kara nodded) I’m very happy for you and her, and I have no trouble with that condition. I’m sure you’ll be able to make sure that you meet your obligations in this role and not neglect Lena. So, you have another condition?”

Kara slightly blushed as she began the next condition, “I plan to ask Lena to marry me and if she says yes, then I will be taking a few weeks off for our honeymoon. I don’t want that to be an issue.”

Cat raised her eyebrows at Kara’s pronouncement of her impending nuptials. “I’m sure Lena will say yes, and the time off is no problem. I am surprised at this Kara, I had no idea that you felt this way about her. Again I’m very happy for you both. I do have one concern though, about all the responsibilities you’ll have once you’re married. What about Supergirl?”

Kara went pale, “What about Supergirl? CatCo magazine will continue to highlight the good work she does if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“No,” Cat smiled at Kara, “that’s not what my concern is. I’m just wondering how you plan to balance being an Editor, a wife and a superhero.”

“Ms. Gra…Cat,” Kara stammered, “I’m not Supergirl, I thought I’d established that long ago.”

Cat leaned back in her chair and laughed out loud, “Oh Kara, you didn’t fool me. I just figured you wanted to keep your secret a secret, so I let you believe your little deception worked, but please, can we just drop the façade and be real with each other about this? Tell me, does Lena know?”

Kara’s face was a little red at the realization that she hadn’t fooled Cat one little bit, she should’ve known better, “Yes I am Supergirl and I am sorry I had to keep it from you, but I did so for your safety. And yes, Lena does know. She figured it out as a result of my rescuing her and us being sort of intimate not long before hand. It nearly ended us for several reasons, but we got through it.”

“So that just leads me back to my original question of how you’re going to balance all those aspects of your life?” Cat asked.

“I’m going to do my very best,” Kara answered, “and trust that the people in my life are supportive and understanding when Supergirl is needed. If not, I’ll just let something go.” Kara stared at Cat, knowing that Cat understood that Kara meant she’d quit her new job.

“Kara,” Cat replied, “I will always support Supergirl and now that I fully know that you’re her, I can help you be successful as an Editor as you seek to be successful as a hero. I branded you after all, so I want you to succeed in every way. What did Lena have to say about the job offer?”

Kara blushed as she remembered last night with her lover. “I wasn’t going to take the offer, I told her I wouldn’t do it before we had lunch, I knew you were going to try to get me back here. When I told her the offer she insisted that I take it, in fact she threatened to fire me if I didn’t so that I’d be free to accept it and not be worried that I hurt her. If you want to thank anyone for me taking the offer, it should be her, I wasn’t going to take it. I’m happy at L-Corp with her, not that I wouldn’t be happy here, but you know what I mean by that.”

“Well Kara, I for one am very glad that you’ve accepted the offer.” Cat stood up, I’ll have legal draw up a contract and I’m sure Lena has several relatively competent lawyers who will look it over for you before you sign it. I did say that the salary would be $100,000 over what Lena was paying you; may I ask what that might be?

Kara smiled at Cat, “You don’t have to do that, the job is a chance for me follow my dream.”

“Just tell me for goodness sakes!” Cat was getting exasperated at Kara.

“Are you ready for this?” Kara looked at Cat, “$250,00 a year plus bonuses based on growth and stock options in L-Corp.”

Cat paled, “Oh I see, I can certainly do all of that, believe me you’re worth it.”

Kara blanched, she realized that with all of those things put together she’d be making nearly half a million dollars a year! “You’ll forgive me Cat, but I was certain when you heard that figure you’d back out and retract the offer.”

Cat laughed, “Yes, I am cheap when it comes to assistants and lower level employees, but for those who work as hard as you will for me, I’m more than fair in their compensation.”

Kara smiled, “It’ll be nice to work with you again Cat.” Kara stood up and pulled Cat in for a hug before she turned and left the office. 

Cat stood smiling as she watched Kara go. It was impressive to see just how much Kara had grown in the short span of time that Cat had been gone.

Kara stood smiling as she rode the elevator down; it looked like working with Cat was going to be new and fun. Now she needed to make all the necessary arrangements to propose to Lena and then marry her. Life was going very well, finally.


	16. The Joining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so bear with me here...
> 
> I did some research, not a great deal I'll admit, on Kryptonian engagement rituals or marriage or whatever and couldn't find a lot of info, at least nothing that I really liked. Sooooo....I invented my own Kryptonian mating/engagement ritual thingy. I hope you like it.
> 
> I did try to make it filled with love and passion and even a bit erotic before the love making happened...I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Comments and reviews welcome and appreciated as always. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

***SC***

Lena came home and found the penthouse filled with flowers, Kara had completely filled the place with every type of flower she could get her hands on and Lena just stood in the doorway stunned. What was her girlfriend up to with all of this? The place smelled absolutely divine. Lena set her purse down and proceeded to roam around the place admiring and sniffing the various bouquets. Suddenly she stopped, as if aware of Kara’s presence and turned around to see Kara standing not too far from her, in her Supergirl suit, with her hands on her hips.

“Kara,” Lena managed to barely say her name, “what’s going on?”

Kara smiled, “Grab your coat, there’s someplace I want to take you.”

Lena looked at Kara not sure what she was up to, “Where are we going that I need a coat?”

“Just grab your coat please.” Kara smiled at Lena.

When Lena had her coat on Kara took her by the hand and led her to the balcony. Wrapping her arms around Lena light frame, “Wrap your arms around my neck, I won’t drop you, I just want you to feel comfortable and safe. Trust me.” When Lena had wrapped her arms around Kara she squealed slightly when she realized that they were slowly ascending into the night sky.

Lena dug her head into Kara’s chest, trusting her to keep her safe as they flew to wherever it was that Kara was taking them. She breathed in deeply the intoxicating scent of Kara’s super suit and felt safer than she ever had in her entire life.

“Are you doing okay?” Kara whispered to Lena.

“I’m fine, you’re so warm.” Lena answered softly.

The temperature seemed to drop suddenly and Lena looked out from the safety of Kara’s chest to see nothing but snow and ice. Wherever they were it wasn’t the Bahamas. Kara flew them through an opening in the ice, as Lena took a deep intake of the air. When they were well inside the room, Kara slowed to a hover and lightly descended so that Lena barely felt her feet meet the ground.

“Where are we?” Lena asked, in awe of the magnificence of the place.

“It’s called the Fortress of Solitude,” Kara answered, “it belongs to my cousin but he lets me use it whenever I want to. It’s an earthly rendering of Krypton, my home planet.”

Kara took Lena on a brief tour of the place, smiling at the wide-eyed expression on her girlfriends face. “I brought you here for a reason. So please have a seat and don’t say anything until I’m finished, okay?”

Lena nodded and smiled at Kara, she had an inkling of what she might be up to, but her heart dare not believe it to be true in case it wasn’t.

“You aren’t from Krypton, so some of what I’m going to say you won’t understand, so I ask for your patience.” Kara then began to speak in what Lena guessed was her home language. It sounded so beautiful and flowing and Lena’s heart welled up as she listened to Kara speak to her in her home language. Kara knelt down in front of Lena, “Lena of the house of Luthor, I Kara Zor-El of the house of El, do hereby offer you my body, my heart, my soul and all of my being to be forever your mate if you will have me. You will be the light of my life, the joy of my heart and the sun of each day that I live. If you will join with me, and be as one with me in the honourable house of El, I will be your shelter, your protector, your provider and your lover.”

Kara paused briefly as if trying to keep from crying, “If you will be join with me and be my mate then I will honour you by giving you a sign of my commitment and love for you with this symbol, showing to all that you are of the house of El. I will eternally forsake all others and will forever be exclusively yours. Your pleasure will be my priority, your peace will be my responsibility, your joy will be my will be my life. Lena Luthor will you be my mate?”

Kara bowed her head as she held up a velvet box in both hands in front of Lena.

Lena sat stunned, she knew that Kara was proposing marriage, she had no idea she was doing it in the Kryptonian traditional way. Lena took the ring box and opening it she gasped at the beautiful diamond. She lifted the ring out of the box and held it in her fingers, trembling as she looked at it, Kara’s head still bowed, her hands resting on her knee as she awaited Lena’s answer.

“Kara,” Lena barely managed to gather her voice, “yes, I will be your mate.”

Without looking up Kara took a hold of Lena’s right hand and placed it on Kara’s head, “I need you to repeat after me if you are willing to do this.”

“I am,” Lena answered, “with all of my heart I am.”

Kara: I Lena of the house of Luthor  
Lena: I Lena of the house of Luthor

Kara: Do hereby pledge  
Lena: Do hereby pledge

Kara: That from this day forward  
Lena: That from this day forward

Kara: I am yours and you are mine  
Lena: I am yours and you are mine

Kara: I now join with you  
Lena: I now join with you

Kara: Under the house of El  
Lena: Under the house of El

Kara: To live as one, to love as one  
Lena: To live as one, to love as one

Kara: Until our lives are done  
Lena: Until our lives are done

Kara’s head shot up and she smiled so broadly that Lena was sure she’d never seen her lover so happy as she was right then and there. “Lena,” Kara took the ring, “the inside of the ring has a small symbol of the house of El, (Kara pointed to the symbol on her chest), put there by me with my laser vision. Now that you are my mate, we are forever joined and if we are apart for too long our bodies will begin to feel the absence of each other’s presence. On Krypton there was no divorce and no one cheated on their spouse as the joining to a mate meant that every aspect of our being, our bodies, our minds and our hearts were joined together until death claimed one or the other. Once we complete the rite and consummate our joining, you and I can never ever divorce without it having a profound and painful effect upon both our bodies.”

Lena looked at the ring and then at Kara, “I understand, and I want to be your mate, to be with you for all time in every way.”

Kara took the ring from Lena’s fingers and slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand and then kissed the back of the hand before she took the hand and placed the palm on top of Kara’s heart. “Once I take you, you are mine and I am yours for all eternity. Are you sure you want to be my mate?”

“Yes Kara, a thousand times yes!” Lena’s heart was about ready to explode she loved Kara so deeply.

Kara stood up and helping Lena to her feet she kissed her and then lifted her in a bridal carry and took her to a chamber where a large bed lay. “I promise we will do an earth ceremony between you and Kara Danvers, but by my heritage, we will be married once we consummate this. Are you ready to do this last final act and forever be my mate?”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked, “We’ve made love lots of times, why is this different?”

“My body will respond in a different way physiologically to being mated. It will produce endorphins that will secrete through my pores and seep into your body while we make love. We will physically become one in a uniquely Kryptonian way that we can never go back from. If you are hurting, I will know it and the same will go for you. Basically whatever happens to you, will happen to me in a lesser way, and the same will be true for you. My cousin mated with a human and the effect upon her was startling but she got used to the deep connection and now they share a love like no other that neither of them ever imagined. That is what will happen to us.”

Lena realized that this was very serious for Kara, she meant it to be for life. “I understand and I want to be yours and have you as mine for all of my life.”

Kara set Lena down on the bed and when they were both naked, she turned down the sheets and the two of them crawled under them and began to make love to each other as never before. Kara seemed different to Lena, more powerful, more aggressive, and yet more loving and gentle at the same time. It was plain that Kara was in charge, and Lena could even smell the bodily changes that were occurring in Kara as the love making progressed and got more intense. 

When they both came with powerful orgasms, and then lay quietly wrapped in the arms of each other, Lena began to feel what Kara had mentioned. She could hear Kara’s heart beating, she could feel the rhythm of each breath she took. As Kara lay looking at her, Lena was suddenly keenly aware of the intense passionate love that Kara felt for her. It made Lena take in a deep breath. “Kara! Oh my dear Kara, I can feel your love for me, in ways I never knew possible. It’s so powerful it almost takes my breath away!”

Kara smiled at Lena, “I know my love. Are you okay?”

Lena sighed, “It will take some time to get used to this, but yes, I’m okay and I love you.”

Kara kissed Lena as she rolled on top of her and began to make love to her again. This time it would be different as they were now one in every way and they could each sense what the other was feeling and what they enjoyed having done to them. Kara and Lena spent the next two hours making love in such a powerful way that by the time they were done, Lena was not only physically spent but emotionally drained and as soon as the last of several orgasms abated Lena passed out. Kara wrapped her arms and legs around Lena and kissed her on the top of her head “Welcome to the house of El,” as she too passed out.

***SC***

Waking the next morning, Lena opened her eyes to see the beautifully radiant face of her wife Kara sleeping soundly beside her. Lena tucked her right hand under her head as she lay on her right side, admiring the beauty before her. A smile crept across Lena’s face as the impact of what had happened last night more fully sank in. She was Kara’s mate, an interesting way for Kryptonians to identify their spouses, but whatever, she was Kara’s and Kara’s was hers, period, forever.

Lena began to wonder what she had done to deserve having someone so magnificent as Kara take her as her mate. Then she realized, that she didn’t have to do anything or be anyone other than herself. That Kara loved her flaws, strengths and all without hesitation or regret.

Lena reached over and brushed a small strand of Kara’s gorgeous hair off of her face, tucking it lightly behind her ear. Allowing her hand to brush over Kara’s cheek in the process. Strength and beauty all rolled into one amazing person. Lena’s hand drifted over Kara’s cheek, down along her chin, meandering down towards her plump breasts, ghosting over one then the other, in loving awe of the incredible person in front of her.

Kara slowly stirred and opened her eyes to see Lena gazing at her lovingly while she trailed her hand back and forth between Kara’s breasts. “Good morning.” Kara spoke softly as she smiled at Lena. “Did you sleep well my dear?”

Lena leaned in and pressed her lips into Kara, “You tell me. Shouldn’t our bond let you know how I’m feeling right now?”

Kara smiled, “Yes, I know, I just wanted to check and see how you were doing.”

“This is the most amazing sensation I’ve ever felt,” Lena whispered to Kara, “it’s so powerful and yet comforting all at the same time.”

“It will get less intense as you get used to it,” Kara replied, “but the bond will only strengthen and go deeper with time and each time we make love it will be more intense than the last until our joining is full and complete. I am so happy that you have joined with me in the Kryptonian way, it means a lot to me.”

“I am so happy to be a part of the house of El,” Lena answered, “I’m not entirely sure what all of that means, but I look forward to spending a lifetime learning it.”

Kara rolled over so that Lena was on her back and Kara was staring down at her. Words were no longer needed to convey what she was feeling, Lena just knew, as Kara began to make love to her all over again.

Kara had been right, the bond only strengthened during their love making and Lena was sure that her head was swimming with the impact of the joining, but it was such a delightful feeling that she never wanted it to end.

Three hours later, Kara and Lena lay quietly wrapped in the arms of each other, gentle caresses being rubbed over one another. “Kara, I’m starving, or is that you being so hungry that I’m feeling it too, I don’t know, but let’s head home and get something to eat.”

Kara grinned at Lena, “I think maybe it’s a bit of both of us needing to eat after so much, activity, come on my beloved, let’s go home. We have people in our lives who will need to know what’s happened and we have a human wedding to plan.”


	17. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out...life got in the way...but I'm back.
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff, well, it's all fluff, but I think Lena and Kara have earned a little fluff in their lives.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and reviews, I've appreciated your support.
> 
> Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

***SC***

Kara walked into the main control room of the DEO to find Alex and Hank standing over Winn’s shoulder, talking about something. “Hey guys, I’m back. Alex, can we talk somewhere in private please?”

Alex looked at Hank, who just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Kara, “Sure, let’s got to the training room.”

When the door was closed Kara paced around the room for a few moments, not sure how to tell Alex about what she and Lena had just done, unsure of how Alex would respond to it. She’d told Alex when she thought that she was dying that she was going to ask Lena to marry her, so this shouldn’t come as a shock to her sister, but she also knew how Alex felt about all things Luthor.

“What’s up?” Alex put her hands on her gun belt as she stood watching Kara pace back and forth.

“Do you remember what I asked you to do for me when I thought I was dying?” Kara asked. 

“Yessss…” Alex was unsure where this was going, “you asked me to take care of Lena. But Kara, you’re fine now.”

“No,” Kara said wringing her hands together, “the other thing about Lena.”

Alex stared at Kara for a moment, trying to remember what her sister had said to her. Then the penny dropped, “Oh my god Kara, are you going to ask Lena to marry you?”

Kara looked at the floor for a moment and then taking a deep breath she lifted her head and stared at Alex, “No, I took her to the Fortress of Solitude and we did the Kryptonian joining ritual, we mated, so I guess I bypassed the whole engagement thing and now she’s a part of the house of El, married to Kara Zor-El.”

“No, nope, no!” Alex was waving her hands back and forth in front of her in denial, “You didn’t do that, please tell me that you didn’t just marry a Luthor of all people! I know you love her, but are you sure you can trust her? I mean, okay, yeah, oh crap I don’t know what I mean. I know you love her, I guess I’m still struggling with the whole Luthor bit and I seem to have forgotten how she was when you nearly died. So I’ll just shut up now and hope that you didn’t just hear all of that stupidity coming out of my mouth, but I know you did and I can’t take it back. Kara I’m sorry, congratulations is what should be coming out of my mouth right now. So, congratulations!”

Kara was trying not to laugh at Alex’s ramblings. Alex’s first reaction was what she’d expected, and she’d also expected her sister to come around where Lena was concerned, heck, she already had, but she didn’t expect it to happen in one long rambling session! “Alex!” Kara walked over and grabbed her sister by the arms, “thank you. It’s good, I expected you to be upset but I didn’t expect you to get over it before I had a chance to say anything. I had this whole speech thing worked out in my head and now it’s wasted.”

Alex pulled Kara in for a huge hug, “I’m sorry Kara, really I am sorry for my reaction. I know Lena loves you and that you can and do fully trust her. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Kara laughed, “You were thinking that you needed to look out for me, to protect me, because it’s what you’ve been doing since I came to earth. It’s all good Alex!”

“Thanks,” Alex smiled at Kara, “so tell me about it, I want the whole story, well without the intimate personal bits, but I want to hear about the whole affair…wrong word…the whole thing. Did Lena cry? Did you cry? What was it like to do the Kryptonian ritual and be mated?”

“Alex it was the most erotic experience of my life,” Kara smirked at Alex as she grimaced thinking too much detail was about to spew out of Kara’s mouth, “it was erotic before we even consummated it. So ease up on the facial expressions, I’m not about to share how many times I made her come or anything. Although I am pretty proud of myself in that regard.”

“Kara! TMI! Really too much already!” Alex grinned as she closed her eyes and tried to erase the mental image she had going on in her mind.

Kara laughed at Alex, “Okay, I’m sorry I just couldn’t help it.” Kara then proceeded to tell Alex the entire story of flying Lena to the Fortress, how she proposed and how amazing it was to now be married to the woman she loved.

Alex looked at Kara, “So now that she’s married to you in the Kryptonian way, does that mean that all of the aspects related to the joining will apply to her like it does to Lois and Clark?”

“Yep,” Kara grinned, “it already has begun to happen. In fact, right now she’s really pissed at someone at L-Corp, so glad it isn’t me because she’s royally pissed at them!”

“And she knew what she was doing before she did it; you told her what joining with you would mean?” Alex asked Kara.

“Of course I told her everything,” Kara answered, “she didn’t hesitate one little bit. So now she’s my wife, at least as far as Kryptonian law and ritual is concerned. We are going to do a human wedding between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, but I wanted to make sure that the relevant people in my life, who know what it means to be joined in this way, that they knew what we had done.”

“Have you told mom yet?” Alex asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“No, you’re the first person I’ve told.” Kara smiled at Alex. “I wanted you to be the first, next to Lena you’re the most important person in my life Alex.”

“I so want to be there when you do tell her.” Alex grinned, “That should be worth a good laugh or two; oh, and I want to wear a camera to record Hank’s response, that one will be epic!”

Kara laughed out loud, “I need to tell Kal-El first as she’s now of the house of El he has a right to know. So you can’t utter a single word to anyone until he knows, promise?”

“Absolutely,” Alex grinned, “can I be there when you tell him? He’s going to go ballistic, his cousin married to a Luthor of all people! I know he’ll understand once he’s calmed down, but man, that should be awesome to witness!”

“I’m going to tell him with Lois present,” Kara replied enjoying watching Alex’s interest in being the mouse in the corner when people find out. “That way she can calm him down, I already know he’s not going to be impressed but there’s nothing he can do about it now, we’re joined and it’s been consummated.”

“Again, too much information there little sis!” Alex winced as if in some sort of mental pain at the image.

“Then get your mind out of the gutter,” Kara chuckled at Alex, “I swear since you came out and got together with Maggie your mind is pure smut sometimes!”

“Yes, well having a hot girlfriend will do that to a person,” Alex grinned as she pumped her eyebrows up and down. “Not that you’d know anything about that now would you?”

“Okay,” Kara smiled, “you have a point there. But now I have a hot wife!”

They hugged and laughed for a few moments, “So I’m going to see Kal-El and Lois, want to come with me?”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Alex smiled at Kara.

***SC***

“You did not!” Kal wasn’t happy with what Kara had just told him and Lois. “Have you lost your mind Kara? She’s a Luthor, of all the people on this planet to fall in love with you had to do so with a Luthor?”

“I didn’t exactly plan on it,” Kara replied trying not to get upset with Kal, she knew why he wasn’t happy with her decision. “Lena isn’t her brother, and for that matter she isn’t like the rest of that screwed up family she comes from. She’s proven herself to me in so many ways and I trust her implicitly and completely. Besides, we are joined and it’s been consummated in the Kryptonian ritual, so you know what that means. You’ll just have to come to terms with it and accept her, she’s a part of the house of El now whether you like it or not!”

Kal-El just stared at Kara, Lois put a hand on his arm as it was crossed in front of his chest. “Kal, Kara’s right. Lena isn’t her family and now that they’ve completed the ritual there’s nothing you can do but accept it and welcome Lena into the house of El. If Kara’s happy, then you should be too and trust her judgement on this one.”

“Kal,” Alex stepped in, “I felt the same way as you do, but I’ve seen Lena with Kara. I’ve seen her have the opportunity to turn on her and she didn’t, in fact, she has shown me repeatedly that she isn’t a typical Luthor and she really does love Kara.”

“I didn’t come here for your approval Kal-El,” Kara shot back at him, “as the eldest surviving member of the house of El and thereby the head of the family, I don’t need your approval. I was hoping that you’d see past your prejudice and understand that Lena makes me as happy, if not happier, than Lois makes you. Do not go against me on this, as the rightful head of the house of El, I have married Lena and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Kal-El gritted his teeth; he knew that Kara was correct, he was just so unsure of Lena given his experience with the Lex. “I’m sorry Kara, I guess my vision where the Luthors are concerned is a bit clouded and I’ve judged Lena on the rest of her family’s actions, unfairly from what I understand. I’m happy for you that you’ve found love.” Kal then stepped closer and hugged his cousin tightly. “May the light of Rao’s favour ever shine on your union.”

Kara smiled at her cousin, “Thank you Kal-El and may the same be true of you and Lois. Now, we’re going to have a human engagement and wedding sometime soon between Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, once the details are worked out you’ll get an invitation.”

“Don’t worry Kara,” Lois hugged her tightly, “we’ll be there with huge smiles on our faces. Congratulations!”

“Thanks Lois,” Kara smiled at her sister-in-law, “Alex and I need to get back to National City.”

***SC***

Lena and Kara were sitting wrapped up together in bed at home. They had just made love and were caressing each other in the afterglow. “Kara, I had no idea how profoundly this bond was going to get. You told me about it, and I believed you I just had no concept of how amazing it was going to be.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Kara smiled at Lena. “Earlier today I could feel that you were pissed, really pissed, at someone at L-Corp. It was intense, I was just glad it wasn’t me you were pissed at!”

Lena laughed, “And I could feel how pissed you were at your cousin! Wow! Kara I had no idea you were capable of that level of anger. Can I presume that he was upset over you joining with a Luthor?”

“He wasn’t happy,” Kara answered, “but I reminded him that we’ve joined and as the head of the house of El, he shouldn’t challenge me on this.”

Lena pushed up and looked at Kara, “Wait, you’re the head of the house of El? Isn’t he older than you are?”

“Nope,” Kara replied, “I’m over a decade older than he is, he just came to earth before I did, and that’s a complicated story, but I’m the eldest surviving member of the house of El, so I’m the head of the family. We don’t do the same as some earth cultures where only the male can be the surviving head, the eldest is the head whether male or female.”

“Oh, I think I’m Kryptonian at heart,” Lena grinned at Kara. “I could feel your strength too, when you were angry, it was very sexy and made me drop me pen in the middle of a meeting and then it had me babbling like an idiot, it took me a few moments to regain my composure and focus.”

Kara grinned with a slight lustful look in her eyes, “I’ll have to make sure that try to pull that little sexy bit off remotely more often. I want us to go together to tell my mom. She’s going to be fine with it, so it’ll be fun not stressful.”

“Okay,” Lena answered, “I was thinking that we could hold a joining party for those who know who you really are, kind of a reception. What do you think?”

“I think that’d be awesome,” Kara smiled. “And then I can marry you later on as Kara Danvers, and we get to consummate that marriage too. This is going to be totally awesome!”

Lena threw her head back as she laughed at Kara, “You’re way too cute sometimes and since the joining way more horny too, not that I’m complaining, but you have to remember that I don’t have your stamina, you’re going to wear me out I think.”

Kara started peppering Lena with soft kisses, “That’s my goal my love. I want you to be a puddle of Lena goo, spread out on the bed, panting and smiling, knowing that I’m not done with you yet. That I can and will draw out that one last remaining orgasm until you’re begging me to stop.”

“Don’t you dare!” Lena lovingly smacked Kara’s shoulder. “That would ruin me so badly and I’d have no way to get even.”

Kara laughed, “I’d never do that to you, my love, I’m just teasing…or am about to start the teasing, you never really know now do you?” Kara pulled Lena in and began to pursue another round of love making with her incredibly amazing wife. The love she felt for Lena seemed to grow deeper each and every day, richer and fuller each time she kissed Lena, more comforting and secure every time she held Lena in her arms. 

Lena had no idea what to do as she lay back and let Kara take them back to the land of orgasmic bliss one more time tonight. Their bond was gaining strength and Lena could sense the increasing intensity of Kara’s love for her. She wondered did Kara sense just how much Lena loved her, did she have any idea the depth of her love, the power of it, the sheer joy she felt in loving Kara?

Suddenly Kara stopped what she was doing and gazed at Lena, “I know Lena, I really know how much you love me, I can feel it in every fibre of my being. Now, lay back and let me show you one more time, just how much I love you.”


	18. A Small Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating...life keeps getting in the way.
> 
> Not a lot happening in this chapter, it's kind of a set-up chapter for the coming ones. Hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

***SC***

Kara stood very still in her private room at the DEO, staring at the holographic image of her mother, not sure how to tell her about Lena. She had no idea why she was nervous, it was just a hologram and not really her mother, but still she was slightly nervous for some reason.

“Hello Kara,” her mother began, “how may I be of assistance?”

“Well actually I have something to tell you,” Kara answered. “I recently joined with someone and am now mated to them.”

“How is this possible, the only other surviving Kryptonian is your cousin, Kal-El?” Alura asked rather flatly. “Did you take a human as your mate?”

“Yes I did, I joined with a woman named Lena Luthor.” Kara answered, not entirely sure how her mother would respond.

“I see,” Alura answered, “do you love this woman?”

“Yes I do,” Kara blushed slightly, surprised that she was blushing in front of a hologram, “I love her with all that I am.”

“Did you inform her of the full implications of joining with a Kryptonian?” Alura asked, again with zero emotion in her voice.

“Yes I did, and she understood it fully and willingly entered into the ritual with me.” Kara replied.

“I am happy that you have found love, my daughter, but I wish you had consulted with this construct before you took this action. You are not fully aware of the implications for both her and you.” Alura sounded flat, but Kara could hear a rebuke in her mother’s voice.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, “I told her about the impact of the joining on us, that it was permanent, that if we were apart for too long we would feel it in our bodies; I told her everything, didn’t I?”

Suddenly Alura’s hologram disappeared and a hologram of her father appeared. “Father!” Kara practically shouted.

“Hello Kara.” her dad greeted her flatly. “I understand that you have joined with a human female in the Kryptonian mating ritual, is that correct?”

“Yes father,” Kara answered, shocked to see an image of her dad in front of her. “I love her and she loves me. She knew all about the implications of the joining and willingly entered into it with me. Did I do something wrong, Father?”

“My dear daughter,” Zor-El began, “being in love with someone is never wrong, love is love. The issue is the differing physiologies between humans and kryptonians. You are considerably stronger than her and when you are engaging in mating activities in bed you could potentially seriously hurt her, maybe even kill her.”

“Father, I would never do that!” Kara was very upset at his suggestion that she would hurt or even kill Lena in bed. “I am aware of the differences in our physical capabilities and so far I haven’t hurt her at all in any way.”

“Kara,” Zor-El continued, “I did not say that it would be intentional harm, but the possibility for seriously harming her exists. As the bond strengthens between you it is possible that you will forget yourself and hurt her in the heat of your passion. Right now you are aware of her as a separate human being, the deeper the bond, the less you will be aware of her humanity and will respond to her if she was kryptonian, thus potentially putting her at risk.”

Kara hadn’t looked at all of this from that perspective. “So what do we do now? We’ve completed the joining and have consummated the union, we can’t go back and undo it, not that I’m willing to, I love her.”

Zor-El answered Kara, “You will need to find a way to be intimate and ensure that you do not and cannot hurt her.”

Kara stood silently gazing at the floor, trying to think of something that would work. “What about kryptonite? It could be used to weaken me, make me less powerful and therefore not able to hurt her.”

“This would certainly work,” Zor-El answered, “but the risks to you are not without consideration, particularly over the long term and repeated use.”

Great, just great, Kara thought to herself. Every time they wanted to make love she’d have to expose herself to kryptonite so that she didn’t risk hurting Lena. For Kara, Lena was worth it, and there was no way she’d hesitate to do it, but what would Lena think, what about Alex, what would she have to say about it? Kara decided that she’d talk to Eliza about it when she and Lena went to tell her about the union. 

“Thanks…dad,” Kara answered.

Before Kara could turn and leave the room both of her parents stood before her; “Kara,” Alura spoke, “a part of the kryptonian ritual is for you to present your mate before your parents. We want to welcome Lena Luthor to the honourable house of El.”

Kara sighed, “I will bring her in to meet you both.” The images of her parents left and Kara turned on her heels and went to meet up with Lena as they had planned on going to talk to Eliza next.

***SC***

Lena held onto Kara’s hand as she drove them in her Mercedes, heading out to Midvale to see Eliza and tell her that they were now married. Neither of them were talking much, both lost in their own private thoughts. Lena couldn’t help but notice that Kara seemed lost in thought since she’d come from telling her holographic parents about them. Kara hadn’t told Lena much about the talk or what her parents had said, she did tell her that it went fine, and that her holographic parents wanted to meet Lena and welcome her to the house of El. Yet Kara seemed off somewhere, plainly something important was on her mind.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand tightly.

“Sorry?” Kara turned and looked at Lena as if coming out of a deep sleep. “I’m sorry Lena, I just have something on my mind that I need to work through.”

“Would it help to talk about it?” Lena asked, offering her listening ear to her lover.

“I need to talk to Eliza and Alex first,” Kara answered, “not that I won’t talk with you but I need to make sure I have it worked out before I say anything to you.” Kara lifted the hand she was holding and kissed it lightly.

“Are you worried about what Eliza’s going to say about us?” Lena asked.

“No,” Kara replied, “I’m pretty sure she’s going to understand and be supportive. There’s just something else I need to make sure I understand it properly before I talk to you about it, okay?

“Ok, I trust you,” Lena smiled as she looked at Kara.

Eventually they pulled up in front of the house, Eliza came out and met them as they got out of the car. “Kara, how are you?” Eliza wrapped her foster daughter up in a loving embrace.

“Hi Eliza,” Kara hugged her back, “I’m great.”

When the hug ended Eliza turned to Lena and pulled her in for a hug, “Lena, welcome to my home. How was your trip?”

Lena smiled at Eliza when the hug ended, “The drive was good, I love going to the ocean, it’s so peaceful.

Once they were inside, Kara sat down next to Lena and took hold of her hand, “So, ummm, I, I mean we, have something to tell you.”

Eliza smiled at Kara, “You’re engaged aren’t you?”

Kara grinned, “No we’re not engaged, it’s a bit more than that. I took Lena to the Fortress and we entered into the kryptonian joining ritual and are now mated, so I guess you could say we’re married.”

Eliza’s eyes shot wide open, “Oh, okay. I presume you told Lena what it means for her and for you to be joined in the kryptonian way?”

Kara smiled as she sighed a bit, “Yes, I told her everything.”

“Eliza,” Lena jumped into the conversation, “Kara was very plain in all that this means and she made very sure that I understood what it all meant. I didn’t hesitate to do it, I love her.”

“Well then,” Eliza grinned and looked at Lena, “welcome to the family!”

“I told you she’d be good with it.” Kara kissed Lena lightly, making her wife blush slightly.

“I told my parents in the hologram room at the DEO,” Kara told Eliza. “They are happy for me and want to meet Lena, but there is a problem. My dad said that as our bond is deepened that I might lose the ability to differentiate between us when we make love and I could hurt her or even kill her. We’ll be so united that I could forget that she is a separate and fragile human being and hurt her.”

Lena’s eyes went wide as Kara talked, now she understood what was on her lovers mind.

Kara continued, “I suggested using kryptonite to weaken me so that I can’t hurt her, and he said that it would work but that there are risks to me over the long term and with repeated use. I’m totally willing to do it for her, without hesitation, but we need to figure out how to do this so that there aren’t any long term issues or effects on me. I guess I hoped you and Alex could work together to come up with something.”

“No way, absolutely not!” Lena protested. “I know the effect that kryptonite can have upon your body Kara, and there is no way I’m going to let you take that kind of a risk every time we make love, just to be sure that you don’t hurt me.”

“Lena,” Kara responded, “my dad is right, the closer our bond gets the less I will be able to differentiate between us and I could lose focus and seriously hurt you. It’ll be okay, my mom and Alex will figure something out so that I’ll be fine.”

“Kara, are you out of your mind?” Lena shouted at her. “Just how am I supposed to enjoy making love to you knowing that you’re taking such a great risk? Please, tell me how I’m supposed to do that and not rush through it every time?”

“I think you two need a little time to talk about this alone,” Eliza said as she got up and began to leave the room. “I’m not sure I need to be in the room for this conversation. But Lena, Kara is correct, Alex and I can work together and come up with something that will do the job.” Eliza smiled as she left the room, she was glad for them but there was no way she wanted to be in the room while they argued about how they were going to make love. There are just some things that a mom doesn’t want to know.

“Kara,” Lena began softly, “there is no way on this planet that I’m at all comfortable with this idea. I understand your concerns and believe me, I’ve thought about the possibility once or twice when you’ve gotten rather, exuberant, in bed. But I can’t support this idea and if you try it I won’t make love to you when you’re using the kryptonite.”

“Are you serious?” Kara stared at Lena. “How am I supposed to make love to you knowing that there is a possibility that I could seriously hurt you?”

“You’ve been doing it already Kara!” Lena replied. “I don’t know what’s changed. Just because your dad has a concern doesn’t mean that he’s right. I won’t let you do this to yourself. Please Kara.”

Lena and Kara continued to argue back and forth about the issue for another hour with no resolution in sight. Eliza came back in and found them still arguing, quite heavily about the kryptonite and sex thing. “Okay ladies, that’s enough. Lena I’m going to come to National City and Alex and I are going to work the issue and see if we can come up with something that works that won’t hurt Kara. Congratulations to both of you now go home!”

The drive home was quiet and tense to say the least. Lena had tried to hold Kara’s hand, but her wife kept pulling it away, not looking at Lena as she stared out the window. “Kara, please, don’t pull away on me like this. I understand your concerns but do you understand mine?”

Kara turned and looked at Lena, “Yes I do understand your concerns and why, but can you imagine what it will be like if I seriously injure while making love to you? How will I ever be able to forgive myself let alone be able to touch you and not be terrified of doing it again the next time we make love?”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand, “I know that, really I do. But I also know you; I know that I’m completely safe with you at all times. We haven’t needed the kryptonite so far, and I don’t think we’ll need it. I think the risk to you is too great.”

“Lena,” Kara replied, “you’re a human being and there’s no way you can possibly understand the implications of all of this. You just learned about the joining, it’s been a part of my life and culture. Crap, I’m still learning about it, but my parents fully understand it and if they’re concerned then so am I. I’m going to use whatever my mom and Alex come up with, I’m not prepared to take any chances with you and your wellbeing.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lena was getting very upset at Kara. “Do you mean to suggest that because I’m a human I can’t possibly understand the intricacies of Kryptonian joining? So you’re just going to use the kryptonite while making love to me, regardless of how I feel about it? I don’t get a say in this because as a human I can’t possibly understand it all?”

Kara closed her eyes and sighed, she hadn’t meant that the way it came out and certainly not the way Lena took it. “No, Lena, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it that way at all. What I meant was, the joining and all that is involved with it has been a part of my life and culture, this is completely new to you; you’re still learning it and what it means for you.”

They pulled into the underground parking and once the car was parked Lena just sat still and wouldn’t look at Kara. She was overwhelmed that Kara would put herself at such risk to protect Lena’s wellbeing, but there was no way she was going to allow the woman she loved to hurt herself. This whole thing seemed so ridiculous, Lena was looking out for Kara and Kara was looking out for Lena and they were fighting over it.

Kara looked over at Lena, reaching out she took hold of Lena’s hand, “Lena, let’s just wait and see what they come up with and how it will work, okay?”

Lena nodded without looking at Kara. She wasn’t happy with the prospect of using kryptonite on her lover, regardless of what they might devise to make it ‘safe’ for Kara. 

The rest of the evening was spent in quiet tension between the two women. Lena was sitting in bed with her back propped up with pillows, her laptop in front of her while her fingers pounded on the keys. When Kara came into the room Lena didn’t even look up at her.

Kara stood for a split second in the doorway, watching Lena on her computer, noticing that her wife wouldn’t even look up at her. She sighed as she made her way to the bathroom and began to get ready for bed. By the time Kara emerged ready for bed, Lena had put her computer away and was curled up under the covers, her back to Kara.

Kara climbed into the bed, turning off the light she leaned over and kissed Lena on the shoulder. Lena didn’t move; “Lena, please turn over and look at me.” Lena still didn’t move; “Please, my love, look at me. Let’s not go to sleep like this.”

Lena slowly turned over so that she was lying on her side looking at Kara. She didn’t say anything, she just stared at her blankly.

“Thank you,” Kara smiled at Lena. “Do you have any idea how much I love you? I hate fighting with you, actually, I think this is our first real fight?” Kara leaned over a softly kissed Lena. The bond between them was growing stronger and Kara could really feel Lena’s fear. “I’m sorry my love, I can feel how scared you are at the thought of using kryptonite. I had no idea just how strongly it was affecting you. I promise, we’ll figure this out together.”

Kara pulled Lena in close, wrapping her arms around her tiny frame, peppering her face and neck with soft loving kisses. Lena smiled slightly at the affection she was receiving from Kara. She could feel the powerful love Kara had for her, it was almost overwhelming. Slowly the two lovers began to forget about their argument and enjoy the one of the best types of sex there is…make up sex.


	19. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up for our heroes. Enjoy we're only just getting started!
> 
> Comments and reviews fuel my creative juices and spur me onto the next chapters...just saying...hint, hint....

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

***SC***

Alex sat with a smile on her face as she watched Kara pick at her sticky bun rather than eating. Plainly something was on Kara’s mind and she needed to talk about it. “Okay, out with it, what’s got you so distracted that you’re playing with your food rather than devouring it?”

Kara smiled as she looked up at Alex. Her sister knew her so well; she loved that they had this great sisterly bond. “Lena and I had a fight.”

“Oh,” Alex tried not to smile, “can I ask about what?”

“Kryptonite.” Kara answered.

“Pardon me?” Alex was very confused. “Why on earth would you guys be arguing about that?”

“Okay,” Kara replied, “my holographic parents told me that as my bond with Lena gets stronger I could be so united with her that I forget she’s a human being and I might hurt her during sex before I realize what I’ve done.”

Alex’s eyes went wide, she had wondered a bit about this but she figured it was none of her business. “So what does kryptonite have to do with it?”

“I thought that if you and Eliza came up with some sort of a thing, maybe a bracelet or something, that had kryptonite infused in it, I could wear it when we have sex and Lena wouldn’t be in any danger.” Kara answered.

“Hmmm,” Alex was thinking, “let me guess, you’re all for it and Lena is against it and you fought over it.”

“Exactly!” Kara replied. “I won’t risk hurting her, that’s final for me. She won’t risk hurting me with kryptonite, and that’s final for her. So can you make me something to try out and see how it is, maybe if she sees that it won’t hurt me, she’ll be okay with it.”

“Kara,” Alex reached over and took a hold of her sisters hand, “there is no way that any amount of kryptonite won’t hurt you to some degree. I can make it so that it’s a weak dose, but even that can have some effect upon you. I understand Lena’s concerns. But before you object, I’ll see what mom and I can come up with. I know we use it in the training room, but we don’t train every single day, not that you’re doing it every day…are you?”

Kara blushed, “I’m not answering that question…but…”

“Holy shit Kara!” Alex grinned, “Every day, you guys are having sex every day?”

Kara just grinned at Alex as the colour of the blush she was experiencing went even darker. “No, sometimes it’s twice a day…or more…depending on how we’re feeling.”

Alex threw her napkin at Kara, “I hate you! You don’t get zits, you can’t gain weight, alcohol has no effect upon you and now because of some alien mating ritual you’re having amazing sex every day, more if you can. Yep, I hate you.”

“So is Maggie not putting out enough for you, Alex?” Kara smiled and winked at her.

“I thought we were doing it a lot by human standards, but you two are knocking it out of the park!” Alex smiled as she leaned back, “I’m going to have to tell Maggie all about this and see if we can’t up our game.”

“Hahahahahaha…good luck with that one.” Kara grinned.

***SC***

“Okay,” Alex grimaced as she sat with her mom, “tell me this isn’t a bit weird, us trying to create a bracelet that will let Kara and Lena have safe sex? My world is so off some days.”

Eliza chuckled, “Yes, it is a bit weird. Imagine being the mom making the device for her daughter’s sex life? That just takes weird to whole new levels.”

Alex’s eyes shot wide open, “Oh my god, mom, I didn’t even think of it from that perspective! I knew you were an awesome mom, but this just takes it to another place! Kara better get you a fantastic mother’s day gift…every year for the rest of your life!”

Eliza laughed, “Very funny. Now what do you think about this bracelet, is there enough kryptonite in it to weaken her, but not too much to hurt her?”

“There’s only one way to tell.” Alex smiled at her mom as she went down the hall at the DEO and sought out Kara to come and try it out. “Kara, can you come down to my lab, we have something for you to try?”

Kara smiled and blushed as she followed Alex to her lab. “So, can I presume you and mom have come up with something to help me with my ‘problem’?”

“Yes, we think so.” Alex sighed, “but you have to know that this is really weird, getting your mom and your sister to make a device for you to have safe sex with, right? You owe mom in huge ways I think. Don’t give me that look, image how she feels working on this device for her daughter to have sex? Just sayin’ is all!”

Kara looked at the bracelet, it was gorgeous and if she hadn’t of known it was infused with kryptonite she would’ve thought it was just another lovely piece of jewellery.

“So,” Alex began as Kara examine the bracelet, “we put a timer on it, it will shut off after 1 hour, and can’t be turned back on for at least 1 more hour. Don’t give me that look, 1 hour is plenty of time to do, whatever it is you want to do…don’t make me go there. The bracelet has a tiny power button that will only work for your DNA. No one but you can turn it on or off, a safety measure, just in case. Let’s try it on and see how you feel.”

Kara put the bracelet on and pushed the power button. Immediately she felt her body weaken only slightly from the kryptonite. “It works, there’s no pain or discomfort but I can feel that I’m weaker. I guess the only way to really try this out is with Lena. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Ummm,” Eliza jumped in, “I don’t really want to know any details, just let Alex know if it worked and that should be good enough for me.”

“Thanks mom!” Alex chuckled, “I don’t really want any details either, just let me know if it worked, that should be good. Do you think Lena will like it?”

“I’m not telling her about it.” Kara stated flatly. “She won’t agree to it and likely won’t let me even try it out. Forgiveness is easier to get than permission.”

Alex furrowed her forehead, “Is that such a great idea Kara? Won’t the fact that you’re joined make her aware of the change in you? Secrets aren’t the best in any relationship, but it’s your decision.”

Kara sighed, “It’ll be difficult to keep it from her, but I have to try it. I love her too much to risk hurting her. She’ll be mad at me, but when she sees how safe it makes her, she’ll be good with it.”

Eliza and Alex exchanged knowing glances at each other, they knew that keeping and using the bracelet in secret was a bad idea, but it was Kara’s relationship not theirs. 

***SC***

That night, Lena could sense that something was off with Kara. All night she’d been quiet and withdrawn, so much so that Lena could barely feel Kara. Lena began to wonder if Kara was regretting entering into the joining with her, what with all the issues surrounding being mated to a human being. But there was no going back, they couldn’t undo the ritual, so they’d just have to adapt and figure things out.

By the time they went to bed, Kara had barely said two words to Lena. It was more than she could stand, she hated silence. “Just what the hell is up with you tonight?” Lena demanded as she was getting ready for bed.

“Huh?” Kara feigned ignorance.

“You’ve hardly spoken to me all night long and I can feel that you’re blocking me out, if that’s the right way to put it, from you. So what’s going on?” Lena asserted.

“I’m sorry,” Kara smiled faintly, “I just have a lot on my mind.”

Lena wasn’t happy with the answer, but she let it go as it was obvious that Kara didn’t want to talk about it. Lena was the first to slip into bed and settle under the covers. She noticed that Kara seemed to be taking longer than usual in the bathroom but there wasn’t anything she could do but wait for her to emerge.

When Kara did emerge she quickly turned off the lights and crawled under the sheets and to Lena’s pleasant surprise Kara snuggled into her. “I’m sorry for tonight my love.” Kara began to pepper Lena with soft kissed on her neck and shoulder. “Let me try to make it up to you.”

Kara began to make slow but passionate love with Lena, but Lena could sense that something wasn’t right, that Kara was keeping something important from her. Lena allowed Kara to continue her pursuit of making love, hoping that it would cause Kara to drop whatever block she’d erected and Lena would know what was going on. 

Kara was in the middle of adoring Lena’s breasts when Lena felt something metal brush against her chest, something was around Kara’s right wrist. “What’s this?” Lena asked Kara as she fingered the bracelet in the darkness.

“Huh? Oh, just a bracelet.” Kara replied, trying to ignore Lena’s prodding and keep going.

“Where did you get it from?” Lena asked as she slowly but methodically took hold of Kara’s wrist.

“My sister gave it to me.” Was all that Kara would reply.

Suddenly Lena leaned over and turned on the light, still holding onto the bracelet bound wrist with the other hand. “What is this Kara?” Lena looked at the bracelet, it had a slight green tinge to it and it was then that she realized what it was. “Oh my god Kara! This bracelet has kryptonite in it, doesn’t it?” Lena immediately tried to remove the bracelet from Kara’s wrist.

“Lena!” Kara tried to pull back but she wasn’t prepared for just how strong Lena really was, she was trapped. “You can’t remove it, I’m the only one who can.”

“Then take that damn thing off right now!” Lena was shouting at Kara.

Kara sat up and pressing a button on the bracelet the green disappeared. “I’ve turned it off.”

“Take it off, please, take it off right now and give it to me.” Lena demanded with her hand stretched out.

“No Lena, I won’t,” Kara glared at her, “it’s for your protection. Alex and my mom made it for me and I wanted to try it out. I knew if you knew about it, you wouldn’t let me. I’m sorry but I had to keep it a secret from you.”

“Kara,” Lena’s hand was still outstretched waiting for the bracelet, “take it off and give it to me right now or I’m sleeping in the guest room.”

Kara sighed as she slowly removed the bracelet and handed it to Lena, hanging her head and not looking Lena in the face.

“How dare you do that to me!” Lena shouted at Kara. “How dare you take such a risk with your wellbeing in our bed without telling me about it! You blocked me out because you knew I’d know from our bond and I wouldn’t allow it to happen. You deceived me intentionally, I can’t believe you’d do that to me Kara!”

“I’m sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to deceive you, I wanted to try this out and see if it worked or not.” Kara had tears forming in her eyes as she finally was looking at Lena. 

“You had this made without telling me and then you tried to use it while making love to me without my knowledge. That’s incredibly deceptive Kara!” Lena was furious with her.

“If I’d told you about it would you have let me try it?” Kara asked.

“I would’ve resisted the idea, but knowing how important it is to you to keep me safe, if I felt there was no danger to you, then yes, I would’ve let you try it.” Lena stated flatly. “I see that there is some sort of a button on it that allows you to turn it off, is that right?”

“Yeah,” Kara answered, “I’m the only person who can turn it on or off and there’s a timer set for 1 hour and then it shuts off and can’t be turned back on for at least 1 hour later. It’s a safety precaution that Alex set up.”

Lena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down so she could listen clearly to what Kara had to say about the bracelet. “Okay, that’s a sound idea for it. Is there anything else about it that I should know?”

“No,” Kara answered quietly.

“So, how did it make you feel?” Lena asked genuinely interested, at least for Kara’s sake.

“At first,” Kara began to answer, “I felt kind of odd, weaker but not sick like kryptonite usually makes me feel. Then when I climbed into bed I didn’t even notice that it was doing anything. Actually I was beginning to wonder if they’d put enough kryptonite in it to work. Obviously it did because when you grabbed my wrist I couldn’t pull away from you. I had no idea you were so strong.”

“Did I hurt you?” Lena asked concerned.

“No,” Kara smiled, “it just felt weird to not be stronger than you, that’s all.”

Lena sat quietly watching Kara for a moment or two. “Okay, seeing as you went to all this trouble to have this made, it’s obviously important for you to try it out. So, we can do that, but I have a few conditions. First, if you start to feel sick or ill or dizzy or anything negative you’re to promise me you’ll turn it off immediately. (Kara nodded) Second, I don’t want you to hold back, I know you already do, but if we’re going to try this, then let’s try it. If I feel like you’re holding back I’ll stop us, period, understood? (Kara nodded again) Finally, I want you to get checked out by your sister first thing in the morning, with me present, to make sure there are no residual effects on your powers, okay?” (Kara nods and smiles) 

Lena handed that bracelet back to Kara, “Now, stop blocking me, I can’t stand not feeling you. I’ve gotten used to it and it hurts me that you did that to me.”

Kara looked at Lena with such sorrow and regret in her eyes. “I’m sorry Lena, really I am so sorry for deceiving you and blocking you out like that. I’ll never do it again, I promise.” Kara pressed a button on the bracelet and immediately she could feel herself weakening.

“Is it working?” Lena asked as she watched and now could feel Kara’s presentation change.

“Yeah,” Kara answered, “it just takes a moment for me to get used to the sensation of not being so powerful, give me a second or two.” Kara took a couple of deep breaths and then smiled at Lena. “Good to go, you ready?”

“Are you ready?” Lena gazed lustfully at Kara. “I’m used to being this strong, the question is how are you going to deal with being that weak? I’m not going to go easy on you, if we’re going to test this, then we’re really going to test it.”

Kara’s eyes shot wide open, she’d figured that the testing would be limited to how she was with Lena, she didn’t factor in how Lena was with her. Oh dear. “Ummm, what does that mean?”

“It means my dear Kara, that you’re in for one hell of a night.” Lena pushed Kara onto her back and climbed on top of her. “You might regret being weak and giving me all the power, just saying that you have no idea what you’re in for.”

Kara swallowed, hard. She had no idea what to expect and she was kind of glad that the bracelet would only last for an hour. At the rate Lena was going as she began to make passionate love to her, Kara was beginning to think an hour might be too long.


	20. NOTE

Sorry for the delay in posting more of this story but life got in my way. I hate it when that happens. I am working on it and hope to post a chapter by the end of this week.

Your patience and support has been appreciated.

SuperTweety


	21. E-yar Means Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do a little internet search for the kryptonian word for 'red'. As you read this chapter you'll understand why.
> 
> It turns out the simplest solution is always the best.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and encouragement...it really does provide fuel to the creative juices!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

***SC***

Kara awoke the morning following the testing of her new bracelet to find Lena sitting in a chair in their room with a cup of coffee in her hands, staring at Kara. “Hey, good morning. That coffee smells really good. How’re you doing today?”

Lena took a sip and watched Kara over the rim of her cup, “I think I should be the one asking you how you’re doing today. I’m excellent, I’ve been up for two hours, watching you snore quietly.”

“Hey, I don’t snore.” Kara pointed at Lena with a finger and a huge grin on her face. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, you do snore, but it’s soft and really cute.” Lena grinned as she took another sip of her coffee. “How’re you feeling today, seriously?”

Kara stretched as she moved to get out of bed, still naked from last night’s escapades with Lena and the bracelet. “I’m fine. Fully powered up, no after effects. See I told you it’d be fine.”

“Hmmmm,” Lena mused, “let’s reserve that determination for when you see Alex and get assessed, okay?”

“Lena,” Kara sauntered over and placing her hands on either arm of the chair, she bent over and kissed Lena, “I’m perfectly fine, really. But I promised to go with you to see Alex, so I’ll do it.”

Lena smiled at Kara, “You were glad for the timer on the bracelet, weren’t you?”

Kara blushed, “Yeah, okay, you got me on that one. I had no idea how tiring regular sex can be. And you, wow, I saw a side of you last night I didn’t know existed. There was a point where the hour wait to turn it back on didn’t seem long enough.”

Lena smiled at Kara, she knew that as the night wore on that Kara’s ability to recover in the hour the bracelet was off was getting less and less. Each time the bracelet had been used, Kara seemed weaker than the previous use and her recovery without the kryptonite was taking longer. Lena had been very careful to watch and make mental notes of the process, knowing she was going to have to have evidence that using it wasn’t a good idea for Kara. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I did hold back a wee bit on you though, I didn’t want to totally wear you out.” Lena winked at Kara.

“You held something back?” Kara asked a bit surprised. “I thought you weren’t going to do that, you were going to go all out on me to try the bracelet out.”

“We tried it out, believe me, we really gave it a thorough try.” Lena put down her mug as she reached up to cup Kara’s face in her hands. “I especially loved the part where I had you secured to the bed with my silk scarves, it was fun to watch you try in vain to escape while I drove you mad, edging you over and over again. You should make sure you thank Alex for setting that timer, who knows what I might’ve done to you with no time limit in place.”

“Okay,” Kara smiled, “that part was fun and frustrating at the same time. I’m going to remember what you did to me and make you pay for it later.”

“Yeah, promises, promises,” Lena kissed Kara and then motioned for her to move so she could stand up, “let’s get ready and head over to the DEO to see Alex. She’s expecting us within the hour, actually she was expecting us an hour ago, but you were out cold, still recovering from last night I suspect.”

***SC***

Kara sat with her feet dangling from the gurney in the medical bay at the DEO waiting for Alex to return with her test results. She felt fine, she was certain that the tests would show that there was no harm done to her from the bracelet and they’d have their solution to the problem of her strength.

“Kara,” Alex came in with a tablet in her hands, still looking it over, “how’re feeling?”

“Like I said earlier, I feel fine.” Kara answered looking at Alex with a bit of concern. “Why, what did your tests show?”

“Your strength, speed and stamina are all down slightly from your normal scores.” Alex said plainly as she looked at Kara. 

“Pardon me?” Kara stared at Alex in disbelief. “That can’t be true Alex, I feel perfectly fine.”

Just then Eliza came into the room with her tablet in her hands, “Kara, I wonder if what Lillian Luthor did with that kryptonite has had an impact on your ability to handle and recover from exposure to kryptonite. I think we need to run some more tests to be sure, but I think you shouldn’t use the bracelet again until we have this sorted out.”

Kara jumped off the table, “I feel fine! I’m strong, I can fly, I have my heat vision and my freeze breath is working perfectly. Your tests must have something wrong with them; I’m telling you guys I feel perfectly normal.”

Lena stood behind the table that Kara had been sitting on, a look of knowing concern etched into her features. “Kara, I was wondering if this would happen. Last night you barely lasted the full hour each time we turned it back on, and then you took longer to recover during the hour it was off. Clearly something isn’t right.”

Kara turned and glared at Lena, “No, I’m fine. You just don’t want this to work.”

“Kara,” Lena reached out to touch her arm, “I’d love nothing better than for this to work, especially knowing how important it is to you. But clearly something is wrong with how the kryptonite affected you. Please, give them the bracelet and let them figure it out before you think of using it again.”

Kara glared at Lena and setting her jaw firmly she closed her eyes and slightly shook her head, “No. I’m keeping it. If you want to make love with me then we’re using it, or I’m not touching you and that’s final!”

“Fine,” Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest, “then you won’t be making love to me as long as you’re using it, and that’s final. I’m not sure how this will affect our joining, but I suspect from what you’ve told me we’re both in for a rough ride.” Lena stormed out of the med bay and left Kara at the DEO.

Alex looked at Kara, not quite sure what to say to her. “Kara, you know I want this to work for you guys. But if there’s a chance that the kryptonite is causing you some permanent harm on some level then you know we need to figure it out. I need the bracelet, and it looks like you won’t be using it any time soon, so may I have it please?”

Kara stared at Alex for a moment and then she removed the bracelet and handed it over to Alex, before she stormed out of the room. Alex stood quietly for a moment, staring at the bracelet, not knowing how to best help Kara. Eliza patted her daughter on the shoulder and taking the bracelet, she left the room to begin trying to figure the problem out.

Kara had changed into her Supergirl outfit and was flying high above the clouds; trying to clear her head and think straight about the situation. She loved Lena and there was no way in hell she was going to risk hurting her in any way if she could at all help it. Kara stopped flying and hovered in place, soaking up the sun’s rays, she could feel her body growing in strength. Could it be possible that the effect of the kryptonite had somehow had a negative effect upon her body? If she was fully over the effects of it then why was her body soaking up the sun and why did she feel stronger?

Kara closed her eyes and focused on Lena; immediately she could feel the sadness and sense the tears that Lena was experiencing over all of this. She’d vowed never to hurt Lena, and yet, Lena was hurting. Kara’s heart nearly shattered as she felt Lena crying, she could feel Lena’s fear for Kara’s wellbeing, she could tangibly experience Lena’s pain at Kara’s stubborn attitude. Kara also knew that Lena could feel Kara’s regret at how she’d behaved both last night with the deception and then today at the DEO. “I’m sorry my love.” Kara muttered to herself, knowing that Lena could feel her regret. “We can figure this out, we have to figure this out. I’m sorry for pushing this on you, we’ll leave the bracelet alone and think of another way, I promise. Please forgive me.”

Almost immediately Kara felt Lena’s love and forgiveness flood through her being. Kara dropped out of the clouds and made her way to Lena at their home. Landing on the balcony, Kara entered their bedroom and found Lena curled up on the bed, crying.

“Lena,” Kara approached her slowly, “Lena my love, I’m so very sorry for my stubborn attitude and thoughtlessness about the kryptonite and how you’re feeling. Please forgive me, I love you more than anything.”

Lena rolled over and through her tears she smiled at Kara. “I’m being just as stubborn as you are Kara. I guess I just remembered how sick and in pain you were the last time you had an encounter with kryptonite, and the thought of you being hurt that way again by it scares me to death.”

Kara climbed onto the bed and wrapped Lena up in her arms, “I know and I’m sorry. I was up above the clouds and could feel myself getting stronger from the sunshine and it was then that I had to accept that the kryptonite had an effect upon me. You were right and I’m not going to use the bracelet again.”

Lena fought back her tears as she snuggled into Kara’s embrace further. “I do have to admit that I’m going to miss being able to tie you down and drive you mental, that was kind of fun.”

Kara laughed, “For you it was fun…well…okay…I enjoyed it too, but I’m glad you’re not going to be able to do it again, that was crazy!”

***SC***

Maggie sat on Alex’s couch with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend. “So the more they have sex the stronger the bond gets, and if they don’t have sex they can actually feel pain of some sort? That’s awesome! To be so completely connected with someone that you can feel what they do, is amazing!”

Alex smiled as she sipped her beer, “Yeah and they’re having a crazy amount of sex, daily and sometimes 2 or 3 times a day! I don’t know how Lena’s handling it, Kara I totally get with her super powers, but Lena has to be tired! I thought you and I were rocking it pretty good, but damn, they’re making us look old and dried up!”

“Hey! Speak for yourself Danvers, I’m young and smokin’ hot!” Maggie protested.

“Compared to them, we’re not even on the charts.” Alex shook her head, “I’m a little jealous, wanna try to keep up?”

“As much fun as that sounds,” Maggie kissed Alex’s head, “you and I both know a snowball would have a better chance in hell than us succeeding on that one.”

“Yeah,” Alex relented. “And now Kara has to deal with being worried about not hurting Lena when they make love. It seems the stronger the bond gets, the less that Kara will be aware of Lena being a separate person and her self-control might wane and she could really hurt Lena.”

“That’s awful!” Maggie exclaimed. “Poor Kara, I know she’d just die if she ever hurt Lena, especially when they were doing it. What are they going to do?”

“My mom and I made a bracelet for Kara with some kryptonite in it, so she could be weaker and not risk hurting her.” Alex shared, “They tried it out, I don’t have any details and I don’t want them, so don’t ask me you pervert. (Maggie punched Alex lightly) The long and short of it is that Kara can’t use it because of the effect it has on her. So my mom and I are trying to alter the bracelet for them.”

“Why don’t they just have a ‘safe word’?” Maggie asked. “You know, like some people do when they participate in BDSM?”

Alex lifted off of Maggie so she could look at her girlfriend, “How on earth do you even know that? Is there something you’re not telling me Maggie? Are you into a little kink?”

Maggie shoved Alex, “No, but I once had a girlfriend who’d been so badly sexually abused that we came up with using a safe word when she wanted me to stop. Sometimes things got overwhelming for her and in the heat of the moment the safe word would jar me and I’d stop whatever I was doing and take care of her. It wasn’t because I was hurting her, she was already really wounded emotionally and this allowed her to let me know what was going on with her.”

Alex stared at Maggie for a moment, “You know what, that just might work. They’d need to come up with a really good one, but it would be a lot safer than using kryptonite. Thanks Mags, you’re the best.” Alex kissed Maggie really quickly as she picked up her phone to call Kara.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d want to tell them about it right now!” Maggie smiled as Alex waited for Kara to pick up the phone.

“Kara!” Alex practically shouted into the phone, “what are you and Lena doing right now?”

“Alex?” Kara was surprised and worried, it was getting kind of late, “what’s going on? We’re just sitting here watching television. Why?”

“Ok, good. Maggie and I are on our way over.” Alex said as she hung up the phone.

“Now, right now?” Maggie smiled at Alex. “You’re too much! Okay let’s go.”

***SC***

Lena was trying not to smile, but the fact that Alex had left the warm embrace of her girlfriend so that she could rush over to their place to talk about sex and using a safe word, was almost too much for her. “So we pick a distinctive word and if she’s hurting me or I want her to stop when we’re making love, I just say it and she’s supposed to stop?”

“Yes,” Alex affirmed, “that’s it exactly! You choose something like Red of a stop light, or whatever, and that’s the agreed upon stop word.”

“Alex,” Maggie was smiling now, “can I ask how you know about the stop light thing? Isn’t that something that people in the BDSM lifestyle routinely use as a safe word? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Wait…what…no…I mean…okay, ummm…maybe….” Alex was blushing such a deep shade of red. “My point is that this could work. And you Sawyer, are in such trouble later and no safe word will save your ass!”

Kara was trying not to laugh, but she had to admit that she too wondered how Alex knew the stop light thing, well actually truth be told she didn’t really want to know. “I guess it could work, what do you think Lena?”

“I think your sister is weird for obsessing about our sex life more than we are.” Lena smiled, “But yes, I think it might work. So what word would we choose that would stand out and make you stop?”

“Ouch would probably be too much, I’d panic thinking I’d hurt her.” Kara was thinking out loud, and the ladies in the room were trying not to laugh. “Stop would work, but would she have to shout it for me to catch on in time, likely.”

Lena touched Kara’s arm lightly, “What’s the kryptonian word for ‘red’?”

Kara smiled, “It’s ‘iahr’, why?”

“Why not use a kryptonian word on a kryptonian?” Lena asked. “Jar should be the word Kara.”

“There’s kind of a soft ‘I’ on the front of the word, the ‘j’ is soft, so it’d be like ‘e-yar’, but yeah that could work. Wanna go try it?” Kara grabbed Lena.

“Okay!!!” Alex put her hands up in surrender, “we’re out of here. Have fun and let me know if it works, like, tomorrow, call me tomorrow and let me know if it works.” 

***SC***

Kara leaned over Lena as she lay naked beneath her, smiling at her lover, sensing the bond between growing stronger with each passing day. Kara could feel Lena’s desire for her in a powerful way. “So, ‘e-yar’ is the safe word, right?”

“Yes Kara, ‘e-yar’ is the safe word.” Lena smiled at her. “I promise to use it if I want you to stop, if you’re starting to hurt me. But for this to work, you have to not hold back, you have to not be afraid of hurting me, or we won’t know if this will work or not.”

Kara nodded, “Okay, but before we do anything, I want to apologize in advance if I do hurt you.”

Lena cupped Kara’s cheek, “I trust you completely, you’re not going to hurt me. Now, make love to me my dear.”

Kara let go of her fear and began to make deeply passionate love to Lena, neglecting not one inch of her body as she carried Lena powerfully through the process of love making. When Kara’s hand found its way between Lena’s legs, Kara was so completely given over to the joy of making love to Lena where she had once hesitated, she now pressed forward. Kara thrust three fingers, one after the other inside Lena, waiting patiently between each one for Lena to adapt. When she began to thrust her hand in and out, Kara didn’t hold back, she pumped powerfully but lovingly as she drove Lena closer to orgasm.

Lena arched in some pain as Kara made love with her hand to her, but it wasn’t anything she didn’t like or could handle. When Kara began to thrust harder and faster, Lena could feel Kara’s raw power with each thrust of her fingers, but it didn’t hurt, in fact it felt incredible. As Kara’s pace picked up, Lena began to feel a bit of discomfort but before she could say ‘e-yar’ Kara stopped and slowly removed her fingers and looked at Lena.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Kara asked watching Lena for any signs that she’d hurt her.

“No,” Lena answered, “It felt fantastic and I was just starting to feel some discomfort and was about to use the safe word when you stopped, why did you stop before I could say anything?”

Kara smiled at Lena, “I could feel that you were in some pain, you didn’t need to say a word, I felt it as soon as you did, so I stopped. The bond told me about the pain before you could.”

Lena laughed, “Of course it did! We didn’t take the connection into consideration, of course our bond would speak way before I could and you’d be fully aware of it faster than if I’d said it! Kara, do you know what this means? It means that there’s no way you’re going to hurt me as our bond grows.”

Kara kissed Lena deeply and passionately, “Thank Rao! We’ll keep the word though, just in case okay?”

“Absolutely,” Lena agreed, “that’s a great idea. Now, can you please finish what you’ve started? I’m kind of hanging here…”

Kara grinned, “It would be my pleasure my love.”


End file.
